My little angel
by meg1287
Summary: Santana a un horrible passé. Elle vit avec sa fille de 8 ans dans une magnifique maison mais pourtant, elles vivent en pauvre. Brittany est une danseuse professionnelle. Elle a une super famille, des supers amis... Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque Santana oubliera son sac lors d'un déjeuné au resto? Est-ce qu'un angle blond changera à jamais sa vie et lui fera oublier son ancienne vie?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour, bonjour! :D _**

**_Alors, ça fait plusieurs semaine que je travaille sur une fic' Brittana :) Et je décide finalement de poster un premier prologue pour vous! :) _**

**_Je vais bientôt finir ma fic' Faberry. Il reste peut-être... 3 ou 4 chapitres. Alors, je vais poster le prologue de ma nouvelle fic' Brittana qui est en dehors de l'univers de Glee. Il y aura la majorité du Glee club mais ils vont tous se connaitre du côté de Brittany. _**

**_Donc le Glee club aurait exister mais sans Santana. Seulement ça! :) _**

**_Alors, je vous laisse lire le - court- prologue!_**

* * *

_Santana Lopez, 28 ans, vit dans une chic banlieue de New-York avec sa fille de 8 ans. Vu de l'extérieur, elle semble heureuse et plutôt bien dans sa peau. Mais alors, pourquoi vit-elle comme une pauvre avec sa fille? Pourquoi est-elle terrifier et n'a aucun amis? _

_Brittany S. Pierce est une incroyable danseuse de New-York. Après avoir passer son enfance comme pom-pom girl et avec le Glee club de son lycée, elle a déménagée dans la Grosse Pomme pour devenir danseuse professionnelle. Chose qu'elle a très bien réussi! Maintenant, à ses 28 ans, elle enseigne l'art de la danse dans son propre studio._

_Alors, que se passera-t-il si un beau matin de dimanche, Santana oublie son sac lors d'un déjeuné au restaurant avec sa fille? Qu'elle sera sa réaction quand elle verra qu'une jolie blonde le lui ramène, que sa fille s'attache à cette inconnue et que elle-même ne sais plus où elle en est?_

_Est-ce que cette blonde deviendra son ange? Peut-être bien..._

* * *

**_Alors, c'est tout pour ce prologue! :D J'espère qu'il vous aura donner envie de lire le premier chapitre qui sera poster... un jour :P _**

**_Bref, dite-moi si vous aimez en review! :) Merci!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, hello! Et oui, voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction sur Brittana! :)_**

**_J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira! :D Il met en place leur quotidien et les informations principales._**

**_Et aussi... MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT POUR TOUS LES REVIEW! :D Ça me rend vraiment heureuse et en plus c'est seulement pour le prologue! :D MERCI! Et les follows ou favorite!_**

_Brittana: Voici la suite! ;) Et merci vraiment beaucoup pour ta review! :D_

_Jade: Merci pour ta review! :D Pour ta question, ce sera un peu expliquer dans ce premier chapitre :) Mais pour être plus en profondeur, il va falloir attendre, parce que Santana va le dire un jour en se confiant :) _

**_Alors... Merci et bonne lecture!_**

* * *

-Maman?! dit soudainement une petite hispanique en regardant sa mère.

Santana qui était plongée dans le cahier d'activité de sa fille pour le comprendre, prit quelques secondes avant de la regarder.

-Oui?

-Quand est-ce que Cassie va arriver, ce soir?

Santana sourit et caressa les cheveux de sa fille en réfléchissant.

-Je lui aie dit pour 21h. Donc elle devrait arriver un peu avant, comme d'habitude.

-OK… et tu rentres à quelle heure demain matin?

La grande brune soupira et regarda le cahier qui reposait sur ses jambes.

-Mon chiffre se termine à 4h30. Donc je vais être ici pour 5h du matin.

-D'accord…, dit-elle avant de replonger dans le dessin animé qui défilait sur la petite télévision.

Santana, pour sa part, recommença à regarder le cahier de français pour sa fille, Eva, de 8 ans. Cette dernière faisait l'école à la maison, car Santana n'avait aucunement les moyens de l'envoyer dans une école. Surtout pour les cahiers et tout le matériel.

Alors puisqu'elle travaillait comme Barmaid depuis plusieurs années, elle avait réussie à seulement travailler la nuit ce qui lui permettait de voir sa fille toute la journée et de lui faire gratuitement l'école à la maison.

Bien sûr, elle prenait des cahiers usagés à des gens qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins et qu'ils les lui donnaient pour rien. Comme pour lui qu'elle avait présentement dans les mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ferma le cahier et le déposa sur la petite table devant elle.

-Bon… ton émission se termine quand? demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

-…Dans 5 minutes…

-OK… je te laisse la finir et ensuite, tu vas aller travailler un peu.

-D'accord…

Santana se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il était 14h. Même si on était un samedi, elle voulait faire travailler sa fille le plus possible pour qu'elle soit le plus instruit possible.

Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir une bonne éducation. Elle avait grandie à New-York avec ses parents. Elle avait toujours été pauvre. La seule chose qu'elle avait eue de beau dans sa vie avait été sa maison.

Celle qu'elle avait maintenant. Grâce à sa mère…

Mais en plus de sa pauvreté moyenne, elle avait été rejetée par son père lorsqu'elle leur avait avouée qu'elle était lesbienne. Pour son père, c'était un crime et puisque Santana n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer, il l'avait mise à la porte. Avec presque rien. Seulement ses souliers, quelques vêtements et l'argent qu'elle possédait déjà.

Et, évidemment, sa mère n'avait rien fait.

-Mon émission est terminée! s'exclama Eva en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Santana sourit en la voyant et la fit s'asseoir. Elle s'assit à côté et lui fit faire ses exercices hebdomadaires. Elle ne la faisait seulement pas travailler le dimanche. Le dimanche était consacré à leur déjeuné au restaurant entre fille, à leur shopping- même si elles n'achetaient pas- et à leur petite soirée tranquille de films.

-…C'est correct? demanda Eva.

Santana regarda sa phrase qu'elle avait écrite.

-Euh… oui! C'est parfait, ma belle!

Eva sourit fièrement et continua ses exercices. Santana lui caressa doucement ses cheveux noirs, tout en la regardant faire.

Environ une heure plus tard, Eva déposa son crayon et sourit à sa mère.

-Tout fait et réussi! … J'espère…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle sourit grandement et attendit le verdict. La latina regarda le travail de sa fille et sourit. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait que 2 erreurs dans tout son travail et sa calligraphie était très belle.

-C'est parfait, ma belle. Il y a seulement c'est deux erreurs-ci, lui dit-elle en les lui montrant.

Eva fronça les sourcils et entreprit de corriger.

-Tient!

Santana sourit et l'embrassa.

-Parfait. Tu peux aller jouer.

Eva sourit et partit dans sa chambre, alors que la latina rangeait les affaires avant d'aller dans son bureau et de se remettre à écrire.

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce sortait de son studio de danse en souriant. Elle venait de terminer son cours de danse pour les personnes avancés dans lequel elle venait de passer 5h. Elle était fatiguée, oui.

Elle ne tarda donc pas à aller à sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Le chemin se fit tranquillement. Elle arriva après quelques minutes et se gara et monta les escaliers pour aller à son appartement qui par chance était au 2e étage. Elle déverrouilla la porte et immédiatement, un schipperke noir apparut et sauta sur elle.

La blonde rit doucement et l'embrassa avant de le mettre par terre sur ses quatre pattes.

-Coucou, Joe! Tu as passé une belle journée?!

Le chien sortir la langue et hocha vivement la tête comme si il comprenait. Brittany sourit et alla dans la cuisine pour boire. Elle but rapidement avant de regarder sur son téléphone.

-J'ai un message! se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle alla l'écouter.

« _Salut, Britt! C'est Rachel! J'espère que ça va bien! Moi et Quinn sortons dans un bar, ce soir. Et, on voulait savoir si tu voulais venir?! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortie entres filles! En tout cas, rappelle-nous! »_

Brittany sourit et regarda son chien.

-Joe, je crois que tu vas passer ta nuit seule, parce que maman va sortir!

Pour réponse, le chien fit un petit couinement et se coucha la tête entre ses pattes. La blonde sourit en le voyant.

-Mais je reste avec toi toute le reste de la journée!

Joe se remit sur ses pattes et sortie la langue.

-Ça te dit d'aller marcher un peu? Tu n'as pas encore sortie!

Le chien aboya et se dirigea vers la porte. Brittany alla prendre la laisse pour le chien et l'attacha avant de sortir.

* * *

-Bonne soirée, ma chérie! dit doucement Santana à sa fille qui était dans le salon.

-Toi aussi! Ramasse beaucoup de pourboire, répondit Eva en souriant.

-J'espère. Tu vas être sage?!

-Comme toujours! dit-elle.

-Merci encore Cassie, dit Santana après quelques secondes en regardant la grande brune qui se tenait près d'elle.

-De rien!

-Et sinon, comment ça va à l'Université?

-Super! C'est déjà ma dernière année!

-WOW! Tant mieux pour toi!

-Ouais…

-Bon… n'oublie pas que tu manges ce que tu veux, et elle se couche maximum à 21h30 et ta chambre est au même endroit que d'habitude!

-Je sais! rit doucement Cassie.

Cassie était la voisine de Santana de 21 ans qui était à l'Université. Elle et Santana étaient tout de suite devenues amie malgré leur différence d'âge. Cassie avait donc rapidement acceptée de venir garder Eva la nuit. Elle avait même une chambre pour elle où elle dormait.

Elle repartait ensuite le matin et ramassait l'argent que Santana laissait sur la table de l'entrée pour elle. Elle avait longuement refusée l'argent que Santana lui donnait. Elle savait que sa situation financière n'était pas super et pour elle ce n'était pas une corvée de garder Eva. Elle voulait le faire gratuitement. Et en plus, elle travaillait comme serveuse.

Mais devant l'entêtement de Santana qui voulait absolument qu'elle prenne l'argent, sinon quoi elle se sentait mal, elle avait finie par le prendre. Même si toujours, elle laissait plus que la moitié de l'argent qu'elle lui donnait. Elle prenait seulement quelques billets et partait heureuse de l'avoir aidé.

-Bon, je vais y aller! dit enfin la latina.

-Bonne idée!

-Salut, mon cœur! dit la brune à sa fille avant de l'embrasser et de partir.

-Salut, je t'aime!

Santana sourit et partie enfin vers le bar avec sa petite voiture usagée.

* * *

-Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es voulu sortir! s'exclama Rachel à Brittany.

-Moi aussi! rajouta Quinn qui était installée près de Rachel.

L'autre blonde sourit et s'assit en face des filles.

Les trois venaient d'arriver au bar et étaient aller immédiatement s'installer à une table.

-Ça me fait plaisir de venir! J'ai eu une longue journée mais puisque depuis que vous êtes ensembles, c'est rare de vous voir sortir, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Les deux autres filles rougirent un peu et sourirent.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute! se défendit Quinn. Rachel veut toujours restée à la maison… dans notre chambre…

La concernée lui frappa le bras sous le sous-entendu tandis que Brittany riait.

-Je comprends… ça vous dit un verre?!

-Ouais! s'exclama la brune et la bonde en même temps.

-Je prends une tequila!

-Moi, une simple bière.

-D'accord! dit Brittany en allant vers le bar.

Elle se faufila difficilement parmi la masse de gens avant d'enfin arriver vers le bar. Elle s'accota dessus et attendit qu'on vienne la voir.

-Bonsoir! Que puis-je vous servir? demanda soudainement une serveuse.

Brittany se retourna rapidement et sourit. C'était une belle serveuse, elle devait l'avouer. Une belle latine.

-Euh… je voudrais un martini, une bière et une limonade, s'il-vous-plait!

-Parfait!

La serveuse partit tandis que la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. En particulier, ses jambes minces et fines et ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle attendit patiemment.

-Tenez!

-Merci! dit Brittany en lui donnant l'argent ainsi qu'un généreux pourboire.

-Merci! Bonne soirée! rajouta la brune en prenant l'argent.

La blonde partit avec les boissons sans un mot.

-Tenez les filles! dit-elle en se rassoyant devant Rachel et Quinn qui s'embrassaient.

-Merci! dit Rachel en prenant sa boisson.

- Le barmaid était mignon?! demanda Quinn avec un sourire.

-LA barmaid et oui, répondit Britt avec un sourire.

Cette dernière n'avait pas de sexualité définie. Elle avait déjà sortie avec des gars et avec des filles. Même si elle préférait un peu plus les femmes avec leur… leur féminité.

-Bon, un toast! dit soudainement Rachel.

Les trois filles levèrent leur verre.

-À nous trois! À cette soirée qui s'annonce super! Et à Britt qui on espère trouvera enfin quelqu'un pour partager sa vie!

Cette dernière rit doucement et les trois amies burent leur verre avec l'idée qu'une belle et longue soirée les attendait.

* * *

_**Alors... que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre?! :) J'espère que vous avez aimé! :D **_

_**Comment trouvez-vous la situation à Santana? Comprenez-vous un peu? :) Et Britt!? Dans le prochain, vraie rencontre! :D Et un numéro d'échangez! :P Je vous laisse un petit extrait, parce que je suis gentille. :**_

_-Oh non…_

_Ça y est! Les larmes vont couler._

_-Ne pleure pas! dit-elle avant d'enjamber les sièges et de venir sur lui à côté de moi. _

_Aussitôt, elle me prend dans ses bras._

_-On va seulement moins manger et… moins regarder la télé. Il faut économiser, dit-elle._

_Un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres et elle resserre son étreinte de petite fille._

**_Haha! J'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite! :P Alors, merci, review :P -S'il-vous-plait-, et à la prochaine! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour, bonjour! :D Alors que dire excepté que je suis VRAIMENT HEUREUSE! :D_

**_Je vous dis un énorme merci pour tous les beaux reviews que j'ai reçu! :D !_**

**_Brittana: MERCI! Désolé ne de pas avoir poster avant :) J'espère que tu vas aimé le chapitre! :D_**

**_Jade: MERCI à toi aussi! Ça fait plaisir et à quand la suite?... MAINTENANT! :p_**

_Bon, chapitre aujourd'hui pour déjeuné entre mère-fille, première rencontre et sauveuse! :P _

_BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**PDV Santana**

-Maman! Maman! crie soudainement Eva.

Je grogne et rentre ma tête encore plus dans l'oreiller. Quelques secondes passent, avant que je ne sente le matelas bouger ainsi que les couvertures.

-Bon matin…, me dis doucement Eva dans mon oreille avant de m'embrasser la joue.

-…Bon matin, ma belle…, dis-je en me mettant sur le dos.

Je baille et m'étire doucement.

-Bien dormis? me demande-t-elle.

-Oui et toi?

Elle hoche la tête et se couche près de moi.

-Tu as eu une belle soirée hier au travail?

Je souris. Je dois dire que pour une petite fille de son âge, Eva est vraiment mature. Elle comprend plusieurs choses que des enfants de son âge ne comprendraient pas. Et, elle est plutôt matinale… contrairement à moi.

-Oui… j'ai fait beaucoup de pourboire.

-Super! dit-elle en s'approchant de moi avant de me coller.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que finalement ce moment sombre de ma vie était une bonne chose.

Je souris et referme mes bras autour d'elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Bon… il est quelle heure?

-10h36, me répond-t-elle.

-OK… je vais aller prendre ma douche et me préparer et ensuite, on va déjeuner au restaurant!

-Ouais! dit-elle avant de rapidement se lever et de partir vers sa chambre.

Je souris et me lève lentement. Je prends, tout de suite, un jean skinny, un chandail et des sous-vêtements avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Je traverse le couloir et entre. Je laisse mes vêtements sur la chaise avant de me déshabiller et d'entrer dans la douche.

Ça fait du bien! Surtout après une nuit de travail où j'ai passé mon temps à suer et à servir toutes sortes de gens.

Je me lave, tout de même, rapidement et sors. Je m'habille et me fais un chignon pour ne pas à me sécher les cheveux. De toute façon, il faut chaud à New-York. Je vais dans ma chambre et range mon pyjama avant de rapidement me maquiller et de descendre en bas.

Je passe par le salon et vois Eva qui est déjà parfaitement habiller et coiffer.

-Où as-tu appris à te faire de si beaux cheveux? demandai-je en passant ma main dans ceux-ci.

-C'est Cassie! On s'amuse souvent à se coiffer.

Je souris.

-Bon! Ferme la télé et on part.

Elle la ferme rapidement et on va mettre nos souliers avant de sortir. Je prends mon sac à main et mes clés. Je verrouille la porte et on va vers la voiture. Elle s'installe derrière, alors que je démarre.

-Tu es attachée?

-…Oui!

Je souris et pars vers le restaurant.

**PDV Brittany**

Je sens une substance visqueuse sur mon visage. Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre les yeux.

Je souris et repousse gentiment Joe.

-Joe… assit!

Il s'assoit sur le lit et me regarde. Je souris et me frotte doucement les yeux.

C'était vraiment une belle soirée hier! Revoir Quinn et Rachel m'a vraiment fait du bien! Une bonne soirée entre filles comme j'en aie besoin! Et, par chance, elles n'ont pas passé la soirée à s'embrasser.

Je souris. Elles sont vraiment belles ensemble.

J'ai reçu quelques numéros de gars hier mais… aucun de m'intéresse vraiment. Ils recherchent tous sûrement un plan cul… mais je veux vraiment une belle et longue relation. Comme Rach' et Quinnie.

De prendre le temps de connaitre la personne… de vraiment tomber amoureuse…

-WOUF! WOUF!

Je sors de mes pensées par Joe. Je souris et caresse sa tête.

-Bon... tu as bien dormis?!... Tant mieux!

Je regarde l'heure. Il affiche 10h30.

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche et ensuite… on va déjeuner dans un bon restaurant! Et ensuite, on rentre parce que maman doit donner un cours de danse!

Il aboi doucement et je me lève pour aller dans la douche. Je sens qu'une belle journée m'attend!

**PDV Santana**

Je me gare près du restaurant avant de sortir. Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui. Je prends la main d'Eva et on marche jusqu'à la terrasse.

-Ça te dit de manger dehors?

-Oui!

Je souris et on s'installe à une table pour deux.

-Bonjour! dit une serveuse en arrivant et en nous donnant les menus. Puis-je vous servir un breuvage?

-Oui… je vais prendre un café. Toi, ma belle?

-Je vais prendre un jus d'orange, s'il-vous-plait.

-D'accord! dit-elle en repartant.

-Bon… quels films veux-tu écouter, ce soir?!

-… Mama Mia!

Je souris.

-OK! Et l'autre.

-Je te laisse le choisir!

Je souris encore.

-OK… merci.

Elle sourit et regarde derrière moi. Je regarde autour avant de remarquer qu'après plusieurs minutes encore, elle regarde derrière moi sans dire un mot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandai-je.

-Il y a un chien! Il est vraiment beau!

Je me retourne et regarde. Effectivement, il y a un beau chien noir avec son maître… qui est belle aussi.

Je souris et regarde Eva.

-Il est beau, oui…

Elle sourit et la serveuse revient avec nos boissons.

-Tenez… avez-vous choisis?

-Oui! dis-je.

En fait, on n'a même pas besoin de regarder le menu pour savoir ce qu'on prend.

-Je prends le déjeuner traditionnel, dis-je.

-Moi, je vais prendre la gaufre au fruit!

-Quel coulis?

-Au chocolat!

-Parfait! dit-elle avant de partir.

Je bois une gorgée de mon café et Eva fait de même avec son jus.

-Il est bon ton jus?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Sinon, comment ça va avec Tyler et Skye?

-Bien! Ça fait quelques jours que je leur aie pas parler… ça fait aussi un moment que je ne suis pas aller au Park.

Je souris. C'est là qu'elle les a rencontrés. Ce sont ses deux amis.

-Si tu veux, tu peux les appeler en revenant à la maison, tout à l'heure et les inviter!

Elle sourit grandement.

-Pour de vrai!?

-Pour de vrai!

-Merci, maman!

-De rien, ma chérie.

Elle sourit avant de remettre son attention sur le chien derrière. Je souris et regarde aussi. En fait… je regarde son maître…

Elle est canon mais me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Bref… sûrement dans la rue ou au bar. Je la regarde longuement. Elle est tout le contraire de moi. Physiquement, en tout cas. Cheveux blonds, peau blanche… yeux… bleus, je crois… nos seules ressemblances sont nos corps athlétiques et notre beauté…

Elle me regarde soudainement et me sourit. Je reste surprise mais sourit avant de me retourner.

Eva regarde encore son chien.

-Tu le regardes encore?!

-Oui! Il est trop drôle! Il me regarde aussi et sort la langue, dit-elle en riant légèrement.

Je souris.

-Tu aimes les chiens, hein?

-OUI! s'exclame-t-elle. Tyler en a un aussi! C'est un beau bulldogs!

Je souris.

-Son maître me sourit, ajoute-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-À oui?!

-Oui…

-Tu peux lui sourire…

Elle hésite un peu avant de faire un petit sourire. Le même que moi.

-Euh…, commence-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Elle vient ici!

J'hausse un sourcil et soudainement, elle apparaît à côté de moi.

-Bonjour… j'ai remarqué que tu regardais beaucoup mon chien. Tu veux peut-être le caresser?

Je souris. Je n'aie jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi… extravertie.

Je regarde Eva et elle s'est enfoncée dans son siège, toute gênée.

-Euh…, dit enfin Eva.

-Je suis Brittany! ajoute-t-elle.

Je passe mon regard de ma fille à cette Brittany qui attend toujours la réponse. Je dois dire qu'elle sent bonne. Après tout, elle n'est qu'à 5 centimètres de moi!

-Eva?! dis-je.

-Euh… vous voulez? dit cette dernière timidement.

-Bien sûr! Ça me fait plaisir, et Joe adore se faire caresser!

Je souris et regarde le chien. Il branle la queue et à la langue sortie en regardant Eva.

-OK…,dit Ev' avant de tendre doucement la main vers ce Joe.

La blonde s'accroupie et prend la main d'Eva pour la mettre sur la tête du chien qui aussitôt tend la tête vers elle.

WOW! Je n'aie jamais vu de chien aussi… docile.

-Il est doux… et gentil, dit Eva en souriant.

-Je sais! Je les bien éduqué! Vous voulez le caresser aussi? me demande-t-elle soudainement.

Je sursaute un peu et la regarde dans les yeux.

Ouais… ils sont beaux et bien bleus… un bleu vraiment… azur. Ses yeux.

-Euh…

-Oui, maman! Il est vraiment doux!

Je souris en regardant Eva avant de sourire.

-OK…

La blonde sourit et me prend directement la main avant de la mettre sur la tête du chien.

WOW! Sa peau est vraiment douce! Euh! Son poil!... pas à la fille mais au chien!

Elle n'est pas poilue! Franchement!... En tout cas… je pense…

-Il est doux, dis-je finalement en sortant de mes pensées… bizarres.

Elle sourit.

-Ouais…, rajoute Ev'.

-Vous êtes? me demande-t-elle.

-…Santana! Et c'est ma fille Eva.

Elle sourit et la serveuse arrive avec nos plats.

-Tenez!

-Bon… je vais retourner m'asseoir et vous laissez déjeuner tranquillement entre mère et fille, dit-elle avant de me sourire. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré!

-Moi aussi, dis-je.

-Moi aussi! Au revoir Joe! dit Eva.

Je souris en regardant ma fille et la blonde part vers sa table.

-Elle était gentille, me dit Ev' en coupant sa gaufre.

-Ouais…

-Tu pourrais sortir avec elle!

J'hausse un sourcil.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie amoureuse? demandai-je avant de prendre une bouchée de mes œufs.

-Depuis un moment… j'en parle souvent avec Cassie. Et j'aimerais ça te voir heureuse et amoureuse!

-Mais je suis heureuse! Avec toi!

-Maman! Je sais que tu es heureuse mais en même temps non… je sais que tu as eu un passé difficile… par exemple, d'où je viens! Mais j'aimerais ça te voir avec quelqu'un… et que tu arrêtes de râler que tu n'as pas de sexe...

J'écarquille les yeux!

-Ne dit pas ça! Tu as seulement 8 ans! Et tu n'es pas censé tout savoir ça!

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Je suis ta fille… alors, je sais me débrouiller et comprendre des choses! Je ne suis plus un bébé!

-…Tu es bien ma fille, oui… surtout pour me répondre ça…

Elle sourit et mange.

-En plus, je la connais à peine et elle n'est peut-être même pas gay!

Elle hausse un sourcil et je souris devant la ressemblance frappante qu'on a comme ça.

-Maman… gay ou pas gay, on s'entend pour dire que n'importe qui sortiraient avec toi!

Je souris et regarde mon assiette.

-Tu as raison…

Je l'entends rire un peu et regarde une dernière fois la blonde.

Non… c'est sûr que je ne serai jamais avec elle. Je n'aie rien eu de beau dans ma vie sauf Eva… alors pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui?

**PDV Brittany**

Je souris en revenant m'asseoir à ma table. J'attache la laisse sur la chaise et commence à manger tout en regardant Santana et sa fille. Je les aime bien! Elles sont vraiment gentilles et Santana est vraiment belle! Ses yeux et son visage me font…

J'en perds mes mots.

Mais bon, c'est seulement une attirance physique.

Je continue donc tranquillement à manger, tout en les regardant ou en caressant Joe. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois la serveuse venir les débarrasser et Santana commander la facture. Je mange le reste de mon déjeuner en donnant le reste de ma viande à Joe qui me fait ses beaux petits yeux de chien battu.

Il est trop mignon!

Je regarde la grande brune sortir l'argent de sa veste. Elle met l'argent sur la table avant de prendre la main de sa fille et de partir.

Bon… ça l'aura été une courte et belle rencontre.

Je regarde la serveuse prendre l'argent et le pourboire avant de laisser mon regard vagabonder vers le sol…

MERDE! Elle a oublié son sac à main!

Je me lève rapidement et va le chercher. Je reviens m'asseoir et je prends son porte-monnaie pour trouver une quel compte pièce d'identité pour me dire quel est son numéro ou son adresse. C'est ça qu'il faut faire je crois. Bien, c'est ça que mes parents m'ont dit de faire.

J'ai l'air d'une voleuse mais je m'en fou!

Il y a son argent… ses clés… des mouchoirs… un mascara et un gloss… de la gomme… AH! Il y a une carte!

Je la prends et regarde.

OUI! Il y a son nom de famille! Avec ça, je vais regarder dans le bottin téléphonique et je vais avoir son adresse! Et son numéro de téléphone.

Je termine rapidement de manger. Je laisse l'argent sur la table, prends la laisse de Joe et je vais rapidement à ma voiture. Je fais entrer Joe sur le siège arrière avant d'aller m'asseoir en avant et de prendre le bottin qui est dans ma voiture.

Je cherche longuement. Le papier disait Santana Lopez…

Je cherche encore et encore avant d'enfin trouver.

Son nom était bien caché! Je regarde le nom de la rue et me repère rapidement. C'est à 10 minutes en voiture.

Je regarde l'heure et j'écarquille les yeux. J'ai mon cours de danse dans 15 minutes et je ne finis pas avant 17h! Merde! Et j'en aie pour 10 minutes de trajet mais à l'opposer d'où elle habite!

Il va falloir que j'y aille plus tard!

Je soupire. Je dois, par contre, emmener Joe avec moi. Je ne pourrai jamais aller chez moi et aller au studio dans le temps que j'ai…

-Bon… on va aller danser, Joe!

Il sort la langue et je démarre pour rapidement partir. Par chance, j'ai mes vêtements de danse dans ma voiture.

* * *

**PDV Santana**

-Mierda! Mierda!

-Maman…, me réprimande doucement Eva.

-Désolé…

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié mon sac à main! Avec mes cartes et tout mon salaire! La vie m'en veut!

Je me gare devant le restaurant.

-Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas!

-OK…

Je sors en trombe et vais, en premier lieu, voir si il n'est pas encore en dessous de la chaise.

Merde! Il n'est pas là!

Une serveuse sort et je vais l'arrêter.

-Excusez-moi!

-Oui?!

-Avez-vous trouvé et prit le sac à main qui était en dessous de la chaise?!

-Non! Nous n'avons trouvé aucun sac à main. Désolé.

-Merde!... Merci…

Elle me sourit et part.

-Madame, m'appelle une nouvelle serveuse.

-Oui?! dis-je en me retournant rapidement pleine d'espoir.

-Il y a une femme qui a pris votre sac à main. Je n'aie pas vu qui, parce que j'étais à l'intérieur, par contre…

-OK… merci.

Elle me sourit et repart.

La vie m'en veut, oui.

Je soupire et retourne dans la voiture où Ev' chante la chanson qui joue à la radio.

-Alors? demande-t-elle.

Je soupire et laisse tomber ma tête sur le volant.

-Non… quelqu'un la prit, en plus.

-Oh non…

Ça y est! Les larmes vont couler.

-Ne pleure pas! dit-elle avant d'enjamber les sièges et de venir sur lui à côté de moi.

Aussitôt, elle me prend dans ses bras.

-On va seulement moins manger et… moins regarder la télé. Il faut économiser, dit-elle.

Un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres et elle resserre son étreinte de petite fille.

-Mon salaire que j'ai reçu hier était dedans en plus! Merde! Le salaire des deux dernières semaines et mon pourboire!

Elle m'embrasse la joue et j'essaie de me calmer. Eva est bien la seule devant qui je me laisse aller. Après quelques minutes, je m'essuie les joues et me redresse.

-Bon… on va rentrer…

-Ouais… je t'aime, maman! Et si tu veux, pour aider, je peux me mettre à vendre des journaux!

Je souris.

-Non, ma belle. Tu n'as pas à m'aider. Tu es une petite fille de 8 ans qui doit vivre son enfance! Et non travailler! Et je t'aime aussi!

Elle sourit.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui… maintenant, attache-toi!

Elle s'assoit et s'attache avant que je ne reparte vers la maison.

* * *

**PDV Brittany**

-UN, DEUX, TOIS, QUATRE… CINQ, SIX… Jenny! Ta jambe plus haute! dis-je avant de la lever un peu plus.

Je continue de marcher entre les danseurs. Je les regarde comme il faut et les évalues. Dans une semaine, c'est leur examen final. Ils vont tous faire un solo devant moi.

Le cours continue jusqu'à ce que 17h apparaisse sur l'horloge.

-Parfait, tout le monde! Vous pouvez y aller! C'était super!

Ils ramassent leurs affaires et me saluent avant d'aller vers les vestiaires. J'appelle Joe qui est dans le coin de la salle. Il court vers moi et je le caresse.

-Tu es un bon chien! Je t'aime!

Il me liche la joue et je souris. Je ramasse mes affaires et prend sa laisse avant de sortir.

Je dois aller chez cette femme pour son sac à main.

Je me dépêche de sortir de l'immeuble et d'entrer avec Joe dans ma voiture. Je regarde de nouveau l'adresse avant de partir en route. J'en aie pour 20 minutes de trajet environ. J'allume la radio et me met à chanter.

Le trajet se fait bien et en 25 minutes, je suis dans sa rue. Je roule donc lentement et regarde le numéro de porte.

Le sien est 23.

15…17…19…21…23!

Super!

Je me gare devant sa maison. Une belle maison, je dois dire. Je prends le sac à main et sors de ma voiture. Je marche le long de la petit allée avant de monter les quelques marches et de sonner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre dévoilant cette Santana. Elle a l'air beaucoup plus fatiguée que ce matin.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Oui? dit-elle.

-Bonsoir! Je ne sais pas si-

-Oui! me coupe-t-elle. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là et pourquoi savez-vous où j'habite?!

-Euh… en fait, ce matin, après que vous soyez partie, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez laissé votre sac à main en dessous de votre chaise et je n'aie pas voulu que-

-ATTENDEZ! s'exclame-t-elle.

J'avais vu que son expression avait changé mais de là à cette réaction…

-C'est vous qui avez mon sac à main?!

-…Oui, juste ici! dis-je en le sortant de derrière mon dos.

Un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage et elle me prend dans ses bras.

Je souris et referme l'étreinte. J'ai toujours aimé les câlins. Et je dois dire que les siens sont super. Elle porte un débardeur donc je sens automatiquement ses bras. Elle a la peau vraiment douce. Et elle sent bonne…

Après quelques secondes, elle s'éloigne.

-Désolé…

-Non, non! J'adore les câlins.

Elle rit doucement.

-Entrez!

Elle se pousse un peu et j'entre. Je reste surprise.

L'intérieur est amèrement décoré pour l'extérieur de sa maison. À ce que je vois en tout cas. J'ai un accès direct avec le salon et je dois dire que les meubles sont…

Ordinaire.

Il n'y a aucune décoration. Il y a seulement un sofa, une petite télévision et une petite table basse pour toute la grande pièce.

-Merci infiniment! me dit-elle me sortant de mes pensées.

Je souris.

-Ça me fait plaisir!

-Maman?! entendis-je crier Eva.

-Je suis dans l'entrée! Vient!

Elle me sourit encore en fouillant dans son sac. J'entends un bruit de pas et la petite arrive.

-Regarde ma chérie! dit Santana en lui montrant le sac. C'était elle qui l'avait récupérée!

La petite sourit en grand avant de venir se plaquer contre moi.

-MERCI, MERCI, MERCI! me dit-elle à répétition.

-Ça me fait plaisir!

-Tenez! dit soudainement Santana en me tendant quelques billets.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-NON! Non! Gardez votre argent! Je n'ai rien fait de fantastique.

-Pour nous, vous êtes notre héros! dit la petite.

Je souris.

-Prenez-les!

-Non! Vraiment! Gardez votre argent! Je n'en aie pas besoin. Ça m'a fait plaisir!

Elle soupire et range son argent. Elle met ensuite son sac sur un crochet à côté des manteaux qui sont… vieux.

-Désolé pour ma tenue! dis-je en me regardant. Je sors de mon cours de danse et j'ai voulu me dépêcher!

-Aucun problème! Vous apprenez la danse? dit-elle rapidement. De tout façon, vous avez un beau corps alors vous n'avez rien à reprocher!

Je souris.

-Merci… et je dirais la même chose pour vous. Et, je donne les cours de danse! Je suis danseuse professionnelle.

Elle hoche la tête et la petite nous regarde en souriant.

-Elle pourrait rester?! dit-elle enfin.

Santana la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour la refermer.

-Eva! On ne peut pas inviter des gens comme ça, chuchote-t-elle.

-De toute façon, mon chien m'attend dans ma voiture et je ne veux pas déranger! Je suis seulement venu vous rapporter ce qui vous appartenait.

Elle hoche la tête tandis qu'Eva fait une petite moue.

-Merci encore et…

Elle regarde quelques secondes sa fille qui sourit.

-…et peut-être accepteriez-vous de prendre un café avec moi? Cette semaine. Pour vous remercier!

Je souris.

-Ça me ferait plaisir!

Elle sourit grandement et prend un stylo dans son sac.

-Écrivez-moi votre numéro! dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Je souris, prends le stylo et l'écrit. Je lui re donne le crayon avant de finalement partir en souriant.

Une bonne chose de fait!

**PDV Santana**

WOW! Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse que maintenant.

J'ai retrouvé mon sac et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Bon OK… elle n'est peut-être pas… de mon bord mais au moins j'aurai une amie. Car sincèrement, je n'aie pas vraiment d'amis. Les filles avec qui je travaille sont seulement pour moi mes collègues. Il y a seulement Cassie… si je suis une amie pour elle…

Je regarde Eva et elle sourit grandement.

-YEAH! crie-t-elle. Enfin!

Je souris et ris doucement.

-Je suis contente que tu lui aies demandé pour un café…

Je souris.

-Ouais… moi aussi…

-Peut-être que vous allez tomber amoureuse, que vous allez vous mariées et avoir des enfants!

Je la regarde quelques secondes avant de rire doucement.

-Il ne faut pas trop croire, ma belle! Je l'aie appris avec le temps. C'est ce qui fait le plus mal. Surtout quand ils ne se réalisent pas…

Elle fait une moue.

-…OK… tu devrais aller écrire le numéro avant qu'il ne s'efface.

-Bonne idée! dis-je avant de partir vers la cuisine.

* * *

_ALORS?! :) Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre?! :D Le réveil entre mère/fille? Le déjeuné et leur drôle de rencontre?! :P Les pensées bizarre à Santana et l'oublie de son sac?! et enfin quand Britt va lu reporter!? :D_

_Dite-moi tout ce que vous pensez! :D :) MERCI!_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Review et à la prochaine! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, bonjour! :D :D Je suis très heureuse de publié la suite de cette fic'! :) Surtout avec tous les reviews que je reçois! :D Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez!_

**_MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI! :D_**

**_Jade: MERCI! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ta review et j'espère que ce ne sera pas ta dernière :) Haha! Eva est LA plus cool! ;) Haha! :P J'approuve! Il va avoir un peu de brittanitude mais à peine! Vraiment à peine! :P_**

**_Little panda: MERCI! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu as écrit :) Je suis contente que le concepte te plaise! :)_**

_Bon, merci aussi de follower ma fic' et de la mettre en favorite! :D Çe me fait plus que plaisir! :D_

_Bon... je vous laisse lire ;)_

* * *

**PDV Externe **

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis l'incident du sac à main et Santana n'avait pas eu le courage de rappeler Brittany.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait eu peu de relation amoureuse. Elle s'était fait rejeter plusieurs fois et elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille s'attache encore plus à cet inconnu qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne voulait pas espérée.

Pourtant chaque matin, elle regardait le numéro de téléphone de la blonde sur son frigidaire. Elle espérait qu'en le regardant, le numéro allait se composer tout seul ou que Brittany allait appeler en même temps.

Mais c'était peine perdu.

Peut-être ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle? Qu'elle avait seulement accepté comme ça pour partir le plus rapidement possible. En voyant Eva et son expression.

La latina soupira et laissa tomber le crayon sur le bureau avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Cassie allait bientôt arriver pour garder Eva.

_Je devrais aller voir ma fille avant de partir…_

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle alla voir Eva qui regardait tranquillement une émission éducative à la télé. Elle s'assit près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore appelée?

Santana soupira.

-Parce que… je… j'ai peur…

La petite hispanique soupira et se colla auprès de sa mère. Elle adorait la chaleur que celle-ci lui donnait. Son amour, sa tendresse, son dénouement…

Elle aimait sa mère plus que tout. Elle était la meilleure au monde pour l'avoir garder.

Avec son origine aussi…

La petite ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par la respiration et les caresses de sa mère. Tellement qu'elle n'entendit même pas Cassie rentrer.

-Ma belle… je suis là…, lui dit doucement Cassie.

Eva ouvrit les yeux en souriant. Santana n'était plus près d'elle mais elle sentait Cassie qui la regardait en souriant.

-Salut, lui répondit-elle.

-Tu dormais?

-Presque… maman est où?

-Je suis là! lui répondit Santana en arrivant de la cuisine. Je dois partir tout de suite! Je t'aime, ma belle! À demain!

-Je t'aime aussi! Fait beaucoup d'argent! lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Santana sourit et partie vers le bar.

-Alors… tu veux aller te coucher maintenant? Il reste 1 heure avant ton heure habituelle…

-Non… je vais rester un peu avec toi…

-Super! Alors… as-tu passé une belle journée?!

-Oui… j'ai fait ma grammaire et mes math… je m'avance beaucoup…

-Et Santana?

Eva soupira.

-…Maman va moyen… je sais qu'elle veut rappeler Brittany mais elle ne le fait pas! Et ça me rend triste de la voir triste.

-Je comprends… elle a son numéro?

-Oui! Il est sur le frigo!

Cassie sourit grandement.

-Tu sais quoi?! On va leur arranger le café!

La petite fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça?!

-Tu vas appeler Brittany, là maintenant et tu vas leur organiser le rendez-vous-café!

Eva ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Elle sauta au coup de Cassie.

-T'es la meilleure! On y va!

Elle sauta par terre et courut vers la cuisine. Elle se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro, alors que Cassie la regardait faire en souriant.

-Ça sonne!... Brittany?!...C'est Eva, la fille à Santana!... Oui, oui! Je t'appelle parce que maman n'est pas capable de t'inviter boire un café. Elle a trop peur… oui, oui peur!... Parce qu'elle t'aime bien! Bref, je t'appelle parce que je sais qu'elle ne le fera jamais si je ne le fais pas, alors toi et elle, demain vous allez boire un café!... Tu es d'accord?!...Super!... OK! Elle va être là! Merci! Bye!

Eva raccrocha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-J'en déduit que c'est un : oui!?

-OUI! cria Eva en se jetant dans les bras de Cassie.

**PDV Brittany**

Je souris en raccrochant.

Eva est trop mignonne. Appeler au lieu de sa mère…

Mais je me demande vraiment pourquoi Santana avait peur…

Elle m'a dit que c'est parce qu'elle m'aime bien mais pour moi… quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu veux le ou la voir!

Bref, j'ai hâte à demain! De la connaitre. Elle m'a l'aire super gentille et j'adore Eva! Elle est trop drôle et gentille aussi!

Je souris et regarde Tina et Mike.

-C'était qui? demande Tina.

-Eva.

-Eva…et c'est qui?

-Une petite fille! dis-je en allant m'asseoir.

Ils écarquillent les yeux.

-Quoi?

-Tu parles avec une petite fille! dit Mike.

-Ouais… je la connais. Elle et sa mère. Je vais aller prendre un café demain avec elle.

-Avec la petite!? s'exclame Tina.

-Non! Avec sa mère! Santana!

Je la vois soupirer avec Mike.

-Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes?! demandai-je perdu.

Ils rient doucement et je fronce les sourcils.

Bref… j'ai hâte à demain!

**PDV Santana**

J'ouvre très lentement les yeux. Et difficilement.

Je suis rentré du bar à 5h du matin…

Je suis fatigué…

Au moins, je me suis fait beaucoup de pourboire. Assez pour payer quelques nouveaux vêtements à Eva…

Et le reste de mon salaire pour la nourriture et l'électricité.

Je soupire et me frotte les yeux. Je reste, quelques secondes, couché avant de lentement me lever. Au moins, en arrivant, j'ai pris le temps de mettre un jogging et un chandail. Comme ça, je ne suis pas coller dans mes vêtements…

Je m'étire et descend lentement en bas. Je sais qu'il est midi…

Eva est sûrement en train de faire ses affaires.

J'arrive dans le couloir et je me dirige vers la cuisine où je vais prendre un bon café! J'entre dans celle-ci et fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demandai-je immédiatement en voyant Eva jouer avec le four.

-Coucou maman! J'essaie de me faire un oeuf!... Mais c'est plus dur que je le croyais!

Je souris et lève les yeux au ciel.

Je lui aie dit des millions de fois de ne pas jouer avec le four pour plusieurs raisons mais elle ne m'écoute pas… elle a trop le même caractère que moi!

-Chérie! J'apprécie le fait que tu veux t'occuper de moi mais je t'aie déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec le four! C'est dangereux!

Elle soupire et s'enlève, alors que j'allume le four.

-Désolé… mais je voulais me faire à manger et tu me prends pour un bébé!

-Mais non! dis-je en soupirant. Tu es ma grande fille et je te fais confiance mais… je suis seulement inquiète. Et c'est normal pour une mère.

Elle soupire et va s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-…Sinon… qu'as-tu fait hier? demandai-je pour enlever la mauvaise ambiance.

Elle réfléchit avant de grandement sourire.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec Brittany dans 50 minutes!

-QUOI?! s'exclamai-je. Tu te moques de moi!?

-Non! Je l'aie appelé hier et elle t'a donnée rendez-vous à l'Angel café pour 13h…

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon air et j'écarquille les yeux.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je savais que tu le voulais mais que tu manquais de courage et que tu avais peur! Et je suis fatigué de te voir triste et seule!

Je la regarde quelques secondes avant de me précipiter vers la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre ma douche!

Je me déshabille en même temps que je marche. Je ferme la porte et entre dans la douche. Je me lave très, très rapidement!

Je dois être présentable! Et belle!

Je prends ma douche en 3 minutes. Je sors, m'enroule dans une serviette et je cours jusque dans ma chambre. Je manque de tomber plusieurs fois avec mes pieds mouillés. J'arrive dans ma chambre et m'habille.

Je mets une belle robe moulante et je sors ma brosse. Je brosse rapidement mes cheveux avant de les arranger en quelque chose de beau. Je me maquille légèrement.

Je descends en bas et Eva essuie l'eau que j'aie faite.

-Merci, ma belle! dis-je en l'embrassant sur la tête.

-Pour?

-TOUT!

Je mets mes souliers et prends mon sac mais je me fige!

Merde! Eva va être toute seule!

-EVA! Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule!

-Je sais! C'est pour ça que Cassie va arriver dans quelques minutes. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée. Donc elle m'a proposé de me garder.

Je souris.

-Super, je-

**TOC! TOC!**

-Entre!

La porte s'ouvre et Cassie entre en souriant.

-MERCI! dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir.

-De rien…, l'entendis-je dire.

J'entre dans ma voiture et roule vers le café. Il est à 15 minutes d'ici. J'ai le temps.

J'ai hâte de la voir…

NON!

C'est seulement un rendez-vous de remerciement! N'oublie pas! Elle n'est sûrement pas lesbienne et ne t'aimes pas…

Ne pas espérer…

Je roule depuis 15 minutes et je vois enfin le café. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne. Tant mieux!

Je me gare et sors de ma voiture, mon sac en main. Je respire un bon coup et entre. Le café est beau. Je suis venue qu'une seule fois, il y a quelques années.

Je regarde si elle est là.

Non.

Bon… je vais aller m'asseoir à une banquette.

Je m'avance dans le café et vais m'asseoir. Je mets mon sac près de moi et patiente.

Je ferais mieux de l'attendre avant d'aller commander… non?

En tout cas, c'est ce que je crois.

Merde! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie avec quelqu'un!

Respire Santana! Respire! Rappelle-toi comme tu étais bad-ass… tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

Je prends de grandes respirations et j'attends.

5 minutes passent… elle ne viendra pas! J'en suis sûr! Je suis juste une pauvre mère qui n'a pas d'argent et que-

-Santana! dit soudainement une femme.

Je regarde et souris.

Elle est là!

Elle vient rapidement vers moi, le grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise mais bon…

-Bonjour! dis-je alors qu'elle s'assoit devant moi. Ça va?

-Oui, super! Toi!?

-Ouais…

Elle me regarde en souriant. Je ne parle pas. Je me sens un peu intimidé.

Disons que ma vie m'a enseignée de ne faire confiance à personne… et de ne surtout pas espérer. Merde. Je change tellement souvent d'attitude…

-Euh… tu… tu as soif?! demandai-je alors que je la vois ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Elle fait une moue avant de sourire.

-Ouais!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Je vais te le payer! Tu le mérites!

-Non….

-OUI! dis-je fermement.

Au moins, je n'aie pas perdu ma fermeté…

-OK…, dit-elle en souriant. Je vais prendre un café latté.

Je souris.

-Quelque chose à manger?

-Non! Merci. J'ai mangé avant de venir.

J'hoche la tête et prends mon argent avant d'aller commander.

Un café, un café latté et un muffin.

Je commande et paies rapidement. Je prends mes affaires et retourne m'asseoir.

-Merci! dit-elle en prenant son breuvage.

-De rien…

Je m'assois en face et mange lentement mon muffin.

-Alors… tu avais peur de m'appeler? dit-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence où je la regardais.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon café.

-Euh…

-Ça va?! me demande-t-elle en voyant que je reprends mon air.

-…Oui… euh… pourquoi tu dis ça?!

-C'est ta fille qui m'a dit ça au téléphone… elle m'a dit que tu voulais m'appeler mais que tu avais peur… je lui aie demandé pourquoi et elle m'a dit parce que tu… m'aimes bien…

J'écarquille les yeux.

Merde! La honte!

Je vais parler à Eva quand je vais rentrer…

-Euh… je… je ne… oui… c'est… j'avais peur…

-Parce que tu m'aimes bien?

Je rougis et regarde mon café. Je la vois sourire du coin de l'œil! Elle se moque de moi!

-Moi, oui, en tout cas…

Je la regarde précipitamment. Elle me sourit en penchant la tête.

-Je t'aime bien… bon, je te connais que depuis peu mais je sens qu'on pourrait devenir amie et faire connaissance…

Amie…

C'est déjà un bon début.

Je souris.

-Ouais… je… je t'aime bien, oui… je suis seulement habitué au rejet et j'avais peur de ça…

Merde! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de parler de ça!

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Tu es habitué au rejet?! Mais tu es tellement belle! Et gentille!

Je rougis. Encore.

-Merci… toi aussi…

Elle sourit.

-Merci… mais ta raison me laisse perplexe…

-Oublie ça! Je n'aie rien dit!

Elle ouvre la bouche mais je la devance.

-Sinon! Tu es danseuse professionnelle?!

-Oui! J'ai fait plusieurs tournées internationales pour des stars pendant quelques années. Maintenant, j'enseigne la danse pour plusieurs niveaux… hier, j'ai fait passer mes examens finals de solos pour mon groupe avancé.

-Super! Et c'était comment?

-Génial! Ils ont tous réussi.

Je souris.

-Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?

-…Euh… je travaille dans un bar… depuis plusieurs années…

-À oui?! Tu as fait autre chose?

-Euh…

_Flash-Back_

_-Lâche-moi! _

_-Non! Et appelle-moi : Patron! _

_Comment j'ai pu venir travailler ici?!_

_-Maintenant, tu vas te taire et te laisser faire! dit-il avant de me tenir fermement les mains et de m'embrasser._

_Une larme glisse sur ma joue._

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Santana?

-Oui?!

-Tu as travaillé ailleurs?

-NON! dis-je rapidement.

-OK… tu as grandi ici? À New-York.

-Ouais…

Elle hoche la tête. Je ne veux pas parler de ma vie d'avant… elle était assez dur et triste comme ça…

-Et toi? demandai-je pour l'empêcher de parler de moi.

-Non… j'ai grandi dans l'Ohio dans la ville de Lima… je faisais partie de la chorale et je dansais… et j'étais dans les Cheerleader…

-Cool… tu as eu des belles années?

-Oui! Génial! J'avais beaucoup d'amis et j'étais populaire. Toi?

J'avale dur.

-Non… pas vraiment… mes… mes parents m'ont rejeté quand ils ont appris que j'étais lesbienne… j'étais déjà pauvre, alors j'ai seulement terminé ma dernière année. Je n'aie pas de diplôme universitaire…

J'avale difficilement en me souvenant de cette période.

-Oh…, dit-elle.

Voilà! Maintenant, elle a peur de moi, et elle va elle aussi me rejeter. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de parler de ça! MERDE!

Je serre difficilement la mâchoire. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je regarde mes mains enlacées et soudainement, sa main apparaît sur les miennes.

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas demandé, si j'aurais su. Et je trouve tes parents vraiment nuls! Je n'aie moi-même aucune sexualité définie alors…

Je la regarde dans les yeux précipitamment.

Elle n'est pas…

Je souris.

C'est déjà un bon début… et elle m'accepte.

-Merci… et de toute façon, mes parents sont morts…

Elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme.

-Bon! Parlons d'autre chose, s'il-te-plait!

Elle sourit et enlève sa main des miennes avant de continuer à parler.

* * *

-Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'Eva m'ait appelée. J'ai adoré passé du temps avec toi! dit-elle alors qu'on sort du café.

Je souris.

-Moi aussi…

-J'aimerais bien te revoir! Apprendre à te connaitre, parce qu'on n'a pas parlé beaucoup de toi.

Ouais… disons que j'ai évité de parler de moi. Je ne suis pas prête à parler de moi… elle en sait déjà assez.

-Ouais…

-Et avec Eva aussi! J'adore ta fille!

Je souris. Qui ne l'aime pas?!

-Ouais… si tu veux…

-Bon… je dois y aller! dit-elle. J'ai des courses à faire. On s'appelle.

-OK. Oui! Bonne journée…

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse les joues. Aussitôt, une drôle de sensation naît dans mon corps. Je tente bien de l'ignorer mais…

Elle est forte.

Elle me sourit et part dans la direction opposée de ma voiture. Je la regarde marcher. Mon regard déviant sur ses courbes.

Elle est vraiment belle!

Je sors enfin de ma torpeur et regarde l'heure.

Il est presque 15h.

Je devrais rentrer! Je vérifie que j'ai bien mon sac avant de partir vers la voiture pour rentrer.

J'ai hâte de voir ma fille et de lui raconter le « rendez-vous ».

**PDV Externe**

Du côté d'Eva, cette dernière était tranquillement assise à la table avec Cassie et travaillait. Elle apprenait le français. Elle apprendrait bien l'espagnol mais elle connaissait déjà très bien la langue puisque sa mère était bilingue.

-Comment dit-on… J'ai faim?! demanda Cassie.

-Euh… _je… faim._

-Bien! Presque! Ce n'est pas :_ Je _mais_ j'ai._

-OK! _J'ai faim…_

-Parfait! Maintenant-

-COUCOU! s'exclama soudainement Santana en entrant.

Eva sourit grandement et courut vers sa mère dans l'entrée de la maison. Cassie la suivit.

-Salut, maman! dit la petite en sautant dans ses bras.

La grande latina avait anticipée et la rattrapa. Eva enroula ses jambes et s'accrocha au cou de sa mère.

-Ça va?!

-Très bien! Toi?

-Oui! Je travaillais le français avec Cassie!

-Super!

-Coucou, dit justement Cassie en arrivant en souriant.

-Elle a bien fait ça?

-Très bien! Comme toujours!

-Tant mieux… mais j'aime mieux le demander à chaque fois… elle a tout de même mon caractère.

Eva leva les yeux au ciel, alors que la grande brune- Cassie- riait.

-Alors, comment ton rendez-vous s'est passé? demanda joyeusement Eva.

Santana sourit et marcha jusque dans le salon avec Cassie. Cette dernière resta debout, alors que la mère et la fille était sur le sofa.

-Bien… on a parlé. On a fait connaissance.

-As-tu parlé de… ton passé? demanda Cassie.

Celle-ci était la seule au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Santana avec Eva. Personne d'autre.

-…Un peu… je lui en aie parlé sans faire exprès…

-Ça veut dire que tu es à l'aise avec elle…

-Peut-être…

-Sinon, elle est gentille? demande Eva.

-Oui! Très gentille…

La petite sourit à pleine dent.

-Bon, je dois y aller! Je travaille à 16h. Ça m'a fait plaisir de venir! dit Cassie.

-Merci! dit Santana en allant l'enlacer.

-De rien.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et Cassie partie.

**PDV Santana**

-Bon, on est lundi et ce soir c'est ma nuit de congé, souris-je.

-À oui?!

-Oui.

-YEAH! dit Eva.

Je souris attendrit.

-Bon… tu en étais où avec ton français?

-Ça faisait 30 minutes que j'en faisais.

-Un petit 15 minutes et je te laisse tranquille.

-OK!

-On pourrait même aller au Park!

-OUI! crie-t-elle avant de m'enlacer la jambe et de partir vers la cuisine.

Je souris et la suis.

Je l'aime tellement ma fille.

* * *

-YEAH! crie Eva en sortant précipitamment de la voiture après l'avoir garé.

Je souris et prends le sac de trucs utiles avant de sortir avec les clés et de les mettre aussi dans le sac.

-Vient! On va aller se chercher un endroit où s'installer.

Elle regarde un peu autour. Sûrement pour regarder si Tyler et Skye sont venu après l'école. Elle me suit finalement et je m'installe en dessous d'un arbre.

-As-tu vu s'ils étaient là?

-Non… mais d'habitude ils arrivent plus vers 16h…

-Ils leur restent une quinzaine de minutes.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Bon… je vais aller où les jeux.

-OK!

Elle sourit et part. Je la regarde avant de m'asseoir. Il fait chaud. On est bien. En tout cas, j'ai bien fait de me changer pour un short et un débardeur ample.

Je sors mon calepin et mon crayon et recommence à écrire. Je regarde toujours si Eva est là quelques fois.

Plusieurs minutes passent.

-Bonjour, Madame. Lopez! cit soudainement deux enfants en cœur.

Je relève rapidement la tête et sourit.

Tyler et Skye sont là!

Eva va être contente!

-Bonjour, les enfants! Vous allez bien?

-Oui! Et vous?

J'hoche à tête et souris.

-Eva est là? demande Skye.

-Oui! Elle est dans les jeux. Là-bas! rajoutai-je en la pointant.

Ils regardent avant de sourire.

-Super! Merci! dit Tyler avant de partir suivit de Skye.

Je souris et les regarde. Eva les prend dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne commencent à jouer ensemble.

Je recommence à écrire avant d'entendre quelqu'un.

-Vous êtes populaire auprès des enfants, dit une femme.

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde.

Une brune d'à peu près ma taille me regarde en souriant.

-On se connait?

-Non! Je suis Rachel! dit-elle poliment en me tendant la main.

-Santana, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez?

Je fronce les sourcils et ramène le cahier vers moi.

-Ce n'est pas de vos affaires! On ne se connait même pas! dis-je sur mes gardes.

-Désolé… je ne voulais pas être bizarre ou irrespectueuse! C'est seulement que je croyais avoir vu des paroles et je suis chanteuse alors-

-C'est bon! la coupai-je.

-Désolé…encore…

J'hoche la tête et regarde ma fille. Quelques secondes passent et je remarque qu'elle est toujours là. Je la regarde encore.

-Vous voulez quelque chose? J'ai volé votre endroit personnel?!

-NON! Je…je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise! J'attends seulement ma petite-amie d'un café! Je lui aie dit que je l'attendrais ici…

-Oh…

Je la regarde sans parler.

-Ça vous dérange?! Que je sors avec une fille! demande-t-elle fermement.

-NON! Bien sûr que non! Vraiment pas! Je… je suis moi-même comme ça…

Elle hoche la tête avant de sourire.

-Vous pouvez, vous asseoir, dis-je avant de regarder Eva.

Elle attend quelques secondes, et elle s'assoit. Elle ne parle pas.

-Vous avez un enfant? demande-t-elle.

-Oui… la petite là-bas, dis-je en pointant Eva qui est entrain de rire avec Skye.

-Elle est belle… elle vous ressemble…

Je souris.

-Merci… et oui, je sais… et vous?

-Non! Je me promène seulement avec ma copine.

J'hoche la tête.

-Chérie!? dit soudainement une autre femme.

Je lève la tête et vois une blonde. Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Hey! dit Rachel avant de se lever et de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

Je souris mais soupire intérieurement.

Je les envies.

-Merci! dit la brune en prenant son breuvage.

La blonde ne parle pas et me regarde.

-Quoi?! dis-je fermement.

-Quinn, c'est Santana. On a seulement parlé un peu.

-Vous vous connaissez?!

-Depuis… 5 minutes…

-Mon dieu! As-tu peur que je te la vole?! Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça n'arrivera pas…

Rachel sourit et cette Quinn fait une drôle d'expression avant de prendre la main de la brune.

-Bon… on s'en va? demande-t-elle.

-Ouais… bonne journée! me dit Rachel en souriant avant de partir avec la blonde qui a un drôle d'air.

J'hausse un sourcil.

Il y en a des bizarres…

Je soupire et reprends mon écriture tout en surveillant ma fille.

**PDV Brittany**

J'entre enfin dans mon appartement avec des sacs pleins les mains. Je les laisse tomber dans le salon avant de soupirer.

J'ai peut-être un peu trop acheté… mais on ne sait jamais!

Joe arrive tranquillement vers moi. La langue sortie et en balançant la queue. Je souris et caresse sa tête.

-Tu as eu une belle journée, gros chien?!

Il hoche la tête et je souris. Il jappe et je souris encore.

-Oui! dis-je. Santana est très gentille et agréable! J'espère qu'on va devenir des amies!... Peut-être bien, oui… si elle m'aime bien. Mais elle n'a pas eu une belle vie, je crois… avec le peu qu'elle m'a dit d'elle.

Je soupire.

Je me demande ce qu'elle cache pour être comme ça. Elle m'intrigue.

Bon… maintenant, je dois ranger mes courses…

Je prends les sacs et m'affaire à tout ranger. Par chance que j'aie un climatiseur.

Bon… demain, je travaille toute la journée… mercredi dans l'après-midi… jeudi, j'ai seulement un cours le matin… vendredi de 12h à 17h…

Je pourrais l'inviter, elle et Eva à souper ici! Samedi!

Je vais l'appeler! Maintenant!

Je décroche le combiné et regarde son numéro de téléphone. Je le compose et attends.

-Merde! dis-je à haute voix.

C'est sa boite vocale… je vais laisser un message.

* * *

**PDV Santana**

-MERCI, MAMAN! s'exclame Eva alors que l'on entre dans la maison.

Je souris.

-Ça me fait plaisir!

Elle m'entoure de ses bras. Je souris et mets mes mains sur sa tête et caresse ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, mon poussin. Tu t'es bien amusé?

-OUI! s'exclame-t-elle encore en enlevant ses souliers et sa veste.

Je souris.

-Tant mieux!

-Et Tyler m'a demandé si je pouvais aller dormir chez lui vendredi!

-… Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tant que ses parents veulent aussi!

-OK! dit-elle en partant vers la cuisine. Je vais l'appeler demain!

Je souris et la suis.

-Bon, que veux-tu pour souper?

-N'importe quoi?! Ce qu'il y a!

Je souris et ouvre le frigo.

-Des légumes sautés et du riz?!

-Ouais!

Je sors ce qu'il faut.

-Maman!

-Oui?

-Il y a un message!

-Tu peux le mettre, s'il-te-plait.

-Oui!

Je l'entends y aller et appuyer sur le bouton.

_« Bonjour, Santana! C'est Brittany. Je sais qu'on s'est vu il y a quelques heures mais… je me demandais si tu voulais venir souper chez moi Samedi soir! Avec Eva! J'adorais! Euh… c'est ça… rappelle-moi! »_

Je reste surprise.

Elle veut me revoir. Sérieusement!

Je regarde Eva et elle a un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-OUI! dit-elle.

Je souris.

-OUI! répète-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et j'hoche la tête en la regardant.

Elle laisse échapper un petit crie avant de courir partout dans la maison. Je ris doucement et cuisine.

* * *

_:D ALORS?! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce 3e chapitre?! :D Le début avec la peur de Santana et Eva qui appelle Britt? :P Et le "rendez-vous" au café et la relation qui se développe peu à peu entre elles? Ce que vous savez de plus sur Santana et le Parc et l'apparition de Rachel?! :P Bref... DITE-MOI TOUT! :D_

_J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé! :D À la prochaine!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou, chers lecteurs! :D Ça va bien?! :D_

_Moi super, comme toujours et ça grâce à quoi?!... Grâce à tous vos review! :D Sérieusement, je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci pour vos review. Ça me fait plaisir, ça me pousse à écrire aussi bien et longtemps et à me dévouer profondément dans une fic'! MERCI!_

**_Jade: MERCI beaucoup beaucoup! :) Je suis contente que le changement de personnalité te plait :) Merci :) Haha! Et moi, j'ai hâte de le poster :) Le moment sera soit dans le prochain soit dans l'autre... je ne m'en souviens plus... :P_**

**_Little panda: Merci vraiment beaucoup! :D J'ai moi-même rit en écrivant ce moment :P :) Elles vont toutes se rencontrer avec Brittany dans un prochain chap' ;)_**

_Bon, maintenant, deuxième rendez-vous... ;) Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

**PDV Externe**

La blonde sortait de la douche quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle venait de rentrer d'un cours de danse. Il était 18h le vendredi et elle n'attendait personne.

Elle fronça les sourcils en allant à sa porte. Elle regarda par le trou avant de sourire et d'ouvrir.

-Salut, les filles! dit-elle en souriant.

Rachel et Quinn sourirent avant de prendre une drôle d'expression.

-On dérange? demanda Rachel en voyant la tenue de la danseuse.

-NON! dit Brittany en les faisant entrer. Je sors de la douche. J'avais de la danse jusqu'à 17h… mais que faites-vous ici?!

-On voulait te faire une surprise et te rendre visite! répondit Quinn.

-Merci! Je suis contente de vous voire! Faite comme chez vous! Je vais aller m'habiller! dit la plus grande blonde avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Les deux autres allèrent dans le salon avec Joe. Elles parlèrent un peu avant que Brittany ne revienne en jogging, débardeur et cheveux lousses..

-Vous voulez quelque chose? Vous avez mangés?!

-Oui! On a mangés! répondit la brune.

-Ça vous dérange si je me fais un sandwich?

-Mais non, Britt! dit Quinn. Sinon, comment ça va?

-Super! Vous?

-Bien aussi! répondirent-elles en même temps avant de s'embrasser.

Brittany sourit en se faisant à manger.

-Alors… as-tu hâte à demain? demanda Rachel.

Les lèvres de la danseuse s'étirèrent pour un sourire.

-Oui! J'ai hâte de la voir et de la connaître en profondeur. Elle m'a à peine parlé d'elle lundi passé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a 28 ans. Sa fille a 8 ans. Elle a grandi à New-York dans la pauvreté et ses parents l'ont mise à la porte parce qu'elle est lesbienne.

Brittany les regarda. Les filles se regardaient.

-WOW! Pauvre elle.

-Elle fait quoi dans la vie?

-Elle n'a pas pu aller à l'Université. Elle dit avoir été chanceuse d'avoir pu finir son secondaire. Elle n'avait pas d'argent, ni de bourse pour aller plus loin. Elle a donc commencé à travailler dans un bar et elle fait encore ça. Elle a une très belle maison mais… l'intérieur est… ordinaire.

Quinn fronça les sourcils alors que Rachel se leva, suivit de Quinn, pour venir plus près de Brittany.

-Comment ça? demanda Rachel.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… l'extérieur est très beau. Une maison de banlieue mais… il y a très, très peu de meubles et ils sont… comment dire… vieux. Elle gagne sa vie pour elle et sa fille comme elle peut.

-WOW! dit la brune.

-Et sa fille va à l'école?

-Si on veut. Eva fait l'école à la maison par San. C'est tout ce que je sais. Comment elle le fait et où elle prend ses trucs… aucune idée.

Aucune d'elles ne parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Brittany mangeait son sandwich, alors que Quinn et Rachel pensait à cette Santana.

-Et tu comptes devenir quoi pour elle? demanda soudainement Quinn en encerclant la taille de Rachel qui se lova contre elle.

-…Je ne sais pas…, répondit la danseuse après mûre réflexion. Je l'aime bien. Elle est super gentille et Eva est super… j'espère devenir son amie. Une bonne amie. Et peut-être plus… je veux dire… elle est super belle et gentille et elle n'essaie pas de me draguer ou quoique ce soit. Si ça va plus loin, tant mieux.

Elle continua à manger tandis que Rachel souriait et que Quinn avait l'air pensive.

* * *

Chez Santana, cette dernière était en train de préparer le bain pour Eva.

**PDV Santana**

-Eva?! Viens! Le bain est prêt, dis-je avant d'arrêter l'eau et d'aller dans sa chambre.

Je monte rapidement l'escalier et quand je suis rendu à sa porte, elle sort.

-Oh! dit-elle.

-Tu as ton pyjama?

-Non.

-Va dans la salle de bain te déshabiller. Je vais le prendre.

-D'accord, dit-elle avant de sautillé jusqu'au marche pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Je souris et vais prendre son pyjama. Je prends le rose avec les princesses Disney dessus avant de prendre un bas de sous-vêtement propre et de retourner dans la salle de bain. J'arrive quand elle commence à rentrer dedans. Je mets ses affaires sur le contoir avant de mettre de la mousse.

Eva s'amuse à la faire monter. Je la regarde quelques secondes le sourire aux lèvres avant de m'asseoir.

-Tu as hâte à demain? demandai-je après quelques minutes à l'avoir regarder jouer avec sa Barbie.

-Oui… j'ai très hâte.

Je souris.

-Moi aussi… même si j'ai encore peur, rajoutai-je en murmurant.

-Pourquoi?!

Évidemment, elle m'a entendue.

-Parce que… elle va sûrement me poser des questions sur mon passé…

-Oh… et bien, ne lui en parle pas…

Je souris.

-Je sais… mais des fois on a besoin de le dire.

-Alors, tu le diras.

Je souris et lève les yeux au ciel. Elle ne se complique vraiment pas la vie.

-Tu pars travailler quand? demande-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Dans 1 heure.

Elle hoche la tête, alors que je lui tant le shampoing. Elle le prend et se lave, alors que je rêvasse à quoi pourrait ressembler demain soir.

* * *

**PDV Externe**

On était samedi soir, 18h et Santana se préparait dans sa chambre tandis qu'Eva la regardait, assise sur le lit.

-Tu n'as pas à te préparer. Tu es très belle normalement, maman!

La maman en question se retourna et sourit à sa fille.

-Merci, me chérie. Et tu es très doué pour dire que tu es belle sans le dire comme ça parce qu'on se ressemble beaucoup!

La petite rit alors que Santana finissait de préparé ses cheveux. Elle était déjà habiller et maquiller. Elle avait donc tout finit. Elle regarda sa fille.

-Bon… prête?

Eva hocha de la tête en descendant du lit.

-Bon, va mettre tes souliers et ta veste. J'arrive!

-OK, dit-elle avant de partir vers l'entrée.

Santana la regarda partir avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

_Bon… reste calme…tu vas chez Brittany_…_ n'oublie pas de ne pas trop te confier…_

Elle souffla avant d'aller rejoindre sa fille qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Eva avait déjà ses souliers dans les pieds. Elle mettait sa veste alors que Santana faisait pareil.

-Bon, dans la voiture!

* * *

**PDV Brittany**

Je regarde une dernière fois dans le four pour voir si le souper est parfait.

OUI!

Je souffle et vais m'asseoir sur le sofa pour attendre Santana et sa fille mais on cogne dès que je m'assois.

Je regarde rapidement vers la porte, alors que Joe se relève rapidement en battant de la queue. Je souris en allant répondre.

J'ouvre la porte et reste… sans mot.

Elle est vraiment belle.

Je souris.

-Salut! dis-je en les faisant entrées.

-Salut, dit-elle.

-Coucou! dit enthousiasment Eva.

-Ça va?

-Ouais, disent-elles en cœur.

Je souris.

-Toi?

-Oui! Vous pouvez me donner votre veste! dis-je en tendant les mains.

Elles sourient et les enlèves.

-Allez dans le salon!

Elles y vont et je range leur veste dans le placard. Je les regarde et Eva est avec Joe tandis que Santana s'assoit sur le sofa en regardant les lieux la bouche ouverte.

Je souris et vais les rejoindre.

-Tu veux du vin?

-Oui, sourit Santana. S'il-te-plait, ajoute-t-elle.

-Toi, Eva. Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Elle regarde sa mère qui sourit comme pour lui confirmer.

-S'il-vous-plait. Qu'est-ce que tu as? demande-t-elle poliment.

Je souris.

-De l'eau, du jus, de la boisson gazeuse, de la limonade…

-Euh… du jus, s'il-te-plait…

J'hoche la tête et vais dans la cuisine qui n'est non loin.

-Tu as un très beau condo, dit Santana pour combler le blanc.

-Merci…, dis-je alors que j'apporte les deux coupes de vin et le jus pour Eva.

Je lui donne son jus.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en souriant.

-De rien… tien, San.

Elle me regarde quelques secondes devant le nouveau surnom. Je souris et m'assois à ses côtés.

-Merci…pourquoi tu n'as pas de grande maison? demande-t-elle. Tu as de l'argent… non?

-…Oui… je fais ma passion comme métier et il a donné que ça paie bien mais… ce n'est pas mon genre d'habiter dans une grande maison toute seule avec Joe. Seulement pour faire riche. En plus que je suis célibataire…

Elle hoche la tête et regarde par terre. Je la détaille du regard et je vois un petit sourire apparaître tranquillement sur ses lèvres.

Je regarde Eva et elle est assise et caresse Joe.

-Ton vin est très bon! dit San avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-Merci… je ne m'y connais rien en fait… j'ai seulement demandé à une personne qui travaille…

Elle rit doucement.

-Sinon… je me demandais… euh… tu habites dans une belle grande maison mais je n'aie pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que… l'intérieur était…

-Laid, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Euh… non! Seulement ordinaire!

Je me sens mal à l'aise…

-Je sais…, dit-elle. Je n'aie seulement pas les moyens d'avoir de beaux meubles comme ici…

-Oui! Et je me fou de la qualité des meubles! Vous avez une belle maison tout de même et je vous aime bien pareil! dis-je rapidement.

Elles me regardent toutes les deux et je me sens mal.

-Désolé…

Elles ne parlent pas.

-C'est bon… j'assume le fait que j'habite avec des meubles ordinaire et je suis heureuse que ta vision de moi ne change pas…

-NON! Vraiment pas! Je… je suis allé chez vous avant tout nos rencontre alors… sinon, vous ne seriez pas vraiment ici… non?

Elle sourit après quelques secondes.

-Ouais…, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

-J'aime notre maison, moi! dit Eva.

Santana lui sourit.

-Sinon… c'était quoi ta question?

-Euh... bien pourquoi avoir une si belle et grande maison et avoir des meubles ordinaires et…

Je la sens se crisper aussitôt.

-Euh… je… je ne veux pas en parler…

Oh…

-D'accord, dis-je tristement.

C'est nul qu'elle ne veut pas se confier à moi… mais je la respecte…

-Bon… vous voulez souper?

-Ouais, dit San et Eva acquise.

Je souris en me levant.

-Allez à la table! Je vais vous servir!

Elle hoche la tête et y vont.

* * *

-C'était très bon, Brittany! dit Santana en m'aidant à débarrasser.

-Merci.

- Je ne m'étais pas douté que tu cuisinais aussi bien.

Je souris.

-Remercie ma mère…

-Tient Brittany! dit soudainement Eva en arrivant avec les ustensiles sales.

-Merci, mais tu n'as pas à ranger! Toi, non plus San!

Elles sourient.

-Pas grave! Je veux t'aider! rajoute Eva.

-Merci, mais je crois que j'ai mieux pour toi! dis-je en souriant.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Suis-moi! lui dis-je avant de partir vers une pièce dans mon condo.

Elle me suit avec Santana. J'arrive devant la porte et entre. Il y a pleins de mes anciens jouets de petite fille.

-Si tu veux t'amuser!

Elle entre et ouvre la bouche.

-WOW! dit-elle en allant voir.

Je souris et San se met près de moi.

-Il y en a beaucoup! dit Eva en sortant des Barbies, des maison et voitures, des cahiers de coloriage…

Je souris.

-Ouais… tu peux jouer pendant que je range. Ce sera sûrement plus intéressant.

Santana sourit en regardant sa fille prendre plein de trucs.

-Pour vrai?

J'hoche la tête à Eva en souriant.

-Prend ce que tu veux!

-Mais fait leur attention! rajoute Santana.

-Merci! dit Eva avant de prendre le cahier et des crayons.

-Bon… je vais aller ranger, dis-je avant de sortir de la pièce suivit de San.

-Moi aussi!

Je souris et on retourne dans la cuisine pour ranger et laver les chaudrons et tout le reste.

-…Je trouve ça chouette que tu nous aies invitées…, dit-elle soudainement après quelques minutes de silence.

Je souris et lui tends une assiette pour qu'elle l'essuie.

-Ça me fait plaisir!... Je ne sais pas si je te l'aie dit mais pour le peu de temps qu'on a passé ensemble, j'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie. Et celle d'Eva aussi.

Je la vois sourire.

-Non… tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je crois… et moi aussi…

Je souris.

-Tant mieux… si tu veux, on peut devenir amie!

Elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu me demandes pour être ton amie?

-Ouais… j'ai toujours fait ça… tu ne veux pas?!

Elle rit doucement.

-Non… bien sûr que je veux… mais je t'avertis… je ne suis pas très bonne en amitié…

-Pourquoi?

Elle soupire et essuie soudainement plus durement le verre.

-Parce que… je… les gens me craignaient au lycée… je… après m'avoir fait mise dehors par mes parents… j'ai dû m'en sortir par mes propres moyens. Je n'aie aucune famille ici… j'ai travaillé pour pouvoir dormir dans un hôtel… j'avais peu de temps à moi et je suis devenue quelqu'un de dur. Autant envers les autres que moi-même… je rabaissais les gens comme je me rabaissais moi psychologiquement… personne ne m'aimaient… j'étais seulement la pétasse lesbienne… les personnes… les personnes qui étaient censés m'aider et m'aimer m'ont mis à la porte!

J'ai une grosse boule dans la gorge en l'écoutant. Elle essuie toujours le verre qu'elle a dans les mains en parlant méchamment. Je la regarde et je vois une larme apparaître.

-…C'était des cons! dit-elle avant que le verre dans ses mains ne se brise en mille morceaux. AILLE! s'exclame-t-elle.

J'écarquille les yeux et je vois du sang apparaître de sa main.

-Merde! dis-je avant de prendre une serviette à vaisselle propre et d'enrouler sa main à l'intérieur.

-Désolé!... Je suis trop conne! Je suis vraiment-

-Arrête! la coupai-je. Tu vas alerter Eva et je doute que tu veuilles qu'elle te voie comme ça!

Elle soupire et hoche la tête.

-Et ne dit pas ça! C'était un accident et tu étais dans tes émotions. J'ai d'autres verres, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal et je t'apprécie comme tu es! Maintenant! Ce que j'ai vu n'est pas la fille que tu me décris au lycée. Laisse tomber le passé, même si il est douloureux et concentre toi au présent! Avec ta fille, ta vie et… moi! OK?!

Elle me regarde, les yeux pleins d'eau avant d'hocher la tête.

-Maman? Ça va? crie Eva.

-OUI! dit précipitamment San.

-Vient, lui dis-je avant de la tirer vers la salle de bain.

Elle se laisse faire et je la fais asseoir sur la toilette, une fois arrivé.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'être mon amie… je vous apprécie vraiment toutes les deux et je veux vraiment te connaitre. Je me rends compte que tu as eu un passé très difficile mais je te prends comme tu es. OK?

Je lui aie dit tout ça en enlevant doucement le verre dans sa main.

-OK…, dit-elle et je vois qu'elle a les yeux pleins d'eau.

Je me concentre pour regarder s'il reste du verre.

-Il en reste?

-…Non…, dis-je avant de prendre du désinfectant. Ça va chauffer un peu…, dis-je pour la prévenir avant d'en mettre sur un mouchoir et de désinfecter.

Elle sursaute et se crispe et je lui caresse le bras pour qu'elle se détende.

**PDV Santana**

Je me concentre sur sa main et je me calme. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante envers elle.

Elle se fou de mon passé et me veut comme amie…

Je souris et la regarde faire. Elle est drôle et belle. Son nez est plissé et elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle se relève et jette le mouchoir avant de prendre un bandage et une papier-collant spéciale.

Elle se remet à genou devant moi et fait mon bandage.

-Merci, dis-je doucement.

Elle relève la tête et me sourit.

-De rien…

Je souris et j'entends Eva arriver.

-Maman!? dit-elle avant d'arriver dans la salle de bain.

Brittany relève la tête et je vois Eva se figée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-MAMAN! s'exclame-t-elle avant de venir vers moi les yeux pleins d'eau et d'incompréhension.

Elle a toujours été très sensible.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?! demande-t-elle paniquée.

-Chut!..., dis-je pour la calmer alors qu'elle sanglote. Je vais bien. Je n'aie seulement pas fait attention en essuyant le verre. OK? Ne pleure pas! dis-je avant de l'encercler avec mon bras gauche qui est toujours valide.

Elle renifle doucement et s'accroche à moi.

-J'ai eu peur…

-Moi aussi… mais je vais bien. Et Brittany s'occupe bien de moi.

Elle se recule et sourit à Brittany avant de regarder ma main qui est maintenant bien envelopper.

-Merci, lui dis-je.

-De rien, dit-elle avant de se lever et de ranger.

-Ça fait mal? demande Eva en prenant ma main.

-Un peu. Mais Britt m'a mis de la crème et ma guérit.

Elle sourit.

-Merci! lui dit-elle.

Je souris et me rends soudainement compte que je l'aie appelée « Britt ».

Je me relève et sourit.

-Bon… on ferait mieux d'y aller. En plus que demain c'est notre journée entre fille! dis-je avant de regarder Eva.

Elle sourit grandement.

-C'est vrai!

-Pas de problème. C'était agréable… sauf l'incident mais ce n'est pas grave! dit Britt.

J'hoche la tête et prends la main à Eva avant d'aller dans l'entrée.

-Merci d'être venu! dit Brittany en nous souriant.

-Ça fait plaisir. J'ai adoré.

-Moi aussi! Et merci pour les jouets! Ils sont super! dit Eva.

Elle sourit avant de plisser les yeux.

-Tu les veux?!

J'écarquille les yeux et Eva ouvre la bouche en grand.

-Quoi?! Mais c'est les tiens! dit-elle.

-Oui, mais je ne les prends plus et j'aime beaucoup mieux te les donner que les jeter!

-Tu es sérieuse?! dis-je.

Elle hoche vivement la tête.

-Tu prends ceux qui tu veux et je les mets dans une boite!

J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

-MERCI! s'exclame Eva avant de partir vers la pièce avec Brittany.

Je reste planté dans l'entrée avec ma veste dans les mains.

Elle… WOW. Elle est vraiment…

WOW!

C'est comme un ange sortit du ciel. Personne ne nous a aidés vraiment sauf bien sûr Cassie et la dame qui me donne les cahiers de ses enfants pour l'école.

Et même, elle se fou carrément de moi.

Mais Brittany… c'est comme… notre sauveuse… elle est tellement gentille.

-Santana?! l'entendis-je dire en arrivant.

Elle apparaît du couloir et se fige.

-Ça va? demande-t-elle avant de revenir vers moi rapidement.

Je sens ma lèvre trembler, alors qu'elle met sa main sur mon épaule avec un regard inquiet.

-San?! Qu'est-ce qu-

Elle s'arrête dans sa phrase, car je la prends dans mes bras. Je me surprends moi-même d'un tel geste mais je resserre l'étreinte plutôt que de me faire prendre par mes peurs.

Elle resserre aussi l'étreinte et je souris, alors que je sens une larme glisser sur ma joue.

-Merci, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-…De rien…, dit-elle en enterrant sa tête dans mon cou.

**PDV Brittany**

Je ne sais pas ce qui prend à San mais je sens qu'elle est heureuse. Même si je la sens pleurer. J'enterre ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur.

Elle sent bonne. Un mélange de vanille et de coconut. Je souris et descends doucement mes mains vers ses reins.

-Brittany? entendis-je dire Eva depuis la chambre.

San soupire et se recule.

-J'arrive! dis-je à l'intention d'Eva avant de sourire à Santana.

Je vais prendre un kleenex avant de lui tendre. Elle sourit et le prend.

-Désolé, dit-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé… bon, je vais aller retrouver Eva, dis-je avant de partir.

**PDV Santana**

Je souris en la voyant partir et m'essuie les joues. Je le mets dans la poche de ma veste avant de mettre mes souliers et d'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles reviennent, Brittany avec une grosse boite remplie de jouets à l'intérieur.

Je souris. Eva a à peine des jouets chez nous. Seulement quelques Barbies et livres à colorier.

-Regarde maman! D'autre Barbies, des livres, des animaux!

Je souris.

-WOW! Tu vas jouer!

Elle hoche la tête.

-Merci, encore! dis-je à Britt.

Elle me sourit et me donne la boite. Je la prends et Eva met ses souliers et sa veste avant de donner un dernier câlin à Brittany. Cette dernière me sourit.

-Bon… on va y aller, dis-je avant de regarder la porte.

-Je vais ouvrir! s'exclame-t-elle avant de venir m'ouvrir.

Je lui souris et sors avec Eva.

-Bonne nuit! nous dit-elle.

-Toi aussi, dis-je en même temps qu'Eva.

Elle referme la porte et je souris.

J'espère sincèrement que c'est le début d'une belle amitié.

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors?! :D Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre?! :)_

_Le début quand Britt raconte tout aux filles?! :) Les moments entre San et sa fille et le souper? Et le fait qu'elle n'aie pas dit la vraie raison pour sa maison à Britt? Vous êtes fâchés de ne pas le savoir aussi?! :P Le moment entre San et Britt pendant la vaisselle et tout ce qui se passe après?! :D _

_Dite-moi tout ce que vous pensez en review s'il-vous-plait! :D (Ça peut aussi être seulement un "continue", "c'est super", "vive la suite" ;)_

_Bon... merci encore de me suivre, de follower ou de l'ajouter en favorite! :D MERCI! À la prochaine!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! Bonjour, bonjour! :D J'espère que vous allez bien! :D_

_Bon...: __**MERCI MERCI MERCI! Vos reviews sont super et je vous dis merci un million de fois pour ça! :) Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me pousse à aussi bien écrire! :D **_

_**Little panda: MERCI! :) Pour les autres, ils vont apparaître un jour :P Merci encore et bonne journée! :D**_

_**Cast: :D MERCI! Bonne journée!**_

_**Jade: MERCI :) Pour Santana, je ne peux vraiment pas te promettre ça! :P Britt EST géniale! :) Eva bien... elle n'a pas fini d'être classe! :D Bonne journée!**_

_**Sony26: MERCI! :D Bonne journée!**_

_Bon, alors... bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Il y avait maintenant 5 jours de passé, depuis le souper chez Brittany. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas encore revue mais se parlaient en message sur l'ordinateur. Santana n'avait pas de téléphone portable donc elles ne pouvaient pas s'envoyer des textos.

C'était toujours la blonde qui prenait les devant en lui demandant comment elle ou Eva allait. Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient de beau.

Cassie et Eva trouvait ça adorable tandis que Santana était seulement… heureuse. Jamais personne ne savait vraiment préoccupé d'elle comme la blonde le faisait. Même quand elle était encore chez sa famille jeune, son père avait été très strique et elle n'avait jamais sentit qu'elle était aimée.

Mais même si aujourd'hui intérieurement elle était plus qu'heureuse, elle n'espérait pas. Elle était encore un peu persuadée que Brittany allait la laisser là un jour ou l'autre. Devant la personne qu'elle était vraiment.

Mais présentement, elle ne se posait pas de questions. Elle parlait avec Brittany sur l'ordinateur.

**15h32: Britt_01 a écrit :**

**J'aimerais ça te présenter à mes amies! Elles n'arrêtent pas de me parler de vouloir te rencontrer! Si tu veux, bien sûr!**

La latina sourit avant de se mordre la lèvre. Elle allait encore rencontrer des gens et c'était des gens qui étaient très amie avec la blonde.

Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur les touches avant d'écrire et d'envoyer.

**15h35: Snix_ love Eva a écrit :**

**Ouais, d'accord. J'aimerais bien. Dit moi quand et où. **

**15h36 : Britt_01 a écrit :**

**Super! Je suis super contente! Je vais leur en parler et je t'appelle! **

La brune sourit devant la joie qu'elle lisait.

-Maman! J'ai fini! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? déballa Eva de toute vitesse en arrivant de la cuisine.

Santana sourit et prit sa fille avant de l'asseoir sur ses jambes. Elle lui embrassa la joue.

-Je parle avec Brittany. Comme ça, tu as fini?!

-Oui! C'était vraiment facile! Les math… pffff!

-Je suis trop fière de toi! lui dit la latina avant de la prendre pour un énorme câlin.

Eva sourit et resserra ses bras autour de son cou.

-…Tu m'étouffe, lui dit soudainement la petite latina dans le cou de sa mère.

Santana sourit avant de se mettre à chatouiller Eva partout.

-Ahhhhhhhh! Arrête! cria sa fille en riant.

Santana la mit par terre avant de lui tenir les mains et de la chatouiller. Elle-même riait en voyant Eva.

-M-maman…

-Dit que tu m'aimes!

-JE T'AIME! cria la petite en riant.

Santana arrêta en souriant tandis qu'Eva reprenait sa respiration.

-Je t'aime, mon sucre d'orge, lui dit Santana avant de se coucher près d'elle.

-Moi aussi, ma belle petite maman, lui dit Eva en se collant auprès de sa mère.

Santana sourit devant l'élan d'affection et embrassa le front de sa fille. Les deux restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment.

**DRING! DRING! DRING!**

La latina sursauta et se leva à moitié.

-C'est qui? demanda Eva en se levant avant de courir vers le téléphone.

Santana la suivit et le prit.

-Brittany, dit-elle avant de répondre sous le regard d'Eva. Oui?!

-_Santana! Ça va? Bien… depuis il y a 10 minutes._

-Oui, répondit la brune avec un sourire.

_-Super! Euh… je t'appelle parce que j'ai parlé à mes amies et elles sont super heureuse de te rencontrer._

-Cool… quand?

_-Chez elles et quand tu peux. Je suis libre, tous les soirs, parce que mes cours de danse finissent toujours à 17h. Et elles peuvent se libérées n'importe quand!_

La brune se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant.

_J'ai congé dimanche soir… et c'est ma soirée avec Eva… dans la journée… pour un dîner peut-être… la samedi…_

-Euh… je suis en congé dimanche soir mais c'est ma journée avec Eva, alors est-ce que c'est correct si c'est un dîner samedi… ou demain… ?

_-Bien sûr! Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient! Je vais leur demander pour le dîner et si c'est demain ou samedi! Et… Eva va pouvoir venir bien sûr! Si tu veux. Et… tu t'amèneras un bikini! _

_-_D'accord… tu me laisseras un message.

-_OK… je te rappelle. Au revoir à toi et à Eva!_

-Oui! Bye!

La brune raccrocha et regarda sa fille.

-ALORS?!

Santana sourit.

-Bien demain ou samedi, je vais rencontrer les meilleures amies à Britt. Chez elles.

-À oui?! Super! Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elle t'aime!

Santana leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table, en face du travail d'Eva.

-Je sais que tu veux vraiment qu'on soit ensemble mais…

-Pas de « mais » maman! Elle t'aime! J'en suis sûr! Et Cassie aussi!

-À oui?! demanda Santana alors qu'Eva s'assoyait sur la chaise d'à côté.

-Oui!

-…Sinon, tu veux venir avec moi? demanda Santana après quelques secondes de silence.

-…Non!

-Non!? répéta Santana sous le choc que sa fille ne voulait pas être avec elle et Brittany.

-Non! Parce que je veux que tu sois seule avec Britt et ses amies.

La grande brune sourit et prit le cahier de sa fille.

-D'accord. Si c'est demain, je vais demander pour Cassie et si c'est Samedi, tu pourrais aller chez Skye ou Tyler.

-OUI! Bonne idée!

La brune sourit avant de regarder le travail de sa fille qui était, bien sûr, sans erreur.

**PDV Brittany**

Super! Je suis trop contente que San veuille bien venir!

-Bon..., dis-je aux filles en face de moi.

-Alors? Elle peut? demande Quinn.

-Oui! Mais seulement demain ou samedi et sur l'heure du dîner et l'après-midi. Parce qu'elle travaille le soir.

Les deux se regardent.

-Ça serait mieux samedi, dit Rachel.

-OK. Samedi!

Je souris et envoie un message à San sur sa messagerie. Chose fait, je ferme mon ordinateur et regarde les filles.

-Bon, ça vous dit de sortir? demandai-je.

-Oui! s'exclame Rach'.

Quinn lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, alors que je tire Rach' vers l'entrée, Quinn nous suivant lentement.

-On va en profiter pour acheter de l'alcool et de la nourriture pour samedi! dit Rachel à Quinn.

Cette dernière hoche la tête en mettant ses souliers.

-On emmène Joe! dis-je soudainement en voyant Joe me tirer la langue.

-Dans les magasins? dit Rachel en haussant un sourcil.

Je fais une moue.

-À ouais… désolé Joe.

Elles sourient et on sort, finalement.

* * *

**PDV Santana**

-Bon…, commençai-je en conduisant,tu es sûr que tu as tout emmené?

-Oui, maman…, répond Eva et je sens une pointe d'exaspération dans sa voix.

Je souris et continue.

-Ton pyjamas, tes chaussettes, ta doudou?

-Oui! Arrête de t'en faire… tu as même vérifié avant qu'on parte…

Je soupire et ralentis en arrivant devant la maison à Skye.

-Bon… tu vas t'amuser?

-Comme toujours!

Je souris et sors de la voiture avec Eva. Je prends son sac et vais avec elle à la porte avant de cogner. Rapidement, la mère à Skye ouvre la porte.

-Bonjour!

On entre et je donne le sac à la dame.

Je l'appelle la dame, parce que je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de son nom. On n'a jamais vraiment parler même si nos filles sont meilleures amies.

-Bon… on se voit demain? dis-je à Eva alors que la mère à Skye part vers la chambre à celle-ci.

-Oui! me répond-t-elle.

-Câlin?

-C'est sûr! s'exclame-t-elle avant de sauter dans les airs.

Je ris et la rattrape avant de la serrer fort.

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

-Moi aussi… plus que tout l'univers!

Je souris et lui embrasse la joue avant de la déposer, alors que Skye arrive en courant.

-EVA!

Ev' saute de mes bras et va serrer Skye.

-Bonjour Mme. Lopez! me dit Skye avec un sourire.

Je souris et la salue avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Bye!

-Bye! me disent-elles avant de partir en courant.

Je souris et sors enfin avant d'aller à la voiture et de partir en direction de la maison des deux amies à Britt.

Je regarde l'adresse et roule prudemment comme chaque fois.

Disons que la chose que j'ai le plus peur au monde est de mourir d'un accident de voiture.

J'en aie déjà vécu un et je ne veux pas qu'Eva souffre comme j'ai eu à souffrir.

Je soupire et continue de rouler pendant encore 10 minutes avant de voir la maison.

OK… je sens que je vais encore avoir à faire à des riches…

Je soupire et me gare devant.

Bon… c'est maintenant que ça se passe…

Je prends mon sac avec mon bikini et ma serviette avant de sortir. Je marche le long de l'allée et sonne.

Je patiente tranquillement et on m'ouvre. Je souris en voyant Brittany.

-San! s'exclame-t-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je reste surprise et la serre un peu avant de me reculer. Elle me fait entrer et me prend le sac des mains avant de le mettre sur la table.

-Ça va?

J'hoche la tête.

-…Toi?

-Super! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies accepté! Et les filles aussi!

Je souris.

-Suis-moi! Elles sont à l'arrière.

Je la suis et lui pose une question.

-Tu peux me rappeler si elles sont amies ou…?

-Elles sortent ensemble! C'est mes amies du lycée et elles se sont enfin mises ensemble, i an.

J'hoche la tête et soupire intérieurement. Je vais devoir supporter un couple qui se roule des pelles devant moi… ça va seulement me rappeler comment j'ai une vie de merde…

Sauf Eva et Cassie… même Britt…

On arrive sur le patio dehors et Brittany les appels et je me fige en voyant qui c'est.

C'est les filles du Parc.

Bien la brune, parce que la blonde avant plus l'air constipé…

Je souris à cette pensée et elles viennent nous trouvé avant de prendre une expression très surprise.

Enfin,… Rachel, je crois… parce que blondie a plus l'air… fâché… ou… je ne sais pas trop.

-Les filles, c'est Santana!

Je souris et la brune s'approche, le sourire aux lèvres.

-HEY! Tu te rappelles de moi?

-Oui… Rachel…

Elle sourit et m'embrasse les joues sous le froncement de sourcils de sa copine.

-Ravi de te revoir. Je ne m'aurais jamais douté que ça l'aurait pu être toi…

-Moi non plus…

-Vous vous connaissez? demande Britt un peu perdue.

-Eh bien, on s'est rencontré, il y a quelques semaines au parc. J'attendais Quinn et on a fait la conversation et on a fait un peu connaissance et c'était agréable.

J'hoche la tête et Rachel prend la main de blondie.

-Quinn…, murmure-t-elle.

Cette dernière me regarde d'un drôle de regard. Je me sens mal à l'aise et décide de faire ce que je fais le mieux pour me sortir de situation comme ça.

-Ravi de te rencontrer encore une fois, Quinn. Même aujourd'hui, tu as l'air coincé et constiper alors…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase mais retiens un rire. Je regarde Brittany qui fronce les sourcils et ensuite Rachel qui a une drôle d'expression et blondie qui plisse les yeux.

-San…, commence Britt.

-Quoi?! Ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle est froide avec moi?

Elle soupire.

-Bon…, dis-je. Désolé… je n'aie jamais été forte pour me faire des amis…, dis soudainement en les voyant tous fâché.

Elles ne parlent pas et je deviens tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Voilà que ma seule amie va me détester, parce que j'ai insulté son amie…

Merde!

J'ouvre la bouche pour la refermer avant de partir sous leur regard.

Je le savais! Et elle me laisse partir!

Je serre la mâchoire quand j'entends Brittany m'appeler et me prendre le bras. Elle me retourne et fronce les sourcils.

-Tu pleures?

Je fronce les sourcils et essuie mes joues.

-Ne part pas…

Je soupire et renifle.

-Pourquoi? Tu as bien vu que je suis nul… je ne suis même pas capable de parler gentiment…

-Hey… ce n'est pas grave… Quinn a toujours été comme ça… elle étudie les gens qui sont nouveaux auprès de ceux qu'elle aime… reste… je vais lui parler…

Elle me regarde doucement dans les yeux et j'hoche la tête.

-Merci! dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vient! Les steaks vont être prêts!

Je la suis pour retourner dehors. Je vois Rachel qui parle à Quinn dans un coin et blondie qui se croise les bras. Je souris.

-La nourriture est prête? leur demande Britt ce qui les fait sortir de leur bulle.

-Oui! s'exclame Rachel en venant suivit de loin part la blonde.

-C'est lequel le végétalien? demande Brittany.

Je souris.

-C'est le vert, Britt, dis-je doucement.

-À… je croyais qu'il était seulement malade…

Je ris doucement et elle hausse les épaules avant de nous servir. Je prends l'assiette qu'elle me tend et vais m'asseoir en face de Rachel qui elle est assise à côté de sa chérie…

Britt vient s'asseoir près de moi et on commence à manger.

-Alors Santana… que fais-tu dans la vie? me demande Rachel.

Et voilà, on y est…

-Je travaille comme barmaid…

Elle hoche la tête.

-Et autre chose? Avant?

Je me crispe automatiquement et serre la mâchoire.

-…Non... et toi que fais-tu? demandai-je pour changer le sujet de moi.

-Je suis chanteuse et actrice sur Broadway.

J'hoche la tête.

-Et toi, Quinn?

Elle relève la tête et me regarde.

-Je suis médecin…

-C'est bien… médecin comme?

-Comme médecin pédiatre pour les enfants…

-Super… j'ai une fille, dis-je.

-À oui?! dit-elle e haussant un sourcil.

-Je vous l'avais dit! dit Britt.

Je la regarde.

Elle avait déjà parlé de moi?

-À oui…, dit Quinn avant de manger.

-Elle s'appelle Eva, non? dit Rachel.

-Oui! Elle a 8 ans…

-Elle va à quelle école? demande blondie.

Je regarde Britt et je la vois lancer un mauvais regard à Quinn.

-Euh… je fais l'école à la maison… je…

Je me gratte la gorge. J'ai très peu envie de parler de ma situation à elles…

-Bon, commence Britt. Ne nous aventurons pas sur ce sujet…

Je la regarde et lui mime un merci avant de continuer à manger.

J'ai déjà hâte que ça finisse…

* * *

-San?! Tu as finis? me demande Brittany de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et ajuste mon haut de bikini avant de lui répondre.

-Oui! Je sors!

Je vais ouvrir la porte et je la vois directement.

WOW… elle est vraiment belle. Son ventre…

-J'aime ton maillot! me coupe-t-elle dans mes pensées.

Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Je souris.

-Merci… moi aussi, j'aime le tien...

Elle sourit.

-Merci! Bon tu viens?

J'hoche la tête et on repart vers l'extérieur. Arrivé, les filles sont dans la piscine et joue et s'embrasse.

Même si je dois avouer qu'elles sont belles, ça me fait chier…

-Elles sont adorables…, dit Britt me coupant dans mes pensées.

-Ouais… surtout quand tu sais que tu vas avoir ça un jour… pas comme moi, par contre, rajoutai-je en murmurant.

-San… ne dit pas ça… ça ne veut pas dire que tout ce que tu as eu dans le passé va affecter ton futur!

-Oui! Et qui voudrais de moi?! Je suis une putain de barmaid pauvre qui fait l'école à sa fille de 8 ans! dis-je en croisant les bras.

Elle me regarde tristement et me prend la main pour me faire décroiser les bras.

-Moi…, murmure-t-elle.

Je reste surprise par ce qu'elle vient de dire mais je ferme les yeux et soupire.

Elle dit ça pour me faire plaisir.

-Bon, on va dans l'eau, oui ou non?!

Elle soupire et hoche la tête avant de me tirer vers la piscine où les filles n'où ont enfin remarquées.

On entre dans l'eau rapidement.

-On fait une partie de combat de coq!? s'exclame soudainement Rachel.

J'hausse un sourcil mais souris. Ça pourrait être drôle! Les autres filles acceptent et Rachel vient vers moi.

-Je suis avec Santana!

Je souris et accepte.

-Brune power! s'exclame-t-elle en levant la main.

J'hausse un sourcil et tape dans sa main avant de rentrer dans l'eau. Elle vient vers moi et passe une jambe sur mes épaules et je l'aide à se hisser complètement sur mes épaules. Elle tangue un peu avant de se stabiliser et de s'accrocher à ma tête.

-Attention à ma tête!

-Oui, oui!... Tu vas mourir, chérie! dit-elle à blondie.

Celle dernière rit et fait non de la tête.

-TU vas mourir!

Je regarde Britt qui me sourit, alors qu'on s'approche l'une de l'autre. On se fait signe avant qu'elle ne s'exclame.

-C'est partie!

Aussitôt, je sens Rachel pousser et être poussée. Je lui tiens les cuisses et la taille le plus fort possible.

-Allez Rachel!

Je l'entends forcer et après quelques secondes, elle tombe me faisant rentrer dans l'eau par la même occasion. Je ressors de l'eau et j'entends rire. Je ris moi-même un peu.

-REVANCHE! crie soudainement Rach' en venant vers moi.

- San contre moi! dit Britt.

Je souris et on accepte, alors que je monte sur les épaules à Rach'.

J'y arrive, après quelques secondes et on s'approche des autres. Britt me fait un clin d'œil avant de dire que c'est commencé. Aussitôt, je mets mes mains sur ses épaules et la pousse. Elle fait la même chose et je dois dire qu'elle est forte!

On pousse, tire, chatouille mais on est toujours en place. Après plusieurs minutes, je rassemble toutes mes forces et la pousse de mon plus fort en criant et elle tombe des épaules de Quinn. Je crie en signe de victoire et je saute des épaules de Rach' avant de lui taper dans la main.

-Tu fais le prochain rond! dit-elle.

Je ris et regarde Britt sortir de l'eau en riant.

-Égalité! dit-elle.

-D'accord… alors moi et Santana, dit Quinn et j'hausse un sourcil.

Oh que ça va être amusant…

Je souris et retourne vers Rach' pour me hisser sur elle. C'est rapidement fait et on s'approche des deux blondes. Blondie me lance un regard de défi et on attend que Britt donne le signal.

-GO!

Aussitôt, je mets mes mains sur ses épaules et pousse de toutes mes forces. On se fixe du regard sans un mot.

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi forte, me dit-elle.

-J'ai appris à me défendre…

Elle hausse un sourcil, alors que j'essaie de la tirer. Elle s'accroche à mes épaules ce que manque de me faire tomber avec elle. Je soupire et continue mes efforts.

J'imagine déjà Eva rire de moi si je elle sait que j'ai perdu.

Allez, Santana! Bouge ton cul!

Je rassemble toutes mes forces et pousse un cri avant de la tirer vers la droite. Elle crie en tombant dans l'eau, alors que je lève les bras dans les airs avec Rachel en signe de victoire.

-YEAH! Super San!

Je souris et me laisse tomber dans l'eau avant de remonter à la surface.

-C'était trop cool! dit Rachel en levant sa main.

J'hausse un sourcil mais souris tout de même avant de lui frapper la main.

-Bravo, San! s'exclame soudainement Britt avant de me donner un câlin.

-Euh… tu étais mon adversaire, Britt, dis-je alors qu'elle se recule.

-Je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois te bouder.

Je souris, alors que je vois blondie bouder dans les bras de sa chérie. Je souris et ouvre la bouche pour lancer une pic mais Britt me coupe.

-San! Ne fait pas ça.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-Ne dit pas quelque chose de méchant que tu vas regretter.

Je me décompose.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?!

-Je te connais assez pour le savoir. Et je veux t'aider à devenir meilleur…

Je la fixe sans rien dire.

Elle est mon amie et elle veut m'aider…

J'avais raison. C'est vraiment un ange tombé du ciel.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi?

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Parce que plus je te connais et j'ai l'impression que je dois faire partie de ta vie et être là pour toi ET pour Eva.

Je souris et une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

-Merci… et moi, j'ai souvent l'impression de ne pas te mériter. Tu sais… ma vie d'avant n'était vraiment pas rose et… je n'aie rien eu sauf de la merde. Sauf Eva. C'est bien la seule chose que je suis heureuse qui soit arrivé. Mais… c'est ça… je me dis que puisque j'ai toujours eu juste de la merde, pourquoi aurai-je le droit à du bonheur maintenant?

Elle me fixe sans un mot avec un petit sourire triste.

-San… tu m'as raconté une partie de ton passé. Sûrement une petite partie de tout ce que tu as vécu mais… je t'apprécie comme tu es et comme tu as été. Je te l'aie dit. Je ne juge pas les gens, non plus. Je sens que je dois faire partit de ta vie. Pour t'aider ou pour être avec toi. Alors, arrête de poser des questions ou d'essayer de me repousser et laisse les choses suivre son cours.

Je suis bouche-bée. Cette fille est vraiment… wow.

-Merci, Britt… tu es bien une des seules personnes avec qui je m'autorise à être comme ça…

Elle sourit et s'approche avant de me prendre pour un câlin. Je souris et referme l'étreinte en fermant les yeux.

J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne fait pas à semblant. Parce que si oui, je ne supporterai vraiment pas un autre rejet.

Le câlin dure encore mais Rachel parle soudainement me faisant reculer rapidement.

-On rentre se changer!

Je me racle la gorge avant de sourire.

-OK! dit Britt. Nous aussi.

Les filles rentrent et Brittany me fait signe de la suivre. Je la suis donc et on sort de la piscine pour se sécher avec notre serviette.

-Sinon, comment va Eva?

-Super, répondis-je en souriant devant le fait qu'elle se préoccupe de ma fille. Elle est, présentement, chez Skye jusqu'à demain.

-OK. Soirée entre fille!

-Ouais, dis-je en riant légèrement.

Elle sourit et on entre finalement. Je prends la direction de la salle de bain où j'ai laissé mes vêtements pour me changer.

* * *

-Bon, je vais y aller, dis-je en déposant ma tasse de café sur la table.

-Tu es sûr? Il est seulement 15h, dit Britt.

-Oui. J'ai des courses à faire.

-OK.

Je me lève et les autres me suivent dans mon mouvement.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité, dis-je. C'était super et j'espère qu'on va se revoir, dis-je en lançant un regard à Britt comme pour qu'elle me confirme que ce que je viens de dire est OK.

-Nous aussi! s'exclame Rachel avant de me coller deux bisous sur les joues.

Je reste figé mais souris avant de sourire à blondie et de lui tendre la main. Elle la serre en me souriant avant que je ne regarde Britt. Elle me sourit grandement avant de me coller un bisou sur la joue et de me serrer dans les bras.

-En passant, tu es trop drôle quand tu te forces à être trop gentille, me chuchote-t-elle au passage.

Je souris et me recule.

-Bon… j'y vais.

Elles me sourient et je pars dans l'entrée, Britt sur mes pas. Je mets rapidement mes souliers et prends mon sac.

-À la prochaine!

-Oui! dit-elle. Bye!

Je souris et sors avant d'aller à ma voiture, clé en main.

Maintenant c'est épicerie et je rentre écrire!

* * *

_:D Alors?! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?! :) Bon, j'espère! :) _

_Les moments entre San et sa fille et quand c'est le PDV Externe?! Et la journée avec les filles?! Comment San est avec Rachel et Quinn et les moments dans la piscine?! :D_

_Dites-moi tout! :D Ça me fait vraiment plaisir! :D Bon, alors, merci encore et à la prochaine!_


	7. Chapter 7

_:dBonjour, bonjour! :) J'espère que vous allez bien! :D_

_Pour commencer: **MERCI, MERCI, MERCI INFINIMENT pour tous vos review! :D Vous me faite vraiment plaisir en mettant un review! :D Aussi petit soit-il!**_**  
**

_**Jade: MERCI! Ta review me fait méga plaisir! :D Tant mieux! J'aime la relation que j'ai crée entre elles alors, je veux vraiment qu'elles aillent une belle relation bien définie. :) Contente que tu trouves ça! C'est vrai que leur amitié n'est pas facile et rose et elle ne s'aime pas trop trop :P :) Haha! Non, je ne trouve pas :) MERCI!**_

_**Little panda: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :D Ça me fait plaisir même si c'est juste ça! :D**_

_Bon, alors je vous laisse lire :) Bonne lecture chers lecteurs adorés! ;)_

* * *

__**PDV Externe**

2 jours étaient passés depuis la rencontre avec les amis à Brittany pour Santana. Elle n'avait pas reparlée à la blonde depuis. Même si c'était de plus en plus difficile pour la latina de rester loin d'elle et de ne pas lui parler.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait avec elle et ses sentiments. Certes, elle ressentait quelque chose pour la danseuse. Quoi? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée. Eva lui rabattait les oreilles pour l'inviter chez elles pour un souper ou une soirée mais Santana était plutôt récitante.

Tout était nouveau et bizarre pour elle. Les seules relations qu'elle avait eues depuis le lycée n'avait pas été très saines et très belles. Elle était donc mélangée et apeuré. Elle voulait la revoir. La regarder parler de sa vie ou seulement avoir un de ses câlins.

Car elle devait l'avouer elle adorait les câlins spontanés de la blonde.

Mais malgré tout ça, elle restait figée à regarder le téléphone. Et même avec la conversation qu'elles avaient eue dans la piscine, la latina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi la blonde voulait d'elle.

-Maman! cria soudainement une petite latina en entrant dans le bureau de sa mère.

-Oui? répondit cette dernière en levant le regard pour apercevoir Eva dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu veux venir jouer à la Barbie avec moi?

La latina sourit attendrit avant de passer son regard de sa feuille à sa fille.

_Je suis en pleine inspiration… et puis merde… me fille vaut mieux que des paroles!_

La latina sourit à sa fille avant de se lever sous le cri de joie d'Eva. Cette dernière courut vers sa mère pour sauter dans ses bras. Santana l'a rattrapa et monta à l'étage pour aller dans la chambre de sa fille.

-Merci, lui dit la petite dans son cou.

-De rien! Je t'aime trop pour te refuser quoique ce soit.

Santana la sentait sourire contre son cou avant de sentir ses lèvres pour un baiser.

-Bon, et je fais Ken ou Barbie?

-Ken!

La latina sourit et déposa sa fille qui courut dans sa chambre.

-J'ai déjà tout installé! Tient! lui dit-elle en lui tendant le Ken en question en souriant.

Santana sourit encore avant de s'asseoir par terre et de jouer avec sa fille.

**PDV Brittany**

-ET UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE… CINQ, SIX, SEPT ET HUIT!

Je souris en regardant mon groupe semi avancé faire les pas que je leur aie apprit.

-John fait attention à tes bras! dis-je en passant près de lui. Meredith! Plus haut la jambe!

Je soupire en voyant qu'ils sont tous de la difficulté et les arrête.

-OK… je vous laisse 5 minutes de pause pour vous remettre dedans. Je vois que vous avez de la difficulté. Je vous remontrerez après!

Ils soupirent tous en partant vers les bancs. Je passe ma main sur mon front en sueur et vais vers mon sac pour boire aussi et pour regarder mon téléphone.

Je soupire. Aucun appel de Santana.

Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup mais elle me laisse perplexe…

Quand on se voit, j'ai toujours envie de la prendre dans mes bras et j'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi et qu'elle m'aime bien mais après… elle ne me parle pas. Je dois toujours faire les premiers pas.

Je soupire.

J'aimerais vraiment ça qu'elle se confie à moi. Qu'elle se laisse aller. Qu'elle laisse ses démons sortir… mais c'est vraiment compliqué.

-Mme. Pierce? dit soudainement un de mes danseurs.

Je relève la tête et souris en voyant Mark.

-Oui?

-Euh… je sais que c'est inhabituel mais est-ce que je pourrais partir maintenant? J'aimerais ça surprendre ma copine en allant chez elle pour un dîner surprise…

Je souris avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Je pourrais faire ça pour Santana!

-Bien sûr, Mark! Tu peux partir!

Il sourit grandement.

-MERCI! Et je rattraperai les pas avec quelqu'un d'ici le prochain cours!

-OK!

Il part en courant vers les vestiaires et je souris.

Ouais… je vais faire ça! Elle va être super contente avec Eva. Je vais aller chercher de la nourriture et je vais aller chez elle! Et je vais faire le souper! Bon, là, il est 16h30…

-Euh… tout le monde! Venez! dis-je à mes élèves.

Ils viennent tous rapidement et se placent en face de moi.

-Bon… pour des raisons personnelles, le court va s'arrêter maintenant. 30 minutes à l'avance. Alors, vous pouvez y aller.

Ils me regardent quelques secondes sans parler avant de me dire au revoir et de partir. Je vais vers mes affaires pour les prendre avant de partir vers les douches dans les vestiaires. J'y entre rapidement et mets mon sac sur le banc avant d'enlever mes vêtements. Quelques filles sont là et se change pour partir tandis que je vois Emily et Kate rester pour se laver aussi.

J'entre rapidement dans la douche et me lave.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour souper… uhm… des brochettes de poulet… avec du riz…

Ouais! Et je vais acheter un petit gâteau pour le dessert.

Super!

Je me lave encore pendant quelques minutes et quand je finis de me rincer les cheveux, je sors avec ma serviette autour du corps. Je vois que Kate a fini aussi et s'habille. Je me sèche rapidement avant de regarder quels vêtements que j'ai dans mon sac.

Mon jean skinny bleu clair avec des trous effilochés. C'est bon… et mon débardeur blanc… et ma veste.

Pas pire!

Je m'habille rapidement avant de ramasser mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et de me mettre un peu de mascara.

Parfait!

Je prends mon sac avant de sortir.

Merde! Joe!

Je prends mon téléphone tout en marchant avant d'envoyer un message à Quinn.

**De Britt**

**Hey! Peux-tu aller chez moi et donner de la nourriture et de l'eau à Joe, s'il-vous-plait?! Je vais chez une amie et il va manquer de nourriture! Merci! Embrasse Rach' de ma part.**

Je range mon téléphone avant de sortir du studio et d'aller à ma voiture. J'entre enfin et lance mon sac derrière avant d'aller en direction du supermarché. Je roule tout de même rapidement et me gare avant de prendre mon porte-monnaie et de sortir.

Je vais chercher rapidement tout ce que j'ai besoin. Les brochettes, le riz, la bouteille de vin et le gâteau au chocolat. Je vais rapidement payer avant de sortir et de ranger le tout dans ma voiture. Je m'assois et vois que Quinn m'a répondue.

**De Quinn**

**Salut! Pas de problème je vais faire ça. Et ton amie ne serait pas Santana…**

Je soupire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Quinn n'aime pas spécialement Santana. Quand je lui en parlais, elle semblait correcte mais je ne sais pas…

Mais bon… je range mon téléphone avant de partir en route en direction de chez San. Je mets la radio en marche et chante tout en roulant. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, je suis dans sa rue et je me gare devant la maison avec le numéro 23.

Je prends le sac avec la nourriture et l'autre avec la bouteille avant de sortir et de marcher de long de l'allée avant d'arriver devant la porte. Je sonne et patiente.

Mon cœur bat vraiment vite…

C'est vrai. C'est seulement la 2e fois que je viens chez elle. Je souris et la porte s'ouvre sur Santana.

-Salut! dis-je avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils en prenant une expression vraiment surprise.

L'effet est là…

Elle passe son regard des sacs à mon visage.

**PDV Santana**

Euh… quelqu'un peut m'explique pourquoi Britt est là devant moi avec des sacs d'épicerie?

-Salut, dit-elle encore me faisant sortir de ma bulle.

-Euh… hey! Entre, dis-je en me tassant pour qu'elle entre.

Elle sourit et je ferme la porte.

-Ça va? me demande-t-elle.

-Oui… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Oh euh… je voulais faire une surprise! Je suis allée acheter de la nourriture, un dessert et du vin pour vous faire une surprise et pour vous voir toi et Eva!

Je reste figée. Elle est sérieuse?!

Merde… jamais de ma vie quelqu'un a pensé à moi. Pourquoi elle fait ça…

Elle me sourit comme ça et me montre les sacs, toute joyeuse…

-Je me suis dit que tu aimerais ça passé la soirée avec moi et ne pas faire à manger… juste te reposer avec ta fille pendant que je m'occupe de vous…

Je la regarde dans les yeux avant de me mettre à pleurer comme une conne.

**PDV Brittany**

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant San commencer à pleurer.

Euh…

Je laisse les sacs par terre avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'accroche automatiquement à mon cou et je la tiens fort par la taille. Je ne parle pas mais la soutien et la serre fort.

Ça fait deux fois qu'elle me fait ça. Juste parce que je fais quelque chose de gentil pour elle ou pour Eva.

Après quelques autres secondes, elle se recule et s'essuie les joues.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien…

-Merci… beaucoup.

Je souris.

-Ça me fait plaisir et ça vient du cœur!

Elle sourit et j'entends Eva l'appeler.

-Maman!? Tu ne viens pas rejouer?!

San sursaute.

-Chérie! On a une invitée surprise!

Elle me sourit et j'entends des pas avant de voir Eva. Je souris et lui fais salut, alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche grandement.

-Britt! s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle court vers moi avant de me donner une rapide étreinte.

-Ça va, ma belle? demandai-je.

-Oui! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venue préparer le souper pour toi et Santana. Et vous voir!

Elle ouvre la bouche grandement encore en regardant Santana qui sourit.

-Bon, tu me montres la cuisine?! dis-je à San.

Elle sursaute un peu avant d'hocher la tête.

-Vient, me dit-elle avant de prendre mes sacs.

Je la suis avec Eva dans la cuisine. Je regarde partout au passage et effectivement, tout est comme le salon.

Aucune décoration et meubles… ordinaire. Mais je m'en fou!

On entre dans la cuisine et je vois la petite table rectangle et le vieux four et frigidaire. Il y a une cafetière et un micro-onde.

Tout est propre et sur la table, il y a des cahiers et des crayons.

-Eva, tu peux aller mettre tes cahiers et crayons d'école dans le bureau?

-Oui!

Je souris et San met les sacs sur la table.

-Bon, je t'aide? dit-elle en sortant la nourriture.

J'écarquille les yeux avant d'aller vers elle et de la pousser.

-Non! Je ne veux pas! Je vous fais à souper… et toi et Eva faite ce que vous voulez… du vin? Rajoutai-je devant son expression.

-Euh… d'accord…

Je souris et ouvre les armoires avant de trouver deux coupes et de les remplir.

-Tient… bon maintenant, oust! dis-je en la poussant vers le salon.

-OK… si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dit le moi!

-Oui, oui!

Elle sourit, alors que je repars vers la cuisine. Je souris et bois un peu avant de sortir tout ce que j'ai besoin.

Bon, opération : Souper!

**PDV Santana**

-Maman?

-Oui? dis-je en déviant le regard de la télé.

-Tu es contente que Britt fasse ça pour nous?

Je souris et hoche la tête positivement en ravalant la boule dans ma gorge en me rappelant que Britt est ici et s'occupe de nous pour absolument aucune raison.

-Et tu sais pourquoi?

-…Non…

-Moi oui…

-À oui? Et pourquoi? demandai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle t'aime bien. Qu'elle nous aime bien… je ne te jamais vu comme ça, maman…

Je serre la mâchoire pour éviter de pleurer et tire Eva encore plus contre moi.

-Moi non plus…

-Et j'aimerais vraiment ça si tu arrêterais d'avoir peur… et même si je t'aime gros comme l'univers et que tu es ma maman à moi... j'aimerais ça que quelqu'un d'autre soit là…

Je souris et lui embrasse la tête.

-Moi aussi…

-C'est prêt! dit soudainement Brittany en entrant dans le salon.

Je sursaute un peu mais souris. Elle a enlevé sa veste…

-Tu viens, maman?! me demande Eva qui est déjà debout.

-Oui! dis-je en souriant avant de me lever et d'aller dans la cuisine.

-Vous êtes déjà servi!

-Merci, dis-je en arrivant.

Je m'arrête dans mes pas et regarde la table devant moi. WOW. Ça l'a l'air tellement bon… et la table est toute bien mise…

-WOW! Ça sent vraiment bon! MERCI! déballe Eva en s'assoyant devant son assiette.

-Merci, dit Britt. Tu veux du jeu ou de l'eau, du lait?

-De l'eau, merci!

Britt y va tandis qu'Eva rit et que je suis toujours debout.

-C'est bizarre… je me fais servir dans ma propre maison…

Britt rit aussi et lui donne son verre avant de me regarder.

-San… tu viens?

Je la regarde dans les yeux et souris.

-Oui… merci beaucoup, encore.

-Ça fait plaisir!

Je souris et on s'assoit. Elle me verse du vin avant de remplir son verre aussi et de commencer à manger. Je mange aussi et savoure la nourriture. Ça fait une éternité que je n'aie pas mangée de brochette. Et ça m'avais manqué!

-C'est délicieux, dis-je.

-Merci.

-OUI! Vraiment! dit Eva avant de boire.

Britt sourit et continue de manger. Personne ne parle vraiment sauf Eva qui lance quelques blagues pour nous faire rire.

-Sinon, comment ça va à ton boulot? me demande Britt.

J'hausse un sourcil. Mon boulot n'est pas le plus passionnant.

-Bien… normal quoi… je suis barmaid alors… à part devoir endurer quelques gens cons, c'est bien.

-AHHHHHHH! s'exclame soudainement Britt ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

-Quoi?!

-C'est toi!

J'hausse un sourcil.

-C'est moi, quoi?

-C'est toi la barmaid que j'ai eu au bar! Quand je suis sortie avec Rach' et Quinn.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Hein?

Eva nous regarde en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Britt sourit à pleine dent.

-Mais oui! Il y a quelques semaines, avant que l'on se rencontre au resto… la nuit d'avant… tu m'as servi des boissons!

WOW!

-Sérieux?

-OUI! Tu m'avais vaguement dit quelque chose aussi.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Mais oui! Moi aussi, le lendemain, je trouvais que je t'avais déjà vue!

Elle sourit.

-WOW, dit-elle. Je-

**DRING! DRING! DRING!**

Je fronce les sourcils et vais au téléphone.

-Désolé, dis-je à Britt avant de répondre. Oui, allô?

_-San! C'est Cassie._

-Hey! Pourquoi tu appelles?

_-San… je me sens vraiment mal de te faire ça mais ma grand-mère vient de rentrer à l'hôpital et je dois y aller! Je ne peux pas garder Eva cette nuit… je suis terriblement désolé!_

Merde!

Je me passe la main sur le visage et soupire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Cassie! L'important, c'est ta grand-mère. Vas-y! Je vais me débrouiller.

_-Merde… tu es sûr?! Je me sens vraiment mal et je pe-_

-Non! la coupai-je. C'est bon! Et tient moi au courant.

-_OK… désolé et oui, je le ferai._

-OK! Bye!

Elle me dit au revoir aussi et je raccroche.

-Maman? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je soupire et m'appuie contre le mur.

-Cassie ne pourra pas te garder. Elle doit aller à l'hôpital… et je ne peux pas te laisser seule donc je ne vais pas aller travailler-

-Quoi?! s'exclame Ev' et je fronce les sourcils. Tu dois aller travailler! Il faut l'argent et je peux rester seule!

-Non! Je n'y vais p-

-Je vais la garder! dit soudainement Britt.

J'hausse les sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour la refermer.

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir! dit-elle encore.

-Oui! s'exclame Eva. Ça va être super! Et tu vas pouvoir travailler!

-Euh… je… tu…

-San! Je vais le faire. Ça me ferait plaisir!

-Euh… tu es sûr?

-Oui! dit-elle toute souriante.

Pourquoi il faut qu'elle soit comme ça! Qu'elle soit mon ange-gardien, même!

-OK…, dis-je avant de retourner m'asseoir pour finir de manger.

-Ça va être super! dit Eva me faisant sourire alors que je regarde Britt du coin de l'œil taper dans la main d'Ev'.

Merde… ce que je redoutais le plus est en train d'arriver.

Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Brittany.

* * *

_:D Alors?! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre!? _

_Le smoment entre San et Eva ou l'idée volé de Brittany? :P La réaction de Santana et de Eva? ;)_

_Le prochain sera la suite et vous allez me remercier pour quelque chose... enfin, je crois :P_

_Puisque, j'ai envie de vous donner un avant-goût du prochain, je vous donne un moment du prochain! :D_

**_Prochainement:_**

_**La petite lui sourit, alors que Brittany regardait Santana qui elle, la fuyait du regard. La blonde était sincèrement blesser par l'attitude de la brune. Mais elle ravala ses larmes et partit vers l'entrée avant de claquer la porte.**_

_J'adore ça! :D Je vous aime et encore merci pour vos review! J'espère avoir encore beaucoup pour celui-ci! :) Merci! À la prochaine!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour, bonjour, mes chers lecteurs! :D J'espère que vous allez bien!_

_En premier, je tiens à vous dire: __**MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT pour vos reviews! Ça me fait très très plaisir de voir que ma fic' plaise autant et ça m'aider à trouve la motivation :) MERCI!**_

_**Sony26: MERCI! :) :) Own! Merci, ça me fait très plaisir! Alors, lit-là plus lentement ;P **_

_**Jade: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :D :D Britt est toujours mignonne, oui! :P Santana n'a pas fini avec ses sentiments.! :) Voici la suite :)**_

_Bon, alors voici enfin le chapitre qui contient ce preview qui fait peur :P HAHA! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Il était 10h du matin et Santana et Brittany dormait toujours, tandis qu'Eva était levé depuis un moment.

Le soleil rentrait un peu à travers le rideau et frappait sur le visage des deux femmes. Santana fronça doucement les sourcils par la douce lumière et ouvrit doucement les yeux, un peu déstabilisé.

**PDV Santana**

C'est quoi ce corps contre moi?

Eva?

Non… Eva n'a pas de-

Merde! De seins!

J'ouvre grandement les yeux en tournant un peu le visage pour voir un bras blanc qui m'entoure.

Merde!

Je tourne encore un peu le cou et vois effectivement un corps sous la couverture derrière moi.

J'avale lentement en retournant la tête quand je la sens bouger ce qui me fait écarquiller les yeux.

Ses mamelons appuient contre mon dos! Des mamelons durs!

Je sens soudainement mon rythme cardiaque augmenter et je décide de la réveiller subtilement. Je tousse et me racle la gorge et je la sens sursauter. J'en profite pour me mettre sur le dos, alors qu'elle enlève son bras et qu'elle se recule un peu en ouvrant les yeux.

-Salut, me dit Britt avec un sourire.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils.

Elle n'est pas mal à l'aise?!

-…Salut, dis-je finalement.

Elle me sourit avant de s'étirer un peu me faisant dévier le regard sur le mur.

-Comment a été le travail hier? me demande-t-elle.

Je repose mon regard sur son visage avant de répondre.

-Ordinaire. Les gens n'étaient pas très généreux, question pourboire…

Elle fait une moue.

-C'est nul.

-Ouais... et sinon avec Eva?

Elle sourit.

-Super! On a écouté un film et elle s'est endormie dans mes bras, alors je l'aie transporter dans sa chambre. J'ai rangé ses jouets et suis venu me coucher ici. C'est ce qu'Eva m'a dit… de venir ici.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Eva t'a… raconté n'importe quoi.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois venu dans ma chambre mais… il y a une chambre spécialement pour la personne qui la garde.

Elle soupire et se passe la main sur le visage.

-Merde… je me sens vraiment gêné.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en la voyant.

-C'est bon… ne sois pas gêné…

Elle enlève doucement ses mains et je vois le rouge sur ses joues.

-Merde… et je suis là dans ton lit, collé à toi et j-BANG!

Elle s'arrête soudainement dans sa phrase et se relève un peu avec moi en écarquillant les yeux.

C'était quoi ce bruit?

On se regarde dans les yeux.

-Eva, murmurai-je avant de me lever.

Elle se lève avec moi et on se dépêche de descendre pour aller dans la cuisine.

-EVA?!

-Dans la cuisine! dit-elle.

Brittany est toujours sur mes pas et on entre dans la cuisine. J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cassie?! m'exclamai-je.

-Hey! dit-elle en levant la main avec une cuillère en bois. Bien dormis?!

Je cligne des yeux comme si ce serait une illusion.

Eva est assise devant la table et colorie tranquillement, tandis que Cassie fait la cuisine. Des œufs, du bacon…

Euh…

-Je vois que tu as bien dormis, oui…, me dit-elle en pointant derrière moi en souriant.

Je regarde derrière et vois Britt en débardeur blanc qui ne cache pas grand-chose et en boxer. Britt se regarde avant de se cacher la poitrine avec ses bras et de baiser un peu son débardeur.

Merde.

Je regarde à nouveau Cassie et Eva.

-Je suis d'accord avec Cassie, dit Eva en me souriant.

Je souris et m'approche d'elle.

-Toi et moi allons devoir parler, dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

-Euh, je… je vais aller m'habiller, dit Britt.

J'hoche la tête, alors qu'elle part.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, toi?! demandai-je à Cassie en allant me servir un café.

-Bien, je me sentais mal de t'avoir lâché hier et je suis rentré de l'hôpital à minuit et j'ai pensé venir vous faire à déjeuner.

Je souris en buvant.

-Merci mais tu n'étais vraiment pas obliger! Et c'est Britt qui a gardé Eva.

Elle hoche la tête avec un sourire en coin.

-Elle s'est juste occupé d'Eva, hein…

Je fronce les sourcils devant son sous-entendu avant de lui frapper le bras.

-Tu n'es pas possible! Et elle était déjà là! Elle est venue nous faire à souper…

-Je sais. Eva me l'a dit. Et je trouve ça vraiment mignon… elle doit craquée pour toi.

-RAHHH! m'exclamai-je soudainement. Arrêtez! Toute les deux.

Les filles se figent et je soupire en allant m'asseoir près d'Eva.

-Quoi? dit Cass'.

-Vous m'énervez! Avec vos sous-entendue et de toujours vouloir me jeter dans ses bras. Vous savez comme moi que je n'aie jamais eu rien de beau dans ma vie! Et je ne la mérite pas! Mon viol, désolé Eva, la mort de mes parents, mes rejets sois de mes ex ou de mes faux amis. La pauvreté qui a toujours fait partie de ma vie! Et pourquoi elle voudrait de moi?!

Je souffle et fixe ma tasse sans un mot de plus.

-Maman, dit doucement Eva en mettant sa main sur mon bras.

Je ferme les yeux pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Brittany pourrait revenir n'importe quand.

-San… ne dit pas ça. Elle te mérite vraiment! ajoute-t-elle en venant vers moi. Tu es forte, magnifique, une mère et une amie dévouée. Intelligente. Tu as assez subi de chose nul, alors maintenant prend ce qui est beau. Comme Brittany. Et si on insiste autant, c'est parce qu'on voit que ça peut arriver.

Je garde les yeux fermés mais ça ne fait rien. Je sens les larmes monter et se former dans les coins. J'ouvre finalement les yeux en reniflant.

-Cassie a raison, dit doucement Ev' en me caressant le bras. Et si ça ne marche pas, on est là!

Je souris et lui jette un regard. Elle me sourit et m'embrasse la joue.

-Je t'aime, dis-je.

-Moi aussi.

-Et moi, je t'adore! me dit Cass'.

Je ris doucement et la regarde aussi.

-Merci de faire tout ça pour moi.

Cassie hoche la tête et personne ne parle pendant plusieurs secondes. Les larmes sont séchées sur mes joues et j'entends soudainement Britt arriver. Je souris et prends une gorgée de café, alors qu'Eva se remet à colorier et que Cassie retourne près du four.

-Je me sens mieux comme ça, dit Britt en montrant ses vêtements. C'est surtout moins gênant!

On rit doucement et je me lève.

-Un café? demandai-je en oubliant la conversation que je viens d'avoir.

Elle prend soudainement une expression surprise.

-Oh! Vous m'invitez à rester déjeuné?!

Je souris et hausse un sourcil avec les filles.

-Mais ouais! dit Cass'. Il y a assez de nourriture! J'en aie acheté pour une armée!

Britt sourit et je lui tends une tasse. Elle me regarde avant de s'avancer et de la prendre.

-Merde. À toutes.

-Et moi, je te dis merci pour avoir gardé Eva!

-Et moi, pour prendre autant soin de San et Eva, dit Cassie.

Elle sourit.

-Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tu as du lait? ajoute-t-elle à mon intention.

-Oui! dis-je avant de le sortir du frigo et de lui tendre.

Elle me remercie et en met dans son café avant de me le redonner. Je le range et on parle avec Cassie.

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Les 4 filles mangeaient maintenant depuis quelques minutes et aucune d'entre elles n'avaient vraiment parlées. Même Eva. Elle savait qu'il y avait une drôle d'ambiance même si elle ne serait dire pourquoi. Alors, elle mangeait en silence tout en regardant sa mère, Brittany et Cassie manger et se lancer des regards.

Brittany de son côté avant l'esprit pleine de questions. Par exemple : Qui était Cassie pour Santana? Est-ce que sa présence renfermait plus que de l'amitié? Où habitait-elle? Que faisait-elle dans la vie?

Elle l'intriguait beaucoup, parce qu'avec chaque conversation avec la latina, elle avait sautée à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait aucun amis. Sauf elle, Brittany.

Après quelques autres minutes, en voyant qu'elle avait presque fini et qu'elle devrait partir, elle se lança à l'eau.

-Alors, Cassie… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?

Santana continua de manger comme si de rien n'était, tandis que la concernée souriait à Brittany.

-Je vais à l'Université et je travaille comme serveuse. Et je garde Eva.

La bonde hocha la tête.

-Et où habites-tu?

-À côté! Je suis voisine.

Brittany haussa un sourcil.

_Est-ce qu'elles se voient souvent? Elle et San._

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Et vous vous connaissez depuis quand?

Santana releva le regard, un peu inquiète des questions de la blonde et parce qu'elle la trouvait bizarre. Cassie, pour sa part, se contentait de répondre.

-Depuis que Santana est revenue ici. Je suis arrivé avec ma famille, il y a 10 ans. Santana n'était pas là mais depuis qu'elle est revenue, je la connais et garde Eva.

Brittany fronça les sourcils, sous ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, tandis que Santana soupira.

_Depuis qu'elle est revenue? Elle était où avant?_

-Depuis que tu es revenue? ne put s'empêcher de demander la blonde, alors que Cassie se mordait la lèvre, que Santana fermait les yeux et qu'Eva regardait avec peine sa mère.

La latina ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Elle était confrontée à un dilemme.

D'un côté, elle voulait avouer ce côté de son passé à Brittany. Elle voulait se confier à elle. Se sentir appuyé et se vider encore une fois. Elle voulait se rapprocher de la blonde.

Mais de l'autre, elle serait de nouveau confronter à son horrible passé. Le pourquoi elle était revenue. Et elle ne voulait pas le faire devant Cassie et Eva.

Elle réfléchit encore un peu avant de faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux.

-Bon! dit-elle en se levant bruyamment. Tu ne dois pas travailler? demanda-t-elle sèchement à la blonde en prenant son assiette vide pour aller la mettre dans l'évier. Un cours de danse à donner?!

Brittany resta bouche-bée. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Santana, alors qu'elle voulait seulement comprendre.

-Euh… oui, tu as raison. Je vais y aller maintenant, dit-elle en se levant rapidement. Euh… ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Cassie. J'espère qu'on va bientôt se revoir, Eva.

La petite lui sourit, alors que Brittany regardait Santana qui elle, la fuyait du regard. La blonde était sincèrement blessée par l'attitude de la brune. Mais elle ravala ses larmes et partit vers l'entrée avant de claquer la porte.

**PDV Santana**

Merde, merde, merde.

Je suis conne.

-Santana! C'était quoi ça?! me demande Cass' en se levant.

Je serre la mâchoire. Elle va me sermonner.

-Franchement! J'ai fait une bêtise en parlant mais de là à cette réaction pour une simple question!

Je serre encore plus la mâchoire.

-RAHHH! Arrête! Tu n'es pas ma mère! Vraiment pas! Alors, arrête de me faire chier! Tu-

Je m'arrête en voyant Eva se lever bruyamment et partir en courant.

Merde.

-Eva, dis-je mais je l'entends déjà monter les marches et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Je suis tellement conne! dis-je avant de me frapper la tête contre le mur et de la prendre dans mes mains.

-Mais non… bon, un peu. Mais tu es Santana!

Je ravale un sanglot et pense à Eva.

-Je vais aller la voir, dis-je avant de me détacher des bras de Cassie et de monter en haut.

J'arrive rapidement devant la porte d'Ev'. Je soupire et entre doucement en laissant la porte à moitié ouverte derrière moi. Ça me brise le cœur. Eva est couchée et pleure abondamment en position fœtal sur son lit.

Je serre la mâchoire et m'approche d'elle avant de m'asseoir près d'elle. Je mets ma main sur ses cheveux et aussitôt, elle se relève et m'entoure de ses bras. Je laisse une larme couler et l'entoure de mes bras aussi.

-Je suis désolé, ma puce. Je t'aime. Cassie aussi.

Elle pleure encore beaucoup mais se calme rapidement. Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui dit des mots doux avant qu'elle ne se recule finalement.

-Je n'aime pas ça quand tu es comme ça.

-Moi aussi…

-C'était méchant ce que tu as fait à Britt et avec Cassie. Elles veulent t'aider et tu es méchante avec elle!

Elle ravale un sanglot et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de distinguer deux filles différentes. Eva peut tellement être mature et tout comprendre mais parfois, comme maintenant, elle est vraiment en petite fille. Quand elle pleure, quand elle rit ou est vulnérable.

-Ma belle… je suis désolé d'être comme ça. Mais tu sais que j'ai appris à être comme ça quand j'étais plus jeune. Et je suis comme ça quand je me fâche. Je ne fais pas exprès. Et je me suis excusé auprès de Cassie et je vais le faire avec Britt. Très rapidement.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-Pour vrai? Rapidement?

J'hoche la tête et elle sourit.

-OK… tu es mieux…

Je souris et l'embrasse doucement avant de me coucher avec elle sur son lit. On ne parle pas et je ferme les yeux tout en tenant fermement ma fille dans les bras. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre un peu plus laissant voir Cassie. Elle entre silencieusement et se met à genou devant Eva et moi.

-Je t'aime aussi, ma belle, dit-elle à Ev'.

Je vois Eva tendre les bras et Cassie sourit avant de se pencher pour mettre sa tête sur son ventre. Je souris et caresse les cheveux d'Eva qui elle caresse ceux de Cassie.

* * *

_:D ALORS?! Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre?!_

_En tout cas, Santana est bien entouré ;) (Et pas juste dans son lit :) HAHA! Jeu de mot... non?...)_

_Comment avez-vous trouvé le moment entres elles lors du réveil?! :) Les pensées à San et quand elle découvre Cassie?! Et quant elle se fâche les deux fois ou à la fin avec Eva?! :D _

_Dite-moi tout!_

_Bon, je vous laisse encore un preview du prochain ;P _

_**-Ouais?**_

_**-Vient! dit-il avant de partir vers l'arrière.**_

_**Je fronce les sourcils.**_

_**C'est qui lui?**_

**_Je regarde autour avant de prendre subtilement un couteau et de le mettre dans ma poche avant d'aller à l'arrière._** _**Je ne prends aucune chance depuis mon accident.**_

_**J'arrive et il est debout dans la pièce.**_

_HAHA! :D Vous m'aimez, hein? :P Alors, merci de me lire et de mettre une review! :D À la prochaine!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour, bonjour! Alors, non, ce n'est pas un chapitre! Je suis désolé mais c'est seulement pour dire que la suite ne sera pas poster avant mardi, au minimum!_

_Je sais, c'est nul mais je suis déborder entre le gardiennage (:P) et le fait que je vais voir ma cousine pendant 2 jours! Alors, je ne pourrai jamais finir d'écrire le chapitre._

_Et c'est la même chose pour ma fic' "The Secret"._

**_Merci de votre compréhension et on se voit pour la suite! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

_HEY! Enfin de retour, oui! :D Je suis hyper contente d'enfin pouvoir poster le chapitre! :D Et vous aussi j'espère! ;)_

_Alors, alors, alors... __**MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP pour vos review supers! :D Vous me faites plus que plaisir! Et vous me motivez! :)**_

_**Little panda: MERCI! Yeah! Quelqu'un qui aime mon jeu de mot! ;P Pour son passé: Prochain chap'! :) Tu vas voir dans celui-ci ;) **_

_**Jade: MERCI! Haha! Moi aussi ce serait ça mais c'est Santana et... dans ma fic', elle est comme ça. ;P :) Tant mieux! Cassie est super et est d'un grand soutient pour San! Alors, aime-là! :P Conversation... prochain chap'! :) **_

_Bon, alors... arriver de 2 perso dans ce chapitre! Une du Glee club et un autre de mon imagination qu'on va voir seulement 5 secondes :P_

_Alors, merci encore et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Externe**

On était le lendemain de la petite panique/crise de Santana auprès de Brittany. Peu de chose c'était passé depuis.

Cassie était retournée chez elle avant de revenir le soir pour garder Eva.

Santana avait fait l'école à sa fille avant de faire un peu de ménage et d'aller travailler.

Et Brittany avait été donné son cours de danse et avait vu Sam et Mercedes, ses deux amis du lycée.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait rendez-vous avec un bon ami. Elle l'attendait donc devant un restaurant assise à une table en buvant son café et en caressant Joe. Elle regarda l'heure avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était en retard.

_Certaine habitude ne change vraiment pas…_

Elle sourit et caressa Joe quand elle entendit une voix d'homme dire son nom. Elle leva la tête et sourit à pleine dent avant de se lever et d'ouvrir les bras pour accueillir son meilleur ami gars.

-Puck!

Le concerné sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué! lui dit-elle encore.

-Toi aussi! Même si je suis toujours entouré de jolies filles, rajouta-t-il en regardant autour malgré ses lunettes soleil.

La blonde rit doucement en s'assoyant suivit de Puck.

-Comment tu vas? lui demanda le gars à la crête.

-Bien et toi?

-Super! Mais tu ne vas pas très bien, je crois…

Brittany soupira.

-Mais non!

Puck leva un sourcil et la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Britt… je te connais depuis des années. Je lis en toi comme un livre ouvert! Alors, dit moi ce qui ne va pas!

La blonde soupira en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien lui cacher.

-C'est quelqu'un…

-Un gars?! demanda Puck sérieusement. Je vais lui péter la-

-Non! l'arrêta Brittany.

-Au que ou-

-Non! Pas non, pour le pétage de gueule mais non, ce n'est pas un gars…

Puck ouvrit la bouche avant de sourire et de froncer les sourcils.

-C'est une fille?!

Brittany sourit en hochant affirmativement la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?

-Rien vraiment… je suis juste triste… mais n'en parlons pas!

Puck soupira avant de sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche mais une serveuse arriva en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Puck enleva ses lunettes en lui lançant un regard signé Puck et de lui sourire.

-Bonjour. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire?

-Euh… ce que vous me conseiller. Ce qui pourrait alimenter tous ces muscles.

La jeune fille sourit tandis que Brittany se retenait de rire. Son ami n'avait vraiment pas changé. Toujours autant coureur de fille et dragueur.

Même si il était père à temps partiel avec Quinn, parce qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble au lycée, et qu'il pouvait être mature et paternel, il était toujours aussi...

Garçon lycéen dragueur.

-…Merci, dit finalement Puck avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde en face.

-Tu n'as pas encore pensé à avoir une vraie copine et une vraie famille…

-Mmmm… un peu. Mais j'aime ça être avec les filles! J'ai l'argent, des bars qui marche très bien, une fille adorable de 12 ans, une belle vie, des amis super! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter de fêter et d'avoir pleines de belles expériences!

Brittany soupira et sourit.

-On n'a pas tous les mêmes buts dans la vie.

-Exact! Sinon, la danse?

-Super! Mes groupes sont super. Et les bars, justement?

-Super aussi. Je me concentre depuis des années à lui plus à l'Est mais j'aimerais ça me rapprocher de vous. Alors, je commence à chercher une personne pour superviser celui que je garde présentement pour venir dans celui ici.

-À oui?! C'est génial!

Puck sourit devant l'excitation de son amie.

-Tu manques à tout le monde! Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Rach', Quinn. Dommage qu'Artie soit à New-York avec Kurt et Blaine.

-Ouais…

-Mais Rachel fait les deux. Même si elle m'a dit qu'elle allait abandonner Broadway et se concentrer sur L.A et la télé pour Quinn et sa propre santé.

-C'est cool. Quinn devait être fatigué de la voir voyager…

-Ouais.

-Sinon, tu viendras me voir à mon bar, ce soir. Je vais être là. Le retour du Big-Boss!

-Je vais essayer, oui! Je vais inviter mon cousin! Ça fait un moment que je l'aie vu et il déménage près d'ici!

-OK. C'est lequel?

-Oh, euh Zack! Celui avec le resto!

-Cool! Je l'aime bien.

-Il va devenir le chef dans un restaurant dans le coin!

-Super!

La blonde sourit avant de boire avec Puck puisque la serveuse était revenue, entre-temps.

* * *

**PDV Santana**

Merde! Je vais arriver en retard!

Aller! Avance espèce de gros con! Bouge ta voiture de là!

Merde… il ne faut pas que j'arrive en retard! Et en plus, une autre barmaid m'a dit que le propriétaire allait être là, ce soir!

Bon! Ce n'était pas trop tôt!

Je roule rapidement et dépasse toutes les voitures avant d'enfin arriver dans la rue du bar. Je souffle et me gars finalement. Je sors de ma voiture avec mon sac avant de presque courir vers l'entrée des employés.

YES! Pile à l'heure! 21h!

Je vais dans notre salle et laisse mon sac dans ma case avant de mettre ma sacoche de barmaid autour de la taille pour les pourboires et d'aller en avant pour commencer le travail.

-Salut, San! me dit Tyler.

-Hey…

Je vois qu'il y a aussi Katy qui travaille.

Je vais immédiatement voir les gens et prendre leur boisson. Je prends les pourboires et cours partout. Je vais aussi laver les tables avant de revenir faire les boissons.

-Euh… Santana? dit soudainement un homme.

Je fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête pour voir un homme à la crête derrière le contoir qui me regarde.

-Ouais?

-Vient! dit-il avant de partir vers l'arrière.

Je fronce les sourcils.

C'est qui lui?

Je regarde autour avant de prendre subtilement un couteau et de le mettre dans ma poche avant d'aller à l'arrière.

Je ne prends aucune chance depuis mon accident.

J'arrive et il est debout dans la pièce.

-Oui? Vous êtes?

-Le propriétaire. Noah Puckerman.

J'hoche la tête et le regarde. Ouais, ouais, ouais… je l'aie déjà vu dans mes débuts ici. Mais je ne lâche pas mon couteau pour autant.

-OK. Et vous me voulez?

-Appelle-moi Puck! Et je suis venu te connaitre en tant que serveuse. Parce que je viens bientôt partir de mon autre bar pour ici. Alors, je veux connaitre mes employés.

J'hoche la tête.

-Euh… je travaille ici depuis 7 ans. Presque 8.

Il prend une expression vraiment surprise.

-Tu es la plus vieille?

-Oui. Et je travaille seulement le soir. Avec le gérant, on s'est entendu pour ça, i ans. Parce que je suis la plus vieille et je dois faire l'école à ma fille et…

-OK. C'est bon. Ça va pouvoir continuer.

-Merci…, soufflai-je.

-Autre chose que je devrais savoir? Ta relation avec les autres collègues?

-Bien. Je m'entends avec tout le monde mais je garde ma relation collègue en tout temps. Ils n'ont sont rien de plus pour moi.

-Tant mieux. Je-

Deux coups sont soudainement cognés à la porte.

-Oui? dit le propriétaire et la porte s'ouvre.

Je reste figé. Totalement.

-Brittany! s'exclame-t-il en allant vers elle.

Euh… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?! Et il l'a connait?! Je lâche ma prise sur le couteau et la fixe.

Il la prend dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne me regarde surprise aussi.

-Euh, je dérange? demande-t-elle.

-Non! J'avais fini avec Santana!

Il me sourit et je regarde Britt qui me regarde toujours.

-Salut, me dit-elle.

Je lui souris, alors que… Puck fronce les sourcils.

-Vous vous connaissez?

-Oui, répond Britt. On est de bonne amie.

J'hoche la tête.

-Je vais retourner travailler, dis-je en partant mais Brittany m'attrape le bras.

-Attend, me dit-elle. Puck, est-ce que je peux parler à Santana pendant quelques minutes? S'il-te-plait?!

Il passe son regard de moi à Britt. Cette dernière lui fait des yeux de chats.

-OK! Mais parce que c'est toi. Et fait vite! Elle doit travailler!

Elle hoche la tête, alors qu'il sort et ferme la porte. Je reste là sans bouger, tandis qu'elle me regarde.

-San… je suis déso-

-Non! la coupai-je. C'est moi qui suis désolé! J'ai été vraiment conne hier. Et méchante! Tu ne le méritais pas! C'est seulement que je ne voulais pas me confier. À ce moment-là et comme ça…

Elle hoche la tête et me sourit.

-…Tu… tu me pardonnes?

J'avale dur mais je la vois sourire encore plus.

-Bien sûr! s'exclame-t-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je souris automatiquement et enroule mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Je suis soulagé, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, dis-je en me reculant.

Elle me sourit et on se regarde sans un mot.

-Bon, je vais retourner travailler!

-Oui! Et moi, je vais aller retrouver mon cousin!

Je souris et ouvre la porte pour retourner faire des verres.

-San!

-Oui? dis-je en regardant Brittany.

-Ça te dit d'aller à la plage en fin de semaine?

Je reste surprise quelques instants. On est mercredi. Je me pince les lèvres.

Aller à la plage avec Britt. J'ouvre la bouche pour poser une question mais elle me devance.

-Eva peut venir! C'est sûr!

Je souris. C'était exactement ce que j'allais demander.

-OK. Alors, oui.

Elle sourit fortement et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle sans problème. Sans penser ou sans avoir peur.

Je souris.

-Super! Je te rappelle pour les détails!

J'hoche la tête et recommence à travailler sous la supervision du grand patron.

**PDV Brittany**

Je souris et regarde San recommencer à travailler tranquillement avant d'aller rejoindre mon cousin. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il décide de revenir.

Je me promène dans le bar avant de le repérer. Avec ses 6 pieds 3 et sa tête blonde, difficile de ne pas le voir.

Je lui tape l'épaule et il se retourne en me souriant.

-Enfin! Tient! Je t'aie acheté une bière, dit-il en m'en tendant une.

-Merci, dis-je en souriant et en la prenant.

-Tu as parlé à la personne que tu voulais parler?

-Oui!

-C'est qui déjà cette fille?

-Une de mes amies.

-Je sais mais son nom?

-Santana…

Je le vois hausser un sourcil pour ensuite les froncer et de boire.

J'ai trop hâte à ce week-end!

* * *

_:D Alors?! Bon, perso je l'aime moyennement mais bon! Le prochain va être super! :D _

_Comment vous-avez trouvé le moment entre Britt et Puck? Heureux de le voir? :) Et le moment entre San et Puck et entre San et Britt?! :D Et le cousin? :P_

_Dite-moi ça dans une belle review! :D MERCi encore et à la prochaine!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, bonjour, chers lecteurs! :D Eh oui, je reviens déjà avec la suite! (Ou Santana passe aux aveux!) :P_

_Mais avant: __**Je tiens à faire remarquer une erreur! Je me suis trompé dans le chapitre précédent. Brittany dit a Puck que Rachel va se concentrer à LA et arrêter Broadway. Mais c'est le contraire :P L'hstoire se passe à NY, alors, Rachel va arrêter LA et la télé :) Et Artie, Blaine et Kurt sont à LA! MERCI et désolé!**_

_Bon, désolé encore et je vous dit: MERCI! __**MERCI, MERCI, MERCI POUR TOUS VOS SUPERS REVIEWS! :D Vous me faites vraiment plaisir!**_

**_Jade: MERCI! Uhm... ton raisonnement... est faux :P C'était une bonne hypothèse mais ce n'est pas ça :) J'espère que tu es contente qu'elle soit réconciliées! :P Et Puck est génial, alors c'est sûr qu'on est heureux ;)_**

**_Lili: MERCI! :) Haha! Uhm... peut-être :P Tu pensais à Puck? Haha! Tu as bien fait de changer d'idée! ;) Merci!_**

**_Chloe: MERCI! :D Ça fait très plaisir! Merci!_**

_Bon, alors, merci aussi de me lire ;) et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Le reste de la semaine s'était passé rapidement pour les filles. Brittany avait donnée beaucoup de cours de danse et avait donnée des spectacles, tout en hébergeant son cousin Zack, le temps qu'il se trouve un appartement.

Santana, pour sa part, avait continuée de faire l'école, de travailler, et de s'amuser avec Eva...

...Et à penser à la blonde pour qui elle pensait sérieusement tomber amoureuse.

Brittany l'avait aussi rappelée pour lui donner les informations pour la plage. Elles allaient aller à la plage de Coney Island le samedi un peu après dîner et c'était Brittany qui allait aller les chercher.

Eva était, bien sûr, folle de joie. Elle avait sautée dans les airs en apprenant la nouvelle.

Et on était, aujourd'hui, samedi et Santana et Eva attendait impatiemment que Brittany arrive, sur leur balcon. Santana regardait sans cesse dans les sacs pour voir si elle n'avait rien oubliée, tandis qu'Eva s'amusait avec les insectes par terre.

Après avoir encore regardé, Santana releva le regard mais ne vit pas Eva. Elle fronça, immédiatemment, les sourcils.

-Eva?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et commença à paniquer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour encore crier son nom mais une voix cria dans son dos.

-BOUH!

Santana cria comme une conne, tandis qu'Eva riait à chaude larme. Santana se calma et mit sa main sur son cœur tout en regardant Eva. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à la vue de sa fille pliée en deux en train de rire. Elle se pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux avant de prendre sa revange. Elle se leva et prit sa fille en poche de patate. Aussitôt, la petite latina cria, arrêtant de rire.

-Haha! Je vais me venger! lui dit la grande brune avant de courir partout avec elle sur l'épaule.

Eva se débattait, car c'était la seule chose qu'elle n'aimait pas que sa mère fasse.

-Maman! Arrête! Non!

Santana sourit avant de la mettre sur le dos sur l'herbe et de la chatouiller. Eva partit dans un rire incontrôlé.

-Je me venge!

Après quelques autres secondes, Santana arrêta de « martyriser » sa fille et s'assit près d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Eva reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle en souriant.

-Ce n'était pas drôle, maman!

La latina leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et ce n'était pas drôle quand tu m'as fait peur!

Eva soupira et Santana riait quand une belle Jetta blanche se gara devant la maison. Eva se releva en quatrième vitesse et Brittany sortie, toute souriante.

-Salut, les filles! s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers Santana.

Santana la salua en se levant avant de l'admirer quelques secondes. La blonde portait un short cours en jean et un débardeur au couleur des États-Unis par-dessus son bikini. Et ses cheveux étaient détachés.

-Ça va, Britt? demanda Eva faisant sortir Santana de sa bulle.

-Super et toi?

Santana souriait en les regardant et en profita pour aller chercher le sac sur le balcon. Elle revenu et Brittany lui arracha le sac des mains.

-Je vais le mettre dans le coffre. Vous pouvez aller vous installez dans la voiture!

Les deux latina hochèrent la tête avant d'aller dans la voiture.

**PDV Santana**

-Tu es attaché? demandai-je à Eva alors que Britt entre dans la voiture.

-Oui.

Je souris et regarde Britt s'installer et démarrer avant de partir.

-Comment tu vas, toi? me demande-t-elle en me souriant et en me tapotant la cuisse un peu.

Je regarde précipitamment sa main et ma cuisse avant de sourire.

-Euh… bien! Toi?

-Super!

Je souris et regarde la route devant moi, alors qu'elle allume la radio. Le reste du trajet se fait bien. Personne ne parle mais le silence en comblé par la radio et Eva qui chante.

J'aimerais ça chanté mais je me retiens. Je ne chante plus depuis des années.

-Arrivé! s'exclame Britt en se garant.

Eva s'exclame de joie et je souris en voyant l'océan et la plage devant.

-C'est magnifique, dis-je sans lâcher la vue du regard.

-Tu n'as jamais vu une plage avant? rit Britt.

-Pas depuis 10 ans.

-Oh…

Je la regarde et je la vois se mordre la lèvre. Je souris et sors de la voiture. Eva fait de même et Britt ouvre derrière pour que je prenne le sac.

-J'ai hâte d'aller dans l'eau! dit Ev'.

-Moi aussi! dis-je.

-Tu vas te baigner avec moi, hein?

Je lui souris en lui pinçant le nez.

-Bien sûr, petite crapule!

Elle rit doucement et je me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Britt qui sourit.

-Vous êtes trop chou, me dit-elle.

Je souris et me recule, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Merci… on y va?!

-OUI! s'exclame-t-elle soudainement avant de me prendre la main et de me tirer.

J'écarquille les yeux et prends la main à Eva pour qu'elle me suive. Je regarde Britt marcher devant, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Je les fixe avant de me sentir mal à l'aise.

Je ne peux pas… c'est trop bizarre.

Je la retire donc rapidement. Elle me regarde avec une moue et on arrive enfin sur la plage. On suit encore Britt, et elle s'arrête finalement près d'un coin plus tranquille.

-Ça va être parfait! dit-elle en laissant tomber son sac à main.

Je souris et admire l'océan, alors qu'Eva parle avec Britt. Je sors enfin de ma bulle et vois qu'Eva a déjà pris les serviettes de plage dans le sac et qu'elle les met sur le sable.

-Merci, ma belle.

Elle me sourit avant d'enlever sa robe d'été pour être en maillot. Voyant que Britt fait pareil, j'enlève mes vêtements aussi et les met dans le sac avec la robe. Je vois soudainement Eva partir vers l'eau mais je l'arrête.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça?! demandai-je sérieusement. Un : Tu n'as pas de crème solaire et deux : Tu partais sans me dire où tu allais!

J'hausse un sourcil et elle baisse la tête en venant près de moi.

-C'est mieux, dis-je en ouvrant la crème.

-Désolé… et j'allais dans l'eau.

Je souris et regarde Britt. Elle nous regarde, assise sur sa serviette en souriant. Je souris et applique de la crème partout sur Eva. Même si elle a mes origines, c'est mieux qu'elle en mettre.

-Bon, tu peux y aller mais tu restes vis-à-vis nous et tu cris, si il se passe quelque chose!

-Oui, merci! dit-elle avant de courir vers l'eau.

Je souris et m'assois finalement.

-Tu es adorable avec elle.

Je tourne la tête et regarde Brittany se mettre de la crème.

-Je sais… mais c'est ma fille et elle est choupinou.

Elle rit doucement et je souris avant de me mettre aussi un peu de crème. Je la range ensuite et mets mes lunettes de soleil et m'appuie sur mes coudes en regardant Eva nager. Je ne parle pas depuis plusieurs minutes mais je sais que Britt me regarde.

-Tu es silencieuse, me dit-elle finalement.

-Je profite…

-San? dit-elle encore quelques seconde plus tard.

-Oui? dis-je en déviant le regard vers elle.

Je la vois se mordre la lèvre avant de parler.

-Pourquoi… qu'est-ce que Cassie voulais dire l'autre jour?

Je reste surprise par sa question et tourne le regard vers Eva. Je ne parle pas pendant de longues secondes. Pleines de pensées s'entrechoquent.

J'aimerais ça lui dire. Parler de ce moment de ma vie mais…

En même temps, une bonne relation est basée sur la confiance!

Mais… on n'est pas ensemble… et on ne le sera jamais…

Mais… merde!

-Laisse faire! Si-

-Comme tu le sais, mes parents m'ont mis à la porte, la coupai-je sans un regard vers elle, bien décidé à lui dire. C'était vraiment dur après pour moi. Je vivais dans des hôtels. Pas tous très propre. Je travaillais dans un restaurant avant d'être dans le bar. J'allais au lycée et avait complètement coupé les ponts avec toutes ma famille. Un jour, quand j'avais 19 ans, ma mère m'a retrouvé comme par magie, et m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que tout ça arrive. Qu'elle m'aimait mais…

J'avale un sanglot et serre la mâchoire. Je jette un regard vers Britt qui me sourit tristement en mettant sa main sur la mienne. Je respire un bon coup et continue.

-… je l'aie repoussé. Sauvagement. Je n'avais pas le contrôle de mes émotions. Elle est repartie en disant qu'elle m'aimait. Peu après, je me suis fait violer par mon ancien patron. Je suis, immédiatement, partit. Et à l'époque, c'était très facile de passé inconnue! Je suis tombée enceinte d'Eva. Je me sentais mal dans ma peau. J'ai commencé à travailler au bar même si je n'avais pas 21 ans. J'ai réussie à me payer un appartement miteux avec comme meuble un sofa et une simple table. Même pas de chaise. J'avais le frigidaire et le four de compris, par chance. Et la douche et la toilette mais ça, il y a ça partout...

Je m'arrête quelques secondes. Les larmes coulent abondamment. Je m'essuie le visage avant de continuer.

- Je m'occupais difficilement d'Eva mais je n'aie jamais laissé tomber. Avec mon salaire et mon pouboire, je m'occupais de l'électricité et de la nourriture pour Eva essentiellement. Et bien sûr, de la gardienne. Il m'arrivait de ne pas manger pendant des jours. Bref, quand j'ai eu 24 ans, j'ai appris que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Je n'étais pas spécialement triste sauf pour ma mère…

Je regarde Britt dans les yeux.

-On m'a appris que juste avant l'accident, ma mère était allée chez le notaire en secret. Et qu'elle m'avait léguée la maison toute achetée. Avec les meubles essentiels comme le frigidaire, le four, la table, les chaise, lit, la télé et la laveuse et la sécheuse. J'étais tellement…

Un autre sanglot s'échappe et Britt me serre la main.

-J'étais stupéfaite. Et… la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle voulait que je la pardonne. Mais je l'aie renvoyé et été méchante. Et voilà qu'elle me léguait une belle maison et des meubles. Je culpabilisais. Et je culpabilise encore! Je me suis installé, j'ai fait la connaisse de Cassie. Elle était au lycée à l'époque et était vraiment gentille. Elle me gardait Eva pour presque rien, parce qu'elle avait conscience de ma situation. Ma situation s'est un peu améliorée avec le temps. J'ai appris à recommencer à m'aimer. Autant physiquement que… psychologiquement. Donc, voilà ce que Cassie voulait dire par le « quand je suis revenue ». Et maintenant, tu as presque toute l'histoire.

Je prends une grande respiration et m'essuie le visage.

-Je suis désolé, Santana. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Ne dit rien, dis-je en la regardant.

Je remarque qu'elle pleure silencieusement.

-Ne dit rien. Je n'aie pas besoin de paroles réconfortantes. Soit juste là pour moi. Et tant mieux si ta vision de moi ne change pas…

-Non! Bien sûr qu'elle ne change pas! Je t'adore comme tu es! Comme tu as été! Et j'apprécie le fait que tu me fais confiance pour tout m'avouer!

-Oh! Ce n'est pas tout!

Elle me sourit et se rapproche.

-Je t'apprécie, quoique tu aies vécu. Et je suis là!

Je souris.

-Merci…

Elle me regarde avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte. Je souris et inspire profondément. Je ferme les yeux mais elle se recule doucement, laissant un baiser sur ma joue en passant.

Je lui souris et regarde Eva qui revient.

-Tu veux venir nager avec moi? me demande-t-elle.

-Bien sûr! dis-je en me levant.

-Toi aussi, Britt?! demande Ev'.

Je la regarde et la vois sourire en se levant. Eva cris de joie en courant vers l'eau. Je souris et me mets à courir aussi suivit de Brittany. On entre dans l'eau et je prends Ev' dans mes bras pour la lancer. Je ris en la voyant tomber dans l'eau mais je m'arrête subitement en sentant deux bras me prendre par derrière.

Je reste surprise mais souris en voyant Brittany.

-À ton tour! me dit-elle dans l'oreille avant de me lancer.

Je ne peux pas retenir le crie ni le rire. Eva me regarde en riant, alors que je décide de prendre ma revange sur Britt avec Eva.

Je sens qu'une belle après-midi s'annonce.

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Il était, maintenant, 17h et Brittany venait de se garer devant la maison à Santana et Eva. Cette dernière dormait sur le siège arrière, totalement épuisé par l'après-midi à la plage. Sous le soleil et dans la mer.

Santana, pour sa part, jouait avec ses mains en regardant dehors, alors que la blonde la regardait avec un sourire.

-C'était vraiment super, dit finalement Brittany.

La latina hocha la tête en souriant.

-Vraiment. Et merci beaucoup pour nous avoir invité!

-Ça me fait plaisir. J'adore tellement votre compagnie.

Santana sourit en jetant enfin un regard à la blonde. Elles se regardèrent plusieurs secondes avant que Brittany ne parle.

-Je sais que je peux être fatiguante mais mon cousin habite chez moi le temps qu'il se trouve un appart non loin et j'aimerais bien ça si tu viendrais souper chez moi. Pour que tu le rencontre. Que ça te fasse un autre ami. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre! Il est super.

Santana se mordit l'intérieur des joues en réfléchissant.

-OK. Pour toi.

-Ouais! s'exclama la blonde avant de prendre Santana dans une étreinte.

La latina se laissa tout simplement aller à l'étreinte. Profitant du parfum de la blonde et de la chaleur qui émanait du corps contre elle.

-Tu te laisses aller, murmura la blonde.

-Quoi? demanda Santana en se reculant précipitamment.

Brittany sourit tendrement en penchant la tête.

-Tu te laissais aller. J'avais remarqué que quand je te prenais pour un câlin, tu te crispais ou tu avais l'air ailleurs mais cette fois… tu étais là et heureuse…

La latina hocha la tête, un peu mal à l'aise avant de regarder Eva.

-Je vais rentrer. Et la réveiller.

La blonde hocha la tête en souriant, alors que Santana sortait de la voiture pour aller sortir Eva.

-Ma belle… réveille-toi, lui murmura-t-elle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

La petite latine ouvrit doucement les yeux en gémissant.

-Hein?

Santana rit doucement avant de la détacher et de la prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'Eva refermait les yeux.

-Ne te rendort pas trop, ma belle, lui chuchota-t-elle en essayant de prendre le sac.

Elle réussit finalement à le prendre et sourit à la blonde qui la regardait.

-Je t'appelle pour te dire quand je vais avoir mon congé et que je vais pouvoir avec Eva.

-D'accord! Au revoir.

-Bye, dit Santana avant de fermer la portière et d'aller vers la maison.

* * *

_ALORS?! :D Comment l'avez-vous trouvé?!_

_Le début entre San et Eva? (Elles sont chou, hein?! ;)). Et quand elle arrive à la plage et qu'elle lui prend la main?! :D Et quand San avoue enfin tout? Comment trouvez-vous l'histoire? :) Et finalement, ce que Britt remarque dans l'étreinte ;) et son invitation :P_

_(Flammèche dans le prochain chapitre!)_

_Alors, mettez une review s'il-vous-plait :) MERCI! Vous êtes super et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis! ;) À la prochaine!_


	12. Chapter 12

_HEY! Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs?! (OK, ça sonne vraiment comme dans une conférence ou je sais pas quoi... :P)_

_Ensuite, dans mon habituel... quelque chose, j'aimerais vous remercier :P Alors...:_

**_MERCI vraiment énormément pour vos review! Vous me faites plus que plaisir! Vous m'aidez à trouver l'inspiration et vous me donnez le sourire! :) Merci._**

**_La: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :) Moi, vous faire languir... noooooonnnnn... :) En couple... un jour! :P Contente que tu aimes :) Merci encore!_**

**_Jade: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :D :) Mignon et triste, oui! :P Tu n'es pas la seule à l'aimer, je crois :P Haha! Je ne suis pas méchante! :O :P Bon, OK, un peu ;) Il va sûrement en avoir un mais pas de sitôt! :D Merci encore_**

**_Si il y en a que je n'aie pas répondu, c'est seulement que vous n'apparaissez pas encore comme review (Je ne sais pas pourquoi) et je vais vous répondre la prochaine fois :)_**

_Alors, je sens que vous allez me détester à la fin du chapitre :) Mais ne me tuer pas... sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite! :P _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Santana**

Je déteste payer les factures.

Et ça coûte bien trop cher! L'électricité!

Une chance que je fais beaucoup de pourboire. Parce que sinon, ça serait comme avant. Presque rien à manger et pour vivre.

Je soupire et fais les chèques avant de les mettre dans l'enveloppe.

Bon! Une chose de fait! Reste plus qu'à les mettre dans ma boite à lettre. Chose que je vais faire tout de suite!

Je me lève donc de ma chaise en prenant les enveloppes avant d'aller vers la porte d'entrée et de les mettre dehors, dans la boite au lettre. C'est fait, rapidement et je vais dans le salon voir Eva.

-Salut, maman! me dit-elle immédiatement en me voyant.

-Coucou. Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes?

-Mon émission! me dit-elle avec un regard qui veut dire : Non, mais tu es imbécile ou quoi?!

Je souris et lui embrasse le front avant de soupirer.

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller faire l'épicerie.

-OK…

Je la regarde sans bouger avec un sourire en coin. Elle hausse un sourcil avant d'ouvrir la bouche en « o ».

-Tout de suite?

J'hoche la tête en souriant, alors qu'elle ferme la télé et vas dans l'entrée. Je souris et la suis pour mettre mes souliers comme elle et prendre mon sac.

Eva court vers la voiture et je souris avant de verrouiller la porte et d'aller dans la voiture moi aussi.

* * *

-On peut acheter mes biscuits? me demande Eva en tirant sur mon jean.

Je la regarde pour la voir me faire ses petits yeux. Je souris et hoche la tête positivement.

-C'est sûr!

Elle me dit un rapide merci avant d'aller les chercher au bout de l'allé. Je regarde, pendant ce temps, les céréales les moins chers de la semaine quand j'entends quelqu'un dire mon nom.

-Santana!

Je fronce les sourcils et me retourne pour voir Rachel et Quinn venir vers moi. Rachel toute souriante et Quinn… normal.

-Hey! dis-je avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Eva pour la voir revenir en fronçant les sourcils.

-Contente de te revoir! me dit Rachel avant de me planquer deux baisers sur les joues.

Je reste surprise et vois Eva se mettre près de moi avec la boite de biscuits dans les mains, tandis que Quinn la regarde en souriant.

-Moi aussi, dis-je finalement.

-C'est qui? me demande Eva.

-C'est les amies de Britt. Rachel et Quinn! dis-je en les pointant.

Elle hoche la tête et sourit.

-Bonjour! Je suis Eva.

Je souris avant de lui prendre la boite des mains et de la mettre dans le panier.

-Bonjour! dit Rachel.

-Salut! rajoute blondie.

-Elle te ressemble encore plus que quand je l'avais vu au parc! dit Rachel.

Je souris et caresse les cheveux d'Ev'.

-Je sais. Sinon, comment va Britt?

-Tu ne la pas revue? demande blondie en haussant un sourcil.

-Si! I jours. Mais je n'aie pas vraiment de nouvelle.

-Elle va bien! dit Rachel. Elle fait ses cours et habite avec son cousin.

-Cool.

-Elle attend aussi ton appelle, rajoute Quinn en me lançant un mauvais regard.

J'hausse un sourcil avant d'hocher la tête.

-Ouais, je sais. Je vais l'appeler, tout à l'heure.

Elles hochent la tête en union et je regarde mon panier.

-Bon, eh bien, je suis contente de vous avoir vu mais on doit continuer de faire l'épicerie!

-Ouais! Nous aussi! Tu viens Rach'? dit Quinn.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais. Bonne journée à vous! nous dit Rachel en souriant.

-Merci, vous aussi! dit Eva.

J'acquise avant de prendre les céréales et de continuer l'allé avec Eva.

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Il était 19h et Santana venait tout juste de terminer de ranger la cuisine avec Eva. Cette dernière rangeait les derniers ustensiles avant de regarder sa mère.

-Je peux aller prendre ma douche?

-Bien sûr!

La petite sourit avant de partir, alors que Santana attendait d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain se fermer pour de prendre le téléphone. Chose faite, elle composa le numéro de la blonde.

-_Oui, allô?_

-Britt! C'est Santana.

_-San! Enfin! Comment tu vas?_

-Bien et toi?

_-Super! _

-Tant mieux. Euh… je t'appelle pour le souper que tu m'as proposé vendredi.

-_Oui?!_

-Bien, dans 2 jours, mercredi, j'ai mon congé. Alors, je pourrais venir avec Ev'.

-_C'est parfait! Je suis hyper contente! Et j'ai hâte de te voir!_

À ces paroles, le cœur de la latine rata un battement. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire non plus.

_-_Moi aussi.

Elle pouvait déjà sentir le sourire de la blonde à ses paroles.

_-Sinon, qu'as-tu fait de bon depuis qu'on s'est vu?_

-Rien de spécial. Travail. Toi?

-_Même chose. Danse, Joe, mon cousin, danse…_

La latina sourit en écoutant la blonde.

-..._Merde! Je dois y aller! On se voit mercredi. Et tu peux arriver vers 18h30! Ok?_

_-_D'accord! Je vais être là. Bye.

Elle raccrocha ensuite en souriant.

_J'ai quand même hâte de la revoir…,_ s'avoua-t-elle à elle-même.

* * *

-Alors, Santana, commença soudainement Puck en venant près de Santana qui essuyait les verres, d'où connais-tu Britt?

La latina le regarda du bref coup d'œil avant de continuer sa tâche.

-Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça?

Puck sourit.

-Premièrement, tutoie-moi! On a le même âge et je n'aime pas ça! Et deuxièmement, parce que je la connais depuis le lycée et je suis son meilleur pote et je veux connaitre celle qui rend ma Britt-Britt heureuse.

La latina sourit aussi avant d'hocher la tête.

-OK. Et pour ton info, je la connais part ma fille. Et d'un oubli.

-Explique?

-On était au même restaurant, toutes les deux. Ma fille, Eva, fixait son chien et à cause de ça, elle est venue nous le faire caresser. Bref, on s'est parlé un peu et en partant, j'ai oublié mon sac. Elle me l'a ramené et on a fini par faire plus ample connaissance.

Puck hocha la tête en souriant.

-C'est bien.

Santana hocha la tête avant de se retourner.

-Je vais aller faire des verres, lui dit-elle avant de partir.

Puck sourit en la suivant du regard tout en pensant.

_Je comprends pourquoi Britt croit tomber amoureuse d'elle. Elle est trop sexy!_

* * *

Santana et Eva venait d'arriver devant l'immeuble de la blonde. Eva était toute excitée de revoir Brittany et Santana avait juste hâte de pouvoir revoir le visage angélique de Brittany.

Rapidement, elles montèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver en face de la porte. La latine cogna deux gros coups et attendit patiemment.

-Salut! dit-elle immédiatement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur Brittany.

-Hey! s'exclama la blonde avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Santana sourit immédiatement.

_Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie bien que quand je suis dans ses bras… bien il y a Eva, aussi…_

La blonde se recula pour enlacer Eva qui souriait à pleine dent.

-Salut, ma belle! dit-elle en se reculant. Entrez!

Elles entrèrent et commencèrent à enlever leurs vestes.

-Mon cousin est dans ma chambre. ZACK!

-J'arrive! cria le concerné.

Santana se racla la gorge.

_Souvient-toi! Sois gentille. Pour Britt, _pensa Santana avant que Zack ne sorte.

La blonde partie vers la cuisine quand son cousin apparut enfin du couloir. Aussitôt vu, Santana écarquilla les yeux. Son sang se figeait dans ses veines et elle s'avança pour cacher Eva.

Zack aussi se figea dans ses pas quand il vit le visage de la latina en face de lui. Santana serrait les poings et tenait Eva, défiant du regard Zack.

La blonde revint enfin, toute souriante.

-Bon! Santana, c'est mon cousin préféré, Zack! Zack, c'est ma bonne amie, Santana!

Elle passa son regard de Santana à son cousin. Zack déglutis difficilement en plissant les yeux pour voir derrière la latina, tandis que cette dernière reculait vers la porte comme si elle aurait perdu toute force.

-Maman?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et Zack fronça les sourcils en s'avançant faisant crier Santana.

-NE T'APPROCHE PAS!

Il s'arrêta net dans ses pas. À vrai dire, il avait autant peur que la femme en face de lui. Peur que Santana aveu que Eva soit sa fille biologique à Brittany…

Ce qui veut dire qu'il était le violeur de Santana. Et Brittany ne pouvait juste ne pas le savoir!

Il suait à présent à grosse goûte, tandis qu'Eva commençait à paniquer et que Brittany ne comprenait plus rien.

-San? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La concernée risqua un regard vers la blonde. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait.

Brittany, part le manque de réponse de Santana, regarda son cousin.

-Zack! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le concerné la regarda aussi en déglutissant difficilement. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

Santana tenait encore Eva derrière elle, mais cette dernière se déprit de la poigne de sa mère et se mit près d'elle pour regarder l'homme inconnu.

Aussitôt, Santana la fit reculer, tandis que Zack fronçait les sourcils.

_Elle l'a vraiment gardé? _pensait-il sans arrêt.

-Ne t'approche pas, dit Santana à sa fille.

Eva fronça les sourcils, tout comme Brittany.

-San, commença cette dernière en s'approchant.

-Non, non… ne t'approche pas!

La blonde s'arrêta dans ses pas.

-Parle-moi…

-NON! Je…

Elle regarda autour et prit les vestes avant d'ouvrir la porte et de prendre Eva dans ses bras. Elle risqua un dernier regard vers son ancien violeur avant de partir en courant sous l'appel de la blonde.

**PDV Brittany**

Je soupire en voyant qu'elle part. MERDE! Mais c'était quoi ça?

Je me retourne vers Zack pour le voir aussi bouleversé que moi.

-Zack! C'était quoi ça? demandai-je en m'approchant.

Il me regarde lentement. Je remarque qu'il sut énormément, aussi.

-…Je ne sais pas. Je… je suis… aussi ignorant que toi.

Je soupire et me passe la main sur le visage.

-Mais elle ne peut pas avoir crié de ne pas t'approcher pour rien!? m'exclamai-je.

-ARRÊTE! crie-t-il après moi.

Je fronce les sourcils et recule de quelques pas. Je l'entends respirer fortement.

-Désolé, me dit-il finalement.

J'hoche la tête et regarde vers la porte.

-Je vais aller voir chez Santana. Il faut que j'y aille!

-NON!

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

Je le vois se passer la main sur le visage avant de me répondre.

-Parce que… tu devrais la laisser décompresser. Je… les deux, on ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris, alors…

Je l'entends murmurer un juron avant de continuer.

-…Tu devrais attendre à demain.

Je me mords la lèvre. Il a raison. Je devrais la laisser seule mais…

Je ne peux pas. Je me sens responsable d'elle. Et d'Eva. Je dois comprendre!

-Non. J'y vais, dis-je avant de prendre ma veste et mes clés et de sortir rapidement.

**PDV Externe**

Dès que Zack vit que Brittany sortait, il jura. La panique montait en lui. La colère aussi.

Il avait toujours cru que Santana était partie loin. Dans un autre État ou tout simplement du pays. Donc que son secret aurait été bien gardé. Comme toute les autres fois.

Mais maintenant, il avait l'impression que le ciel tombait sur sa tête.

Une de ses premières victimes. Une des seules qu'il avait laissées vivante était de retour.

Et elle connaissait sa cousine. Sa Brittany. Et le pire : Elle avait un enfant.

Il serra la mâchoire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perde le contrôle de la situation. Il devait éloigner Brittany de la latina ou tout simplement…

Éliminer la brune.

Il serra les poings avant de frapper dans le mur en criant. Sa respiration était saccadée et sa chemise était trempée.

-Ça ne se peut pas… ça ne se peut pas…, répéta-t-il en boucle.

Il serra les yeux avant de les ouvrir et d'essayer de trouver une bonne solution.

Le meilleur pour lui était d'être le même que d'habitude avec la blonde. Gentil, drôle, serviable. Il voulait aussi fuir. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser la brune tout avouer à la blonde.

Non. Il devait aller la voir aussi. Et la menacer. Ou la tuer. Ce qui serait le mieux.

**PDV Santana**

Merde, merde, merde. Arrêtez de trembler espèce de mains!

RAHHHHHH!

-Maman, dit soudainement Eva en mettant sa main sur les miennes.

J'arrête soudainement de chercher la bonne clé et ferme les yeux. Les larmes coulent tout de même mais je tente de me calmer. Je sens Ev' me prendre les clés des mains et ouvrir la porte.

Je prends une bonne respiration et la remercie du regard.

Elle me prend la main et me tire vers l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte.

J'ouvre la lumière pour voir que rien n'a changé. Au moins une chose.

-Maman…

Je me retourne vers ma fille pour la voir totalement inquiète. Les larmes aux yeux aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

J'avale difficilement et prends une bonne respiration avant de m'accroupir devant elle.

-Écoute, ma belle… n'essaie pas de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. OK? Et je ne veux pas que tu voies ou parles à l'homme qui était là. Et Brittany… merde…

Elle est de sa famille.

-On ne peut plus la voir.

-Pourquoi?!

-Parce que… je… on ne peut plus.

Je vois les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Merde. Je suis tellement une mauvaise mère. De faire ça à ma fille.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je en la tirant pour une étreinte.

J'entends un sanglot et je ferme les yeux fortement pour m'empêcher d'encore pleurer. Je caresse ses cheveux et son dos doucement.

-Chut… je t'aime, ma chérie… désolé…

Plusieurs minutes passent avant que je ne la sente arrêter de pleurer. Je me recule et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Va dormir. Je vais y aller aussi.

Elle hoche la tête avant d'enlever ses souliers et sa veste et de monter.

Je soupire avant de faire pareil et d'aller dans la cuisine pour me prendre un verre d'eau. Je commence à marcher mais des coups sont frappés à la porte.

J'écarquille les yeux et m'adosse contre le mur.

Ça ne peut pas être lui!?

-Santana!

Je souffle immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix de Britt.

Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

Merde! Elle n'est pas avec lui?! Si?

Mon rythme cardiaque accélère et je regarde vers la porte quand d'autres coups sont frappés.

-San!... S'il-te-plait…

Je sens la tristesse dans sa voix et je ferme les yeux.

-Brittany?

-Santana!

J'inspire profondément avant de m'avancer vers la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-Je m'inquiète! Je veux comprendre!

Je serre la mâchoire. Elle ne le saura jamais.

-Ouvre-moi, ajoute-t-elle.

-Es-tu seule?

-Oui!

J'inspire profondément avant de regarder dans le trou de la porte. Effectivement, il n'y a personne autour. Je me recule donc et mets ma main sur la poignée avant de déverrouiller et d'ouvrir.

Immédiatement, elle saute dans mes bras, me faisant reculer. Je reste surprise mais fini par l'enlacer aussi. Quelques secondes passent avant qu'elle ne se recule et me regarde totalement inquiète.

Sa façon de me regarde me fait…

Me rend encore plus amoureuse. Et je dois arrêter de la voir!

-San…

-Britt…

Elle soupire et ferme la porte derrière elle avant d'à nouveau me regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je serre la mâchoire en me rappelant son visage. Ce visage que je n'oublierai jamais.

-Rien, dis-je finalement. Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Santana! dit-elle fermement. Je ne suis pas idiote! Je sais et j'ai vu quelque chose, tout à l'heure! Et ce n'était pas normal!

-RIEN, J'AI DIT!

Aussitôt, je regrette d'avoir crié. Je sais que je pleure et je vois que Britt aussi.

-San-

-Vas-t-en!

Elle fronce les sourcils et s'approche de moi mais je me recule.

-Part! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! Oublie-moi! Toi et ton cousin!

Je vois les larmes couler sur ses joues. Le cœur me brise mais je regarde ailleurs.

-Santana…

-Part… tout ça était… n'importe quoi. Je n'aie jamais été ton amie!

Je la vois se tendre.

Merde… mais je n'aie pas le choix. Pour Eva et moi. Pour notre bien.

Elle hoche finalement la tête en regardant vers l'escalier.

-Dit à Eva qu'elle va me manquer.

Je serre encore plus la mâchoire, tandis que les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes.

-Je…, commence-t-elle.

Je risque un regard vers elle pour la voir ouvrir et fermer la bouche à répétition.

-Rien, dit-elle finalement avant de sortir rapidement.

La porte claque et je m'effondre par terre. Les sanglots sortent finalement de ma bouche.

Pourquoi il faut que ma vie soit si nulle. J'étais sûr que…

Qu'avec Britt, tout allait être bien.

Mais maintenant… non. Je suis née pour vivre et mourir seule. Même Eva va partir. Et me détester sûrement.

Bon, je dois me calmer. Et aller voir Ev'. Elle m'a sûrement entendue crier.

Je reste quelques autres secondes par terre pour me calmer avant de me lever, verrouiller la porte, fermer la lumière et de monter. Rendu en haut, je prends la direction de la chambre à Eva. J'ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi. Je m'approche de son lit et m'accroupie devant.

-Maman?

-C'est moi, dis-je en souriant.

-C'était Brittany?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite.

-Oui…

-Tu as crié?

-Oui…

Je l'entends soupirer.

-C'était nessecaire, ma belle…

Je l'entends soupirer. Encore.

-Je peux dormir avec toi? demandai-je.

-Oui, dit-elle immédiatement avant de se reculer.

Je souris. Elle ne me déteste pas! Je décide d'enlever mon jean et mon chandail pour être en sous-vêtement avant de me coucher près d'elle et de l'encercler de mes bras.

Elle m'encercle aussi et appuie sa tête sur le haut de ma poitrine.

-Je t'aime, maman.

Je souris et une larme solitaire coule le long de ma joue.

-Je t'aime aussi… dort, maintenant.

Je la sens hocher la tête et je ferme les yeux pour essayer de m'endormir et d'oublier tout ça pour quelques heures.

* * *

_:D ALORS?! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé!? _

_Le début avec Faberry? :) Et ce que Puck pense?! Vous s'avez maintenant quelque chose d'important! :P Ou quand Zack et San se voit enfin? Ce que pense celui-ci après que Britt soit partie?! :D Et la fin? Triste, non?! Mais le moment mère/fille est chou! :D_

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez vraiment aimé! Mettez une petite review, s'il-vous-plait! :) Ça me ferait très plaisir! :) À la prochaine!_


	13. Chapter 13

_HELLO! Enfin de retour! :) Désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire! Vraiment peu! Et je viens de finir le chapitre! :S_

_Mais bon, je vous dit __**merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos super review! Vous êtes vraiment gentils de prendre quelques secondes pour en écrire une! :)**_

_**Jade: MERCI! :) Je te mets sur le cul!? Haha! Super! :) Haha! Je sais que je la fais énervante mais après elle va devenir gentille :P Ça fait plaisir! :)**_

_Bon, alors je vous laisse lire :) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Brittany**

-Arrête Joe, dis-je en le poussant.

Il gémit et revient vers mon visage pour me lécher. Je soupire et ouvre les yeux.

-Non! dis-je fermement.

Il gémit encore et se couche près de moi. Je le regarde quelques secondes avant de le caresser. J'entends soudainement aussi Zack marcher dans l'appartement.

Merde.

Santana.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Ça s'est seulement passé hier soir mais… j'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours. Ce qui est vraiment nul.

Surtout quand je commençais sérieusement à être amoureuse d'elle.

Je soupire encore avant d'entendre les pas venir vers ma chambre. On cogne soudainement à ma porte.

-Oui?

La porte s'ouvre et Zack apparaît avec un café dans les mains.

-Ça va? me demande-t-il avant de me tendre le café.

Je souris et prends la tasse.

-Merci…, dis-je simplement sans répondre à la question.

-Il est 11h. Tes cours sont à quelle heure?

-1h…

Il sourit et s'assoit près de moi avant de caresser Joe. Je le regarde en buvant.

-…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu es allé la voir?

Je soupire et ne parle pas.

-Britt…

Je le regarde dans les yeux avant de parler.

-Elle ne veut plus me revoir.

-À oui?

-Ouais… elle m'a rejetée. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-Ah…

Je soupire et caresse Joe aussi. Les deux, on ne parle pas.

-Je vais aller manger, dit-il avant de se lever rapidement.

J'hoche la tête avant de boire et de le regarder partir. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et je regarde Joe.

-J'espère que tu vas bien, toi.

Il sort la langue et je souris en le caressant.

**PDV Externe**

Du côté de Zack, ce dernier jubilait. Il était assis à la table et souriait à pleine dent en mangeant ses céréales. Il n'aurait pas à menacer ou tuer Santana. Ce qui lui enlevait des soucis et du stress.

Et ça veut dire qu'il était déjà assez menaçant pour la latina.

Il prit une autre bouchée de céréale quand Brittany sortit avec Joe et sa tasse.

-Tu en veux? demanda-t-il en pointant la boite devant lui.

-Ouais.

Il se leva et alla chercher un bol pour sa cousine qui était assise devant les céréales et le lait.

-Tient.

-Merci! T'es un ange!

Le blond sourit avant de continuer à manger comme Brittany.

* * *

Du côté des latines, la mère et la fille était toute les deux assises sur le sofa et regardait une télé-réalité.

Les deux s'étaient levées très… triste, ce matin. Et pour la même raison :

Brittany.

Santana voyait bien aussi que même si sa fille lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui en voulait un peu. Pour rejeter Brittany. Et avoir été méchante.

Et ça rendait Santana plus que triste. Elle avait vraiment peur qu'Eva arrête de l'aimer et parte. Ou qu'elle n'est tout simplement plus la relation d'avant.

Santana regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était 11h20.

-Je vais aller nous préparer des sandwichs pour le dîner.

-OK.

Elle embrassa sa fille et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Rapidement, elle sortit la viande, les légumes et les condiments. Elle entreprit de faire 2 sandwichs au poulet. Elle les fit minutieusement et eu finit environ 15 minutes plus tard.

Elle fit deux verres de jus avant de prendre les assiettes et les verres avec ses mains expertes de serveuse et de partir vers le salon. Eva leva la tête et sourit en voyant sa mère arriver.

-Tien, lui dit Santana en lui tendant le verre et l'assiette.

-Merci beaucoup.

Santana s'assit à son tour et mangea avec sa fille.

-Maman?

-Oui? dit Santana en laissant son regard dévié de la télé à sa fille qui elle fixait son assiette.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Tu viens de le faire.

Eva la regarda en souriant, tandis que Santana laissa sortir un petit rire.

-Bien sûr, ma belle.

-…C'était qui l'homme hier?

Santana arrêta de boire et fixa sa fille. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question.

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir?

-…Parce que… tu m'as fait peur hier. Avec ta réaction. Et ça m'intrigue.

**PDV Santana**

Merde.

Je soupire et regarde Eva me regarder. Je ne peux pas lui dire.

-…C'est… une ancienne connaissance… il n'est pas gentil…

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Arrête Ev'! C'est la vérité!

Ça l'est pour vrai quand même…

Je l'entends soupirer avant de continuer à manger. Je la regarde quelques secondes avant de faire pareil.

* * *

Est-ce que je peux faire ça?

Merde. Je ne sais pas si j'ai assez la force. Et l'argent.

Je grogne et me passe la main sur le visage.

En même temps, c'est pour notre sécurité. À moi et Eva.

Mais Cassie… et la maison… et le travail…

Merde.

Mais Zack…

Je soupire encore.

-Maman! Cassie est arrivée! dis soudainement Eva.

-OK…

J'entends la voix de Cassie depuis l'entrée.

Bon. Ça veut dire que je dois aller travailler… et donc peut-être voir Zack.

Je sens mon corps de tendre à cette pensée. Comment je vais même réussir à vivre et à sortir de cette maison si je sais que je peux voir Zack et Brittany à tout moment?!

C'est pour ça que je n'aie pas le choix de faire ce que je crois que je vais faire.

On va-

-San? dit soudainement Cassie en entrant dans le bureau.

Je relève la tête et sourit un peu.

-Salut.

Elle sourit et entre dans le bureau pour venir s'appuyer près du petit bureau.

-Comment tu vas?

-La vérité ou pour ne pas à avoir à t'occuper de moi?

Elle soupire.

-La vérité.

Je soupire aussi et fixe mes mains.

-…Mal… très mal, dis-je alors que je sens les larmes monter.

Je la vois se mettre à genou devant moi avant de me prendre les mains.

-San… c'est Brittany? Le travail?

-…Britt… et…

Je serre les yeux. Dire son nom à voix haute fait sembler tout ça encore plus réel.

-…Zack…

Aussitôt, une larme solitaire roule sur ma joue et j'entends Cass' murmurer un « Merde ».

-Tout va bien aller, dit-elle avant de me tirer pour un câlin.

J'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules et me laisse aller.

J'ai passé la journée à faire semblant que j'étais heureuse pour ne pas alerté Eva mais maintenant… je ne peux plus.

De longues secondes passent avant que je ne me décide à arrêter de pleurer. Je me recule et m'essuie les joues.

-Quand tu…, commence Cassie.

-Hier…

Elle soupire.

-Au souper?

J'hoche la tête.

-Eva le sait?

-Non… et elle ne peut pas le savoir.

-OK…

-Et…

Je prends une bonne respiration avant de le dire.

-J'ai décidé que… qu'on allait partir d'ici…

-QUOI?!

-Chut! Tu vas alerter Eva!

-Elle prend sa douche.

Je soupire.

-Tu ne peux pas partir!

-Je sais que je ne peux pas! Mais je dois!

Elle me fusil du regard.

-Non! Tu as pensé à Eva?! À la maison? Au travail? À moi?!

Je grogne et me passe la main sur le visage. Pourquoi il faut qu'elle me ramène au visage tout ce que je sais.

-Et Brittany?

Je relève précipitamment le regard vers elle. Elle hausse un sourcil.

-San… ne fait pas ça…

-C'est sa cousine! Merde!

-Et puis?!

-Non! Je ne peux pas risquer le danger en lui avouant que son cousin est un violeur en série! Il va nous tuer! Il y a aussi des chances qu'elle ne me croit pas! Pour elle, c'est son cousin adoré!

-Merde, Santana-

-NON! Je vais aller voir Eva, dis-je avant de sortir du bureau laissant Cassie derrière moi.

Je l'entends jurer et rester là, alors que je vais près de la porte de la salle de bain. Je reste là quelques secondes et je finis par entendre l'eau de la douche qui arrête.

J'entre automatiquement dans la salle de bain et vois Eva qui sort de la douche. Elle fronce, aussitôt, les sourcils et prends la serviette pour se cacher.

-Je t'aie déjà vu, chérie.

-Pourquoi tu es là?

Je soupire et me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser et lui donner un câlin.

-Je pars tout de suite.

Elle fronce encore les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

-….Parce que… il faut que j'arrive en avance.

Elle hoche la tête et m'embrasse encore la joue.

-Bon travail.

-Merci. Soit sage. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle alors que je pars.

Je sors rapidement et vois directement Cassie.

-San-

-Non! dis-je en levant ma main.

Je ne peux pas la laisser me convaincre. Soit dur Santana!

Elle grogne et je passe près d'elle. J'enfile mes souliers et je prends mon sac avant de sortir et de claquer la porte.

Merde.

Je viens vraiment de faire ça?

Je soupire et regarde la porte derrière moi avant de continuer à marcher vers ma voiture.

Je dois rester froide. Comme dans le temps.

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Il était maintenant 23h et ça faisait 4 heures, maintenant que Santana travaillait au bar. Elle était seulement avec Tyler pour les services. Elle se faisait donc beaucoup de pourboire mais elle avait beaucoup de travail sur les bras.

Puck n'était pas encore arrivé, non plus. La latina savait qu'elle allait devoir parler au meilleur ami à Brittany. Et ça la stressait plus que d'autre chose.

D'autres minutes passèrent avant que l'homme à la tête iroquoise apparaisse derrière Santana.

-Salut, dit-il soudainement ce qui fit renverser le verre de bière à Santana.

Cette dernière cria en plus avant de se retourner pour voir Puck rire.

Elle soupira et lança un regard mauvais à son patron avant d'aller chercher une serviette pour essuyer.

-Je vais le faire. Toi, fait le verre, lui dit Puck quand elle revenu.

Santana le regarda sans rien faire, pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui donner la serviette et d'aller re faire un verre de bière.

Rapidement, les deux eux terminés leur tâche et Puck arrêta Santana.

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Je ne peux pas. Tyler va être seul, sinon…

-C'est pas grave. Vient! lui dit-il avant de partir vers l'arrière.

La latina le regarda partir en soupirant. Elle n'avait pas le choix d'obéir puisque c'était son patron. Elle regarda autour avant de finalement aller vers l'arrière où Puck l'attendait. Elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle, alors que Puck marchait dans la pièce.

-Oui?!

Le meilleur ami à la blonde arrêta de marcher et regarda la femme en face de lui dans les yeux.

-Qu'as-tu fait à Brittany?

Le cœur de la brune se serra. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle baissa aussi le regard.

-…Rien…

-Rien?! répéta Puck plus fortement. Tu veux rire? Elle est dévastée! Je l'aie vu cette après-midi et… ça me brise le cœur.

Santana sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait réussie à blesser celle qu'elle aimait.

-Quand je suis arrivé, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Mais son regard et son humeur disait tout! Elle niait mais quand j'ai percé le mystère, elle a éclatée.

La brune serra encore plus la mâchoire. Elle sentait une larme rouler le long de sa joue mais elle l'ignora.

-Elle est brisée, Santana…

Cette dernière baissa la tête, tandis que Puck s'avança.

-Je ne te connais pas très bien, c'est vrai. Tu es peut-être quelqu'un de super. Quelqu'un de méchante aussi… mais Brittany t'aimait.

Santana leva immédiatement le regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Elle m'aimait?

-Oui. Et tu lui as fait ça. J'ai très envie de te renvoyer mais Brittany me l'a interdit.

La latina baissa encore le regard.

_Je vais devoir partir alors… _

-Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire la morale. Ou te disputer. Mais seulement pour t'avertir de ne pas recommencer ce que tu lui as fait. Elle ne mérite pas ça. C'est un ange.

-Je sais, murmura la brune.

-Bien… retourne travailler, lui dit-il en passant près d'elle pour sortir aussi.

Santana soupira et s'essuya les joues en restant immobile. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de finalement retourner travailler sous le regard de son patron.

* * *

Du côté de la blonde, cette dernière était devant la télé et regardait un film à l'eau de rose. Elle pleurait déjà avant que le film ne commence et pleurait maintenant encore plus. Elle avait aussi le bol de crème glacé à moitié finit sur ses jambes et Joe couché près d'elle sur le sofa.

Quand elle vit finalement le générique sur l'écran, elle éteignit la télé. Elle était maintenant plongée dans le noir mais ça ne la dérangeait guère.

Son esprit était envolé vers une certaine brune.

Une certaine brune latina. Aux magnifiques cheveux. Au corps sexy. Aux yeux charbons. Au sourire tombeur. À la beauté infinie.

À cette Santana. À cette adorable maman.

La blonde soupira en repensant à l'histoire de la veille. Quand Santana l'avait méchamment repoussée. Quand elle lui avait dit que tout ça était faux.

La blonde essuya une larme solitaire le long de sa joue, alors qu'elle regardait l'heure.

00h47.

Elle soupira et caressa doucement Joe. Zack était couché depuis maintenant 2 heures et Puck était parti depuis environ 5 heures pour aller chez lui et travailler.

Elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée. Et, elle avait une énorme envie d'aller au bar.

Seulement pour voir Santana. Et peut-être lui parler.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête vers le corridor où Zack dormait dans sa chambre. Elle portait un jogging et un chandail quand même joli.

Elle resta assise encore quelques minutes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lever. Elle alla dans l'entrée, mit ses souliers, sa veste, prit ses clés et partie en direction du bar.

Le trajet vers ce dernier durait environ 15 minutes. Mais elle le fit en 10 minutes. Elle se gara non loin et sortit pour marcher rapidement en direction de la file. Cette dernière était vraiment longue et elle savait qu'habiller comme elle était ne la ferait pas passé près des body-gards.

Elle sourit soudainement et remercia Puck en sortant son téléphone.

**PDV Brittany**

Répond!

_-…Allô?_

-Puck! C'est moi!

_-Britt! Co-_

-Non! Je suis devant le bar et je me demandais si tu pouvais me faire entrer tout de suite. Parce qu'il y a une file monstre.

-_Bien sûr, ma belle! J'arrive._

-Merci! dis-je rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Je souris pour une des seules fois de la journée avant d'aller vers les body-gards. Je patiente pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne vois Puck sortir.

-Hey! Vient! me dit-il devant les gardes.

Je souris et passe, tandis que j'entends plusieurs gens soupirer.

-Merci, dis-je alors qu'on entre.

-De rien.

Je continue d'avancer mais il m'arrête avec sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu viens ici?

-J'ai le droit de sortir! dis-je pour me défendre.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Britt… tu ne sors pas en jogging, queue de cheval mal faite. Et sans maquillage.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

-Est-ce que ça va? demande-t-il encore.

J'hoche négativement la tête.

-Pourquoi tu es ici?

Je soupire encore avant de le regarder.

-J'avais besoin de la voir. Et de lui parler.

Il soupire à son tour en me lançant un regard réprobateur.

-Ne fait pas ce regard avec moi! dis-je.

-Désolé… mais je ne crois pas qu'elle te mérite.

-Ne dit pas ça! San est une personne géniale! C'est une mère adorable et fantastique. Une bonne amie aussi! Et elle a assez vécu de trucs horrible dans la vie! Et je dois être avec elle. Que ce soit en amie ou en…

-Petite-amie…

Je soupire et hoche la tête.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami! Et tu le seras toujours! Mais avec Santana… je me sens obligé d'être près d'elle. OK?

Il hoche la tête et se mord la lèvre.

-Laisse-moi faire, ajoutai-je.

-Je ne veux seulement pas que tu souffres encore.

Je souris.

-Merci… mais je souffre déjà avec ce qui s'est passé hier… alors ça ne peut pas empirer.

Je le vois sourire un peu et je le tire pour une étreinte. Il m'entoure de ses bras et me serre fort en m'embrassant le haut du crâne. Je souris et me recule avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Bon… je vais aller joue l'espionne.

Il sourit.

-D'accord.

Je lui envoie la main en me dirigeant vers une table près du bar. J'en trouve une grande qui a une chaise libre. Je souris et vais rapidement m'asseoir avant de regarder vers le bar.

Je ne la vois pas tout de suite mais après quelques secondes, je la vois sortir par une porte. Je souris immédiatement avant de soupirer.

Elle m'a renvoyée de sa vie.

Je la regarde longuement travailler. Elle fait plusieurs cocktails, bières, limonades.

Et elle a l'aire heureuse.

Ça me fait mal.

J'espère qu'elle sourit pour le travail…

Mais bon… je la regarde encore pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me décider à aller vers elle.

Je marche lentement sans jamais la perde du regard. J'arrive enfin et je mets mes mains sur le contoir en la regardant. Elle est quand même près et je l'appelle.

-S'il-vous-plait?!

Elle lève un doigt pour me dire d'attendre une minute, sans relever le regard. Je me mords la lèvre et après quelques secondes, elle vient vers moi. Elle lève enfin le regard et se fige immédiatement.

-Salut, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en me regardant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je sais qu'elle ne me croira pas si je suis dit que je suis venu danser. Ou boire un verre. Surtout avec ma tenue.

-Euh… je suis venue… te voir.

Elle se mord la lèvre et baisse le regard.

-Tu ne devrais pas…

Je soupire et lui dit d'attendre avant de partir à la recherche de Puck. Je vais partout dans le bar et je le vois enfin près d'une table. Je vais vers lui et lui tape l'épaule. Il se retourne et fronce les sourcils.

-Oui?

-Je dois parler à Santana! Va la remplacer!

Il hausse un sourcil.

-S'il-te-plait, Puck! Il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

-…OK.

Je souris et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de le tirer vers le bar. Santana fait encore des verres et je vais derrière le contoir avec Puck.

-Santana! Je prends ta place.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils avant de me regarder. Je m'avance vers elle et lui prend le poignet avant de la tirer vers l'arrière. Je ferme la porte rapidement et me retourne pour la voir les bras croisés dans le milieu de la pièce. Je soupire et m'approche.

-San… qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle soupire et me regarde enfin.

-Rien. Je veux… merde… que tu sortes de ma vie, dit-elle avant que je ne vois une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Les larmes me montent aussi aux yeux.

-Non, dis-je. Je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche mais je veux être avec toi! En amie… ou… en petite-amie! Et être là pour Eva! Et je veux te voir encore rire de Quinn! Et être mal à l'aise avec Rachel! Et que tu rencontres mes autres amis du Glee club! Je veux tout ça!

J'essuie mes larmes et elle baisse le regard vers ses pieds.

-Je ne peux pas…, murmure-t-elle.

Je soupire et m'approche encore plus.

-Pourquoi?

Elle commence à trembler et je mets ma main sur son bras.

-Non…non…

Je l'entends renifler, alors qu'elle recule. Je serre la mâchoire.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir! Pour ta sécurité… et la mienne…

Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche mais elle part. Je fronce encore les sourcils et la regarde retourner vers le bar sans rien faire.

Pour ma sécurité?

* * *

_ALORS?! :) Désolé encore pour le retard! :S_

_J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé! :) :D _

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que Brittany et Cassie vont faire? :) Ou Zack? :P Dite-moi ça! :D Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour, bonjour! De retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre! :D_

_Avant avant les remerciements, j'ai 2 choses à dire __**D'IMPORTANT!: **__Je suis entrain d'écrire la suite de "The Secret". Je sais que c'est long mais j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté! Alors patienté encore un peu :) _

_2- Puisque l'école recommence très bientôt, mes postes de chapitre ne seront plus régulier! J'ai plusieurs choses cette année mais je vais absolument écrire pareil. Ça va seulement être irrégulier :) Merci de comprendre!_

**_Sinon, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos review! :) Vous êtes super! Je vous adore! _**

**_Jade: Merci beaucoup! ;D Je ne suis pas méchante!... Bon, un peu :P Perturbant? Je ne savais pas :P _**

_Bon, alors bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Exactement, 2 jours étaient passés depuis la confrontation de Brittany et Santana au bar. Santana avait travaillée les deux soirs et avait cherché un nouvel endroit où aller habiter.

Loin de Brittany et de Zack.

Elle était présentement sur une bonne piste. Elle avait trouvé un appartement presque donné dans le Nevada. Avec beaucoup de meubles compris.

Mais il y avait un problème : Il était dans le Nevada. L'était d'à côté. Santana hésitait beaucoup. Changer d'Était et… il y avait l'encense aussi… et le travail.

Elle avait ignorée Cassie aussi. Cette dernière faisait tout pareil pour parler à Santana. Mais c'était peine perdu à chaque fois. Et elle ne l'avait pas non plus dit à Eva. Tout comme Santana.

Pour retarder le mal.

Du côté de la blonde, cette dernière était ensevelie par les questions. Des questions comme « Pourquoi elle ne serait pas en sécurité si elle s'avait ce qui se passait? » ou « Pourquoi Santana l'évitait ? ».

Zack habitait encore chez elle aussi. À vrai dire, il retardait les recherches d'endroit où rester pour pouvoir rester chez sa cousine. Pour la surveiller, elle et Santana.

Mais présentement, Brittany était chez Sam et Mercedes, c'est deux amis du lycée.

-Sérieusement, Brittany, commença Sam, si tu l'aimes autant que tu le dis, va la trouver! N'attend pas!

Mercedes hocha la tête en souriant tandis que la blonde se mordait la lèvre.

-Mais elle ne répond pas à mes appels et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais but une gorgée de thé.

-Ne fait pas comme nous, lui dit Mercedes. On a attendu trop longtemps! Au lycée, après le lycée… si on pouvait, on serait ensemble depuis bien longtemps.

Sam hocha la tête et embrassa sa fiancée. Brittany sourit en les regardant et décida de changer de sujet.

-Sinon, Sam, comment ça va avec tes élèves?

-Super! s'exclama le blond. Une autre belle année. Et ça je le dirai toujours mais c'est vraiment différent de Lima. Surtout pour la Chorale!

Et oui, Sam était enseignant de sport dans un lycée de New-York. Il était aussi le directeur de la chorale et cette dernière avait beaucoup de succès...

Surtout avec les filles.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses abdos et son charme avec le temps.

-Tant mieux! Et est-ce que tu crois remporter les nationales cette année?

-Uhm… ouais… encore plus si Mercedes accepterait de venir donner des leçons de chant professionnelle!

La noire roula des yeux.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas? demande Brittany à son amie.

-Pas que je ne veux pas mais ne peut pas! J'ai un horaire très chargé! Avec les enregistrements, les sorties et Sam… je n'aie pas le temps pour quelques cours de chant dans une école…

Brittany hocha la tête avant de continuer la conversation.

* * *

**PDV Rachel**

-Quinn? dis-je en marchant vers la cuisine.

-Oui? dit-elle.

Je souris et entre dans la cuisine pour la voir manger des céréales.

-Je dois te parler, dis-je sérieusement.

Elle arrête, aussitôt, de manger et me regarde sérieusement.

-Oh, oh… ce n'est pas bon…, dit-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de nous...

Je la vois soupirer avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Et de qui tu veux parler? demande-t-elle.

-…De Brittany et de Santana…

Je l'entends grogner au deuxième prénom et je soupire.

-SI c'est pour Lopez, non merci! dit-elle avant de continuer à manger.

-Quinn! Écoute-moi! Tu sais comme moi que Britt aime vraiment beaucoup Santana! Et que cette dernière est gentille pour vrai!

-Mmmm… pas vraiment, non. Elle a brisée le cœur de Brittany. Et je savais depuis le début qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance.

Je soupire encore.

-Britt nous a dit que c'était pour sa sécurité…

-Sécurité mon œil…

-Rhahhh! Quinn! Arrête de faire la rabajoie! Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Santana! Et que ce n'est pas de sa faute! Il faut sauver leur couple!

Je la vois hausser un sourcil.

-Leur couple? Elles ne sont même pas ensemble… et c'est mieux comme ça…

Je grogne.

-Leur futur couple! Tu as bien vu comment Santana la regardait et comment Britt en parle! Elle n'arrête pas de parler d'elle! Elles s'aiment!

Quinn mange lentement ses céréales.

-Je t'en prie, Quinn… fait le au moins pour moi et Britt…

Elle soupire et ne parle pas avant de longues secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste?

Je souris.

-Que toi et moi allons la voir chez elle! Britt m'a déjà dit où elle restait! Et on va lui parler!

Je l'entends encore soupirer.

-…OK…

Je souris fortement et lui embrasse longuement la joue.

-Merci! Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi… mais je veux un bonus, ce soir! ajoute-t-elle alors que je retourne dans mon bureau.

Je souris. Espèce d'enfant…

-Pas de problème…

* * *

**PDV Santana**

-Maman?

-Oui? dis-je en passant mon regard de la feuille devant moi à Eva qui est assise près de moi.

-Je ne comprends pas ça!

Je regarde dans le cahier et lit la question où elle est rendue. Même si je ne suis pas aller à l'Université, j'étais très bonne à l'école et je peux l'aider sans problème. Surtout que c'est de la matière du primaire.

Après quelques secondes, je comprends bien et lui explique ce qu'il faut qu'elle fasse.

-OK! Merci…

-De rien, dis-je avant de recommencer à écrire des paroles de chansons.

Elle recommence son travail et je la regarde faire un peu tout en écrivant. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle dépose le crayon et me regarde.

-J'ai fini.

Je souris et dépose moi aussi mon crayon avant de prendre son cahier. Je vérifie sont travail et remarque 3 fautes en tout. Je lui montre et elle se corrige.

-J'oublie toujours de mettre les « s » au verbe à la 3e personne… **(A/N: Eva fait de l'anglais et en anglais, les verbes à la 3e personne du singulier prennent un "s" à la fin!)**

Je souris.

-Ça va rentrer un jour, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-J'espère…

Je souris et lui embrasse le front.

-Tu peux aller jouer.

Elle me sourit et se lève pour courir vers sa chambre. Je souris et range un peu avant d'aller me prendre une pomme. Je retourne m'asseoir et regarde ma feuille de notes tout en mangeant.

J'ai perdu mon inspiration… merde.

Je continue de manger et quand je finis, on cogne. Je fronce, aussitôt, les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas Brittany?

Ou Zack?

J'inspire profondément et vais jeter rapidement ma pomme avant de marcher lentement vers la porte. On cogne encore fortement. Je serre la mâchoire et sans faire de bruit, je regarde par le trou.

Quoi?!

Je rêve ou Rachel et Quinn se tiennent devant ma porte!?

Rachel cogne encore, alors que Quinn se croise les bras derrière avec un air renfrogné.

-Santana?!

Je me recule et ouvre soudainement, le visage impassible.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Salut, commence Rachel, on doit te parler!

-Je croyais que vous étiez venez jouer au quille! dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Soit un peu respectueuse avec Rachel! dit durement blondie.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais tandis que Rachel me sourit.

-On ne prendra pas longtemps…, ajoute Rachel.

Je soupire et regarde l'escalier dans la maison avant de les regarder à nouveau.

-15 minutes, dis-je en me poussant pour qu'elles entrent.

-Merci! dit Rachel en tirant Quinn.

Je ferme la porte derrière elles et leur prend leur veste.

Je suis tout de même polie.

Elles gardent leur soulier et je les dirige vers le salon.

-C'est vide, dit blondie fortement.

-Quinn! entendis-je Rachel la réprimander.

-Ça ne fait rien. Je le sais déjà… parce que contrairement à vous, je n'aie pas un gros travail… ni de diplôme universitaire, parce que je n'avais pas l'argent d'une petite famille riche… et je dois bosser dur! Et me plier en quatre pour faire vivre ma fille et moi! Et payer les factures…

Je les regarde qui ne bouge pas et je vais dans la cuisine me chercher une chaise, car il n'y a pas autre chose pour s'asseoir que le sofa à deux places. Je reviens rapidement et mets la chaise devant elles qui sont encore debout. Je m'assois et leur souris.

-Assoyez-vous.

Elles sortent soudainement de leur torpeur et s'assoient.

-Alors… de quoi voulez-vous me parler? demandai-je en me croisant les jambes et les bras.

-Bon, euh… de toi… et de Britt.

Je me fige soudainement. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Britt et moi, c'est fini. Quoiqu'il n'y avait rien à terminer…

Quinn plisse les yeux en me regardant et Rachel soupire.

-On sait que c'est le contraire… que tu l'aimes… et elle t'aime aussi…

Quinn roule des yeux et je soupire.

-Je sais. Puckerman me l'a dit… et elle m'aime dans un sens…

-Puck?

-Oui, blondie! C'est mon patron!

Elle hausse un sourcil et Rachel lui prend la main.

-Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a couché avec toi… et que tu as une fille…

-Laisse Beth en dehors de ça! me dit-elle fermement.

- Je n'aie rien dit de mal… je suis sûr que ta fille est super… j'ai une fille je te rappelle et je sais ce que ça l'apporte dans une vie de merde. Du bonheur.

Je la vois se détendre légèrement et Rachel ouvre la bouche.

-Écoute, Santana… personne ne sait pourquoi tu as soudainement décidé de « quitter » Britt. Mais seulement que c'est pour votre sécurité… mais tu peux nous le dire et on va t'aider! On va vous protégez!

-NON! dis-je fortement. Vous ne pouvez pas! Vous allez finir comme je crois, sinon! Morte!

Elles écarquillent soudainement les yeux et se fige.

Merde. Je l'aie dit.

-Morte? répète Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

-OK, maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe qu'on ne sait pas! dit soudainement Quinn en se levant.

Je me lève aussi et la défit du regard.

-Non! Je ne peux pas! Et si sa peut te faire plaisir, je vais partir d'ici! Oui, je vais déménager! Je ne peux pas rester ici! Britt refera sa vie et moi aussi! Alors, maintenant, sortez de chez moi et ne revenez plus jamais! dis-je fermement avec les larmes aux yeux.

Quinn ne parle pas tandis que Rachel se lève et vient près de moi.

-Tu fais une erreur, Santana, me dit-elle doucement en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je risque un regard vers elle avant qu'elles ne partent toutes les deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends la porte claquer. Je souffle et me laisse tomber sur la chaise.

D'autres secondes passent avant que je n'entende Eva arriver et entrer dans le salon. Je regarde vers elle.

-Maman… c'est…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et retient un sanglot.

Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a entendue?!

Je me relève et m'approche d'elle mais elle recule.

-Tu… on… va partir…

Je serre la mâchoire et murmure un « merde ».

-Ev'…

-Non! dit-elle fermement en reculant encore.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et elle pleure maintenant abondamment.

-Ma chérie-

-Pourquoi?!

-Je… pour notre sécurité…

-Mais… on est en sécurité… je le suis avec toi!

-Oui, mais… non…

Elle s'essuie les joues et renifle.

-Mais… Cassie… la maison, Britt…

Je sens une larme couler le long de mon visage.

-Je sais… mais on n'a pas le choix.

-OUI!

Je sursaute. C'est la première fois que ma fille crie ou lève le ton avec moi.

-Je suis-

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, car Eva court vers l'escalier et monte dans sa chambre. Je laisse, aussitôt, les larmes sortir abondamment en me laissant tomber par terre. Merde. Pourquoi?

Je ne mérite rien de bon dans la vie.

Je l'entends claquer sa porte de chambre et je me replie contre moi-même.

Je t'aime Eva.

* * *

_Bon, je sais chapitre avec une fin vraiment triste entre mère/fille :) Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé! :D_

_J'espère que vous êtes aussi contente du PDV Rachel et qu'elles aillent allé chez Santana! :) Et de l'apparition Samcedes! ;)_

_Bon, alors dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review, s'il-vous-plait! Ça me fait très très plaisir! :D À la prochaine!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien! :) J'ai enfin eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre qui j'espère vous fera plaisir! :) Et il est beaucoup plus long :)_

**_Merci aussi beaucoup beaucoup pour prendre le temps de m'écrire une review! Vous me faites vraiment plaisir! J'apprécie!_**

**_Brittana: Merci! Uhm... tu seras à moitié contente dans ce chapitre ;)_**

**_Jade: Merci :D Tu risques d'être très heureuse dans ce chapitre ;) Elle est sûrement sexy, oui :) Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de me faire dire ça! :)_**

_Bon, maintenant: Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Une journée était passée depuis qu'Eva avait tout appris. Elle avait évitée complètement sa mère et avait même sautée le souper.

Santana avait passée son temps à pleurer mais avait été obligée d'aller tout de même travailler.

Et finalement, Brittany travaillait et se morfondait dans ses temps libres.

**PDV Brittany**

-UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE… CINQ, SIX, SEPT ET HUIT!... Bravo Katia! C'est parfait ta posture!... Mark, attention au bras.

Je souris en voyant tout leur progrès. Je regarde autour et fronce les sourcils en voyant Puck dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il a une mine très inquiète.

-Continuez, je reviens! dis-je à mes danseurs avant de courir vers Puck.

Je lui souris et me place devant.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

-On a un problème, dit-il avec la mine grave.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-C'est Eva.

-QUOI?! m'exclamai-je.

-Moins fort! me dit Puck.

Je me retourne et vois mes danseurs me regarder.

-Prenez une pause! Je dois parler! dis-je avant de pousser Puck dehors et de fermer la porte.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Calme-toi! Premièrement, je crois qu'elle s'est enfuie! Elle est arrivée au bar et m'a dit qu'elle voulait te parler! Parce qu'elle ne savait plus où tu habitais! Je lui ai demandé qui elle était et elle m'a dit qu'elle était la fille à Santana. Je lui aie demandé où elle habitait et elle n'a pas voulu me répondre. Sous rien! Elle dit qu'elle fait une sorte de fugue et qu'elle parlera seulement si elle te voit!

Je soupire et ferme les yeux.

-Où elle est?

-Chez moi!

Je soupire.

-On y va!

Il hoche la tête et j'entre dans le studio.

-Bon, euh… je suis désolé mais il y a un imprévu et je dois partir! Alors, le cours est terminé, dis-je rapidement en aller prendre mon sac avant de courir vers la sortie.

-Chez toi! dis-je en tirant Puck par la main.

Il sort ses clés de voiture et une fois dehors, je cours vers sa voiture. On entre et rapidement on est en chemin vers sa maison. Par chance, il n'habite pas trop loin et il se gare bientôt devant sa maison.

Je sors et cours vers la porte avant d'entrée.

-EVA?! criai-je immédiatement en allant vers le salon.

Je souffle immédiatement en la voyant assise sur le sofa et qui regarde la télé. Elle me regarde immédiatement et court vers moi. Je la prends, aussitôt, dans mes bras et la serre fort, alors que j'entends Puck arriver derrière moi.

Je me recule et m'accroupie devant elle.

-Eva… pourquoi tu es partie de chez toi?!

-Parce que…

Elle s'arrête dans sa phrase et commence à pleurer. Mon cœur se serre et je la prends avant de la transporter vers le sofa où je m'assois avec elle.

Je regarde Puck et lui fait signe de s'asseoir. Il hoche la tête et s'assoit dans la chaise en face.

Je caresse les cheveux d'Eva en attendant qu'elle se calme. Elle se calme enfin, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Désolé, dit-elle.

-Ce n'est rien… alors…

Elle renifle et me regarde sérieusement.

-Maman… veut partir… on va déménager.

J'écarquille les yeux. QUOI?! Elle ne peut pas faire ça!

Je regarde Puck et il hausse les épaules.

-Pourquoi?

Elle hausse les épaules aussi.

-Je… je ne sais pas trop… elle dit que c'est pour notre sécurité… qu'on doit partir d'ici…

Je fronce les sourcils.

Elle a encore dit ça!?

-Et tu sais de quoi elle parle?

Elle hoche négativement la tête ce qui me fait soupirer.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'es enfui?

Elle s'essuie les joues avant de me répondre.

-Parce que je me suis dit que ça empêcherait maman de partir. Qu'elle comprendrait que je ne veux vraiment pas! Et je ne veux pas te quitter!

Mon cœur se serre encore.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter aussi, ma belle mais… fuguer n'est pas une option… San doit être morte d'inquiétude!

-Je sais…

Je soupire et regarde Puck.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

-Non… je vais la ramener, par contre…, dis-je sérieusement en regardant Eva.

Cette dernière soupire et se lève lentement.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, Noah, lui dit Ev'.

Puck sourit et je vais lui donner un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre la main d'Eva.

-Je vous ramène chez elle!

-Merci. Je vais te donner l'adresse.

Il hoche la tête et on va rapidement à sa voiture. Je lui donne l'adresse et il part, aussitôt. Le chemin se fait lentement et j'appréhende beaucoup de voir Santana. Vraiment beaucoup!

Je joue avec mes mains et Puck se gare finalement devant la maison.

-J'espère que tu vas t'excuser auprès de Santana, dis-je en regardant Eva se détacher.

-Oui… je regrette un peu mais… j'avais besoin de le faire…

J'hoche la tête et sors de la voiture avec Eva.

-Tu viens, Puck?

-Non… je vais t'attendre…

-OK, dis-je avant de prendre la main d'Eva et de marcher vers la porte.

On a à peine 5 pas de fait que la porte s'ouvre et Santana sort en courant. Eva lâche ma main et avance vers Santana qui se dépêche de la prendre dans ses bras, la soulever et la serrer fort. Je souris et regarde vers Puck.

Ce dernier sort de la voiture et s'appuie contre celle-ci en me souriant. Je souris et regarde Santana qui n'a toujours pas lâcher Eva.

**PDV Santana**

OH MON DIEU! Eva est là!

-Eva! Je t'aime, je t'aime… ne me refait plus jamais ça…

-Moi aussi, dit-elle un peu étouffée

Je souris et l'embrasse partout sur le visage. Je la serre encore une dernière fois avant de la déposer.

-Ev'… je suis désolé… pourquoi tu es partie? demandai-je doucement.

-Parce que… j'en avais besoin et pour te faire comprendre que je ne veux pas déménager!

Je soupire et hoche la tête.

-OK… on ne déménagera pas…

Elle sourit grandement.

-POUR VRAI?!

-Oui…

-Merci! dit-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je souris.

Avec sa fugue, j'ai bien compris que ma fille mérite tout le bonheur et qu'elle soit heureuse. Et non, cette espèce de Zack qui se ferait un plaisir de me savoir partie.

Je ne décevrai plus jamais ma fille.

Elle se recule et je regarde pour la première fois Britt depuis qu'elle est là.

-Où étais-tu? demandai-je à Ev'.

-Je voulais aller chez Britt mais je ne me souvenais plus où elle habitait… alors, je me suis souvenue que ton patron était son meilleur ami… je suis allée au bar et Noah m'a emmené chez lui le temps qu'il allait chercher Brittany au studio. Britt est arrivée, on a parlé et elle est venue me porter avec son ami.

Je soupire et lève le regard pour regarder Britt en face de moi. Elle me sourit timidement et je souris aussi.

-Merci, lui dis-je enfin.

-Remercie Puck…

Je souris et lui envoie la main. Il m'envoi aussi la main et je regarde Britt.

-Rentre, dis-je à Ev'. Je vais lui parler.

Elle hoche la tête et entre tranquillement. Je regarde Britt et joue nerveusement avec mes mains.

-C'est vrai, alors? dit-elle immédiatement.

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme pour finalement hocher positivement la tête.

-Tu veux partir…

J'ouvre la bouche pour rectifier mais elle me coupe.

-Non! Laisse-moi parler pour une fois!... Tu ne peux pas partir! Pour le travail, pour Eva, pour la maison, pour ta vie… et pour moi! Je te l'aie dit et le redis encore : J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie! Autant que je suis sûr que tu as besoin de moi! Et tu ne peux pas partir comme ça! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur! Et qu'est-ce qui est dangereux pour notre sécurité mais… je n'aie pas peur et ferai tout pour te protéger! Et Eva aussi! Et toi, tu me protégeras!

Je la vois prendre une pause et s'avancer vers moi. J'ouvre la bouche mais elle lève la main me faisant taire.

-San… je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué mais… je t'aime… aussi fou que ça peut-être… je ne peux pas choisir ta vie aussi… et décider pour toi… alors, si tu pars, je veux avoir fait ça avant.

Je fronce les sourcils mais je n'aie pas le temps de penser que je comprends immédiatement.

Elle met sa main sur ma joue et s'approche encore avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et ne bouge pas. WOW. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait me faire ça…

Je mets lentement mes mains sur sa taille et répond doucement au baiser. Je l'entends soupirer avant de se reculer. Je garde les yeux fermés et je la sens se reculer.

J'ouvre les yeux et la vois les larmes aux yeux.

-Si tu veux partir… fait le… mais ne le fait pas par la peur… mais pour toi.

J'ouvre la bouche mais je la vois partir. Je la referme et elle entre dans la voiture avec Puck avant de partir.

Je suis encore planté debout devant ma maison. Je porte ma main à ma bouche quand j'entends soudainement Cassie crier.

-SAN! C'est génial!

Je regarde dans sa direction et je la vois passer le trottoir pour venir me voir.

J'avais oublié qu'elle était ma voisine et qu'elle a sûrement tout vue…

Je lui souris et elle vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serre aussi.

-Enfin! dit-elle encore.

Je souris et me recule.

-Elle t'a embrassée! dit-elle tout excité! Je te l'avais dit qu'elle t'aimait!

Je souris et décide de rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Et Eva qui est revenue! J'ai fait des recherches de mon côté mais je suis soulagé, maintenant! dit-elle en me suivant.

Je souris et on entre. Cassie crie le nom d'Ev' et cette dernière arrive de la cuisine.

-Ma belle! dit Cass' en la prenant dans ses bras.

Eva sourit et la serre tandis que je pense encore au baiser.

-À tout vu ce qui s'est passé dehors? demande Cass' à Eva.

-Non, quoi?! demande Eva tout excitée aussi.

-Britt et ta mère ce sont embrassées!

Eva ouvre grandement la bouche et je lance un petit regard réprobateur à Cass', alors qu'Eva saute littéralement dans mes bras.

-Pour vrai?!

J'hoche la tête et elle sourit avant de m'embrasser la joue.

-OUAIS! ENFIN!

-J'ai eu la même réaction! ajoute Cassie.

Je roule des yeux et dépose Eva avant d'aller vers le salon et de me laisser tomber sur le sofa.

-Alors, vous sortez ensemble?! demande ma fille.

-Non…

Elle fait une moue.

-Elle m'a fait un monologue, car elle pense que je veux encore partir d'ici…

-Tu ne pars plus?! dit Cass' toute joyeuse.

J'hoche la tête avant de continuer.

-... Elle a finie en disant que si je partais, elle voulait faire un truc avant, parce qu'elle m'aime. Elle m'a embrassée et est partie.

-Trop romantique!

Je lève les yeux au ciel sous le commentaire de Cass'.

-Donc tu vas pouvoir la revoir? me demande Eva.

J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme en passant à Zack. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable…

Je regarde Cassie et elle a l'air de comprendre à quoi je pense à l'expression qu'elle prend.

Je me mords la lèvre et lui lance un regard exaspéré.

-Tu devrais le dire à Eva…, me dit-elle.

Je soupire et me passe la main sur le visage.

-De quoi?

Je regarde Eva et lui prend les mains.

-L'homme… lui qui était chez Britt…

Elle hoche la tête et m'incite à continuer.

-Bien… c'est mon… ancien patron… ton père biologique… un violeur.

Elle écarquille les yeux et ne bouge pas.

-Pour vrai? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais plus voir Britt… parce que c'est son cousin… et j'avais peur… j'ai encore peur.

Elle hoche la tête avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je souris et ferme les yeux pour la serrer fortement.

-Je suis désolé, me dit-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils et me recule.

-Pourquoi, ma belle?

-Pour avoir été méchante… et avoir fugué…

-Ce n'est rien…, dis-je avant de la prendre encore dans mes bras.

Elle s'accroche fort et je vois Cass' s'agenouiller derrière Ev' pour un câlin à trois.

* * *

**PDV Brittany**

-Merci de m'avoir déposé, dis-je à Puck alors qu'il se gare devant mon immeuble.

Il me sourit.

-Ça me fait plaisir. Et… je suis fière de toi.

J'hausse un sourcil.

-De quoi?

-De l'avoir embrassé…

Je souris et me remémore le baiser partagé avec San. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir eu le courage de le faire mais… je l'aie fait. Et je ne regrette vraiment pas!

-Tu vas vraiment la laisser partir?

Je ressors de mes pensées et soupire.

-Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire sa vie… j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire… reste plus qu'à attendre ce qu'elle va décider…

Il hoche la tête.

-Tu veux que je lui parle demain soir? Parce qu'elle ne travaille pas ce soir.

-Non… merci…

Il hoche encore la tête et je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de sortir et d'aller vers mon appart. Après le temps habituel, j'ouvre la porte de mon chez moi.

-Je suis rentrée! dis-je immédiatement.

Je vois Zack qui cuisine et je souris.

-Hey! Bonne journée?

Je souris.

-Très bonne…

Il sourit et j'enlève mes souliers avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Je vais prendre une douche rapide!

-OK!

Je vais rapidement dans la salle de bain et je me déshabille avant d'entrer dans la douche et de me laver rapidement. Je me dépêche et après 5-10 minutes, je sors enfin. Je m'enroule dans une serviette avant de sortir et d'aller dans ma chambre. J'enfile rapidement mes sous-vêtements, un jogging et un débardeur avant de me brosser les cheveux et d'aller retrouver Zack.

-Ça sent vraiment bon! dis-je immédiatement en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Merci! J'ai fait des paupiettes de sole avec du riz! Un repas que je voudrais intégrer dans mon futur restaurant!

-Je suis sûr que ça va faire un malheur!

Il sourit et je vais mettre la table. Rapidement, tout est prêt aussi et on commence bientôt à manger avec une bonne coupe de vin.

-As-tu trouvé un appartement?

Il mange une bouchée du repas avant de me répondre.

-Non… je cherche mais c'est toujours trop loin… je fais de mon mieux, parce que tu dois être fatigué de-

-Non! Voyons Zack! Tu es mon cousin favori et je suis chanceuse, parce que quand j'arrive le soir, j'ai toujours un excellent repas! Et quelqu'un avec qui parler outre que Joe!

Je le vois sourire avant de boire.

-T'es m'a préféré aussi, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris et bois avant qu'il ne me pose une question.

-…Tu as revu Santana…, me demande-t-il sérieusement.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je mange une bouchée avec de lui dire. Il va sûrement être content pour moi!

-Oui…

Je le vois arrêter de manger et me regarder sérieusement.

-Quand?

-Aujourd'hui… ce n'était pas prévu mais c'était génial… je… je l'aie embrassé…

Je souris à ce souvenir et bois une gorgée de vin, alors que Zack ne bouge pas.

-Ça va?

-Hein?

-Ça va?

-…Oui…

Je souris et continue de manger, alors qu'il se lève soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh… j'ai oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous…

J'hoche lentement la tête, alors qu'il va dans l'entrée et met ses souliers et sa veste.

-Tu reviens quand?

-Je ne sais pas! dit-elle fermement en prenant ses clés avant de sortir.

OK…

J'hausse les épaules avant de recommencer à manger tranquillement.

-Toi, au moins, tu ne me laisses pas! dis-je à Joe.

Il sort la langue et je souris.

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Du côté de Zack, ce dernier était dans une rage incroyable. Il conduisait dangereusement sa voiture, tout en criant contre Santana et lui-même.

Lui-même, car il s'en voulait d'avoir baissé la garde. Contre Santana. Il aurait dû aller la voir, tout de même et la menacer. Ou la tuer même. Elle et sa fille.

Il cria encore en frappant son volant. Il fallait qu'il répare son erreur! Le plus tôt possible.

Maintenant, même!

Il serra la mâchoire et ouvrit le trou à gant devant le siège passager. Il sourit en voyant de qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Un 9 mm.

Il ne restait plus qu'a trouvé son adresse. Et ça, il savait comment.

* * *

Du côté de Santana, cette dernière avait reçu de la visite surprise.

La même qu'elle avait reçu plutôt. Soit Rachel et Quinn.

Ces dernières étaient revenues pour la même raison. Tout comprendre. Rachel avait aussi forcée Quinn et l'avait menacée donc la blonde n'avait pas eu le choix que de suivre sa petite-amie.

La latina était donc assise à la table devant Rachel et blondie. Eva était aussi assise près de Santana.

-Je ne vous le dirai pas! répéta encore une fois la latina.

-Mais il faut! argumenta Rachel. Tu ne peux pas partir!

Et oui, Santana faisant marcher les deux filles devant elle pour le plaisir. Même si Eva était de plus en plus désespérée par le comportement enfantin de sa mère.

-Je vais partir!

-RHAHH! LOPEZ! Arrête de faire l'enfant! ajouta Quinn.

Santana haussa un sourcil et se prépara à répliquer quand Eva prit la parole.

-Arrêtez! On ne part pas! Maman a changé d'idée et elle vous fait marcher depuis tout à l'heure!

Santana soupira et regarda sa fille tandis que Rachel et Quinn était désespérées.

-Quoi? s'exclama Quinn.

-Et oui, blondie! Vous m'énerviez avec vos questions, alors j'ai décidé de vous faire marcher pour me venger. Mais ma fille n'a pas voulu continuer…

-Elle est plus mature que toi, ajouta la blonde.

-C'est mieux que de se faire complètement contrôler par sa copine, répliqua Santana en faisant référence à Rachel.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, alors que Quinn plissait les yeux.

-Elle m'énerve! dit la blonde à sa copine.

Rachel soupira et regarda la latina.

-Et pourquoi tu ne pars plus?

La latina inventa une rapide excuse.

-Trop compliqué et pas assez d'argent.

Quinn se croisa les bras et Rachel se mordait la lèvre tandis qu'Eva regardait sa mère mentir.

Elle s'avait la vraie raison. Santana lui avait dit après avoir avoué pour Zack.

-Bon, al-

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

**PDV Santana**

Je fronce les sourcils.

Soit c'est Cassie ou Britt…

-Tu attendais quelqu'un? me demande Rachel.

-Non…

**TOC! TOC! TOC!**

Je me lève et vais lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne prends pas la peine de regarder par le trou. J'ouvre la porte et me fige immédiatement.

ZACK!

Il me sourit machiavéliquement et je ferme immédiatement la porte avant de la verrouiller.

Il cogne encore et je cherche une table du regard.

-Maman?

Mon cœur bat à cent mille à l'heure et je vais rapidement chercher une table pour la mettre sur la porte.

Je recule en la fixant quand j'entre dans quelqu'un.

-Santana?

Je me tourne et vois Rachel.

-Tu pleures?

Je m'essuie les joues.

-Allez vous cacher! Maintenant!

-Quoi? dit Quinn.

-NON! Allez vous cachez avec Eva dans le sous-sol! De là, il y a une sortie de secours! VITE!

On frappe encore et je sens Zack essayer de défoncer la porte.

Je panique encore plus.

-Qui c'est? demande Rachel qui commence à paniquer.

-Santana! dit soudainement Zack de la porte.

-C'est… quelqu'un de dangereux.

Elles froncent les sourcils et je m'accroupie devant Eva.

-Fait ce que je demande. Et ne viens pas si je crie!

Je la vois pleurer.

-Mais maman…

-Non… je t'aime et je veux ta sécurité… écoute les filles, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

-Maintenant, partez! dis-je fermement aux filles.

-Mais-

-NON! Maintenant! Je dois régler quelque chose.

Je ne bouge pas et Rachel prend finalement Eva dans ses bras avant de partir avec Quinn. Je me retourne vers la porte que Zack essaie toujours d'enfoncer.

Je vais rapidement dans la cuisine et me prend un couteau. J'ai seulement le temps de le cacher dans mon jean dans mon dos quand j'entends la porte claquer.

J'écarquille les yeux avant d'aller vers le couloir de l'entrée. Je m'arrête et vois immédiatement Zack qui me regarde.

Je prends une bonne respiration et le fixe.

-Zack.

-Santana, dit-il fermement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Et où as-tu eu mon adresse!

-J'ai des contacts… et je voulais te voir.

Je m'essuie le front de toute la sueur. Il s'approche et je recule un peu.

-Pourquoi tu veux me voir?

-Parce que… je dois régler des trucs… dont l'erreur que j'ai fait il y a plusieurs années. Celle de te laisser en vie après t'avoir baisé!

Je serre la mâchoire et recule encore, alors qu'il vient vers moi. J'entre bientôt dans le mur derrière moi.

-Et aussi… pour te punir d'avoir vue Brittany… et l'avoir embrassé, dit-il plus fermement.

Merde.

-Elle m'a embrassée… je n'aie pas pu la repoussée…

-LA FERME!

Je sursaute et commence un peu à paniquer.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? demandai-je.

-Parce que…

-Tu veux me tuer…

-C'est une bonne possibilité… mais j'y pense et où est ta fille?

Je serre la mâchoire en espérant que les trois sont sorties de la maison.

-Elle n'est pas ici.

-C'est ça… quelle mère n'aurait pas son enfant avec elle.

-Elle est ailleurs! dis-je fermement.

Tout à coup, je n'aie pas le temps de réagir, parce que je suis plaqué encore plus au mur mais cette fois avec Zack qui me tient par la gorge.

-N'essaie pas de jouer les malines avec moi. Je me fou où est ta fille… elle peut voir discrètement comment je vais te tuer si elle veut… mais après, ce sera son tour… ou peut-être pas tout de suite…

Je fronce les sourcils et essaie de respirer.

-Je pourrais l'essayer… je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi bonne que toi… mère/fille, alors…

Je lui frappe les côtes.

-NON!

Il resserre sa prise et je gémis.

Mon couteau…

J'emmène lentement ma main vers mon dos tandis qu'il approche sa bouche de mon cou.

Espèce de psychopathe…

Je relève mon chandail et prends lentement le couteau. Je l'emmène très, très lentement vers ses côtes mais il me saisit soudainement le poignet.

Je gémis sous la force de sa prise, alors qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

-Je rêve ou tu croyais pouvoir me vaincre?

Il rit affreusement mal et je tourne la tête.

-Lâche-le….

Je ne le lâche pas et il serre encore plus mon poignet avant de me le frapper sur le mur. Je crie et laisse échapper le couteau sous la douleur.

Je vois à moitié avec les larmes qui m'obstruent les yeux mais je parviens tout de même à distinguer le fusil qui touche ma mâchoire.

-Dans. Le. Salon.

Je respire un bon coup pour essayer de me calmer et de trouver une solution.

Je marche lentement vers le salon avec Zack qui me tient par les cheveux. Arrivé, il me pousse par terre, où je tombe sur les genoux. Je sais qu'il pointe son arme sur moi. Et malheureusement, je n'aie aucun vase ou trucs de décoration pour lui fracasser sur la tête.

-Regarde-moi!

Je me retourne et m'assois en face de lui.

-Et tu crois me tuer avec ça! dis-je en donnant un coup de menton vers son arme. Avec le bruit que ça va faire, les gens vont appeler la police! Et tu vas crever en taule! Et tu crois faire quoi avec mon corps! dis-je soudainement pour le bousculer.

Il sourit soudainement et je sens la confiance que j'avais disparaître.

-J'avais prévu… tu sauras que tu ne seras pas la première que je vais tuer… oh non…

J'essuie les larmes de mes joues en le regardant sortir de sa poche un silencieux qu'il installe sur son arme. Je serre la mâchoire et pense à Eva.

-…Et pour ton corps… je sais déjà… comme j'ai dit, tu n'es pas la première et je sais comment faire…

-Et tu fais quoi? Tu les enterre? Les brûle?

Il hoche négativement la tête.

-Non… je les garde.

J'écarquille les yeux. QUOI?! BEURK!

Il sourit en me voyant.

-Et oui… j'ai une belle petite maison dans le Nord de L.A et je garde tous mes corps là… dans d'immenses congélateurs…

Une envie de vomir prend soudainement possession de mon corps.

J'imagine toutes ses filles innocentes mortes… congelées… chez lui…

-Tu es un monstre…

-Non… je me suis seulement venger! Elle le méritait!

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-Elles m'ont brisée le cœur… comme toi! Elles se fichaient de moi… me prenait pour un collègue ou un simple ami… et quand on baisait, elles n'aimaient pas ça!

Je le regarde pleurer. OK, il est vraiment fou.

-Tout comme toi… Santana… j'étais fou de toi… tu étais tellement belle dans ton uniforme de serveuse… mais bien-sûr, tu ne me voyais pas… et quand j'ai voulu te faire du bien, tu n'as pas voulu…

Il est fou! Il a voulu me faire du bien?! Il m'a violé de sang froid! Et il était sauvage!

Je tourne le regard et vois soudainement Quinn avancer vers nous avec le couteau dans les mains. Elle me fait signe de ne rien faire et je détourne rapidement la tête pour de nouveau le regarder.

-Mais tout ça, c'est du passé. Tu es comme les autres… méchantes… tu ne mérites pas d'être heureuse!

Je serre la mâchoire encore plus.

-Alors, prépare-toi à mourir.

J'avale difficilement et il vise l'arme vers ma tête.

-Fait tes prières, Santana…

Je le regarde toujours et il va pour appuyer sur la détente quand Quinn rentre le couteau dans son estomac. Zack cri de plein poumon et laisse tomber le fusil. Quinn recule, alors que Zack tombe par terre en retirant le couteau de son ventre.

Je regarde le fusil par terre avant de finalement le prendre et de pointer Zack avec. Quinn reste derrière lui et me regarde.

-De la visite, dit difficilement Zack. Si vous croyez me tuer comme ça…

Je serre la mâchoire.

Est-ce que je suis capable de le tuer?

-..Je vais vous tuer… de mes propres mains..., ajoute-t-il en regardant Quinn qui tressaillit. Oh que oui… et après, ce sera ta fille… je vais la baiser… comme sa mère.

Je serre la mâchoire et essaie de contrôler mes pensées.

-Petites garces… je vais vous hanter… je va-

Il s'interrompt dans sa phrase en écarquillant les yeux tandis que Quinn crie et que je laisse tomber l'arme par terre.

Je viens de le tuer d'une balle au cœur. Je me mets à trembler et me laisse tomber par terre en regardant le cadavre de Zack devant moi. Je commence à pleurer et je sens Quinn venir près de moi et de me prendre dans ses bras.

-San…

Je ferme les yeux et pleure de tout mon corps.

Je me fou que ce soit Quinn. Elle m'a sauvée…

-Tu es en sécurité…

Je dois bien baver sur sa robe mais je m'en fou. J'ai besoin de pleurer et de crier.

Elle me serre plus fort et ne parle pas. Plusieurs autres minutes passent, avant que mon corps ne se décide à se calmer. Je me recule et m'essuie le visage et la bouche.

-…EVA! m'exclamai-je soudainement.

-Chut! me dit doucement Quinn. Elle est en sécurité avec Rachel dehors.

Je souffle et me détends automatiquement.

-Pourquoi tu es venue? demandai-à Quinn, alors que j'entends les sirènes de police au loin.

-Parce que… même si je ne t'appréciais pas, j'aime Britt. Et ta fille. Et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas vivre en sachant que je n'avais rien pu faire. J'ai surtout pensé à ta fille. Et à la mienne. Ce que ça me ferait de savoir que ma fille serait orpheline. Sans personne pour elle. Je ne pouvais seulement pas ne rien faire.

Je souris.

-Merci. Beaucoup. Je te suis redevable éternellement.

Elle hoche la tête et me sourit.

On entend soudainement les portes de voiture claqués et des policiers crier des ordres. Je souris et regarde encore Zack.

-Il va falloir que tu m'explique son problème, me dit Quinn.

Je souris et les policiers défoncent soudainement la porte. Ils crient et je les entends aller partout dans la maison. Deux arrivent dans le salon et vient automatiquement nous voir en appelant les ambulanciers.

-Mesdemoiselles!

Quinn m'aide à me lever et on regarde le policer tandis que l'autre prend l'arme et le met dans un sac.

-Êtes-vous correct?

-Oui, dis-je.

-Suivez-moi! Pour expliquer!

On hoche la tête et le suit pour aller dehors. Aussitôt, je frissonne et cherche Eva du regard.

-Où est ma fille?! demandai-je au policer.

-Avec l'autre dame dans une ambulance. Au chaud. Vous irez la voir après m'avoir expliqué tout ce qui s'est passé.

J'hoche la tête et suit le policer avec Quinn vers sa voiture. Il prend son carnet de note et une enregistreuse avant de prendre tout en note. J'explique toute ma version longuement avec Quinn jusqu'à ce qu'il me blanchit.

-C'est bon! Vous pouvez y aller.

-Attendez! dis-je soudainement. J'ai une preuve de plus!

Il hausse les sourcils et m'incite à continuer.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait une maison dans le Nord de L.A et que c'était là qu'il cachait tous ses autres victimes! Faite des recherches et je vous jure que vous allez les trouvés!

-D'accord! Merci.

Je souris et hoche la tête avant de regarder où se trouve l'ambulance. Avec ses lumières, je la vois immédiatement et je cours vers elle pour voir Eva dans les bras de Rachel.

-EVA!

Elle lève, aussitôt, le regard et sourit avant de sauter et de courir vers moi.

-MAMAN!

Je souris et elle saute dans mes bras. Je me mets soudainement à pleurer en le serrant fort.

-J'ai tellement eu peur! dit-elle en pleurant aussi.

-Moi aussi… je t'aime… je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Je pleure encore plus et l'embrasse.

-Tout est fini.

On reste de longues minutes comme ça. On ne bouge plus. Je la dépose finalement par terre et la regarde.

-Je t'aime, me dit-elle.

Je souris tendrement.

-Moi aussi…

-Et ne me dit plus jamais de partir, alors que tu es en danger! ajoute-t-elle fermement.

Je souris et hoche la tête.

-Promis…

Elle sourit et je lui tends la main avant d'aller voir Rachel et Quinn. Ces dernières se parlent tranquillement.

-Hey! dis-je une fois rendu à elles.

Elles se retournent et me sourit avant que Rachel ne vienne me serrer dans ses bras. Je souris et réponds à son étreinte avant de me reculer.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu n'aies rien!

-Ouais… et merci de t'avoir occupé d'Eva. J'apprécie.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je m'en serais toujours occupé s'il avait fallu.

Je souris et jette un regard à Eva quand un ambulancier vient me voir.

-Désolé mais est-ce que je peux vous examinez?

-Mais je ne suis pas blessé…

-Je sais mais par pure sécurité.

Je soupire et hoche la tête en laissant Eva aux filles, le temps de le suivre à l'autre ambulance. Il m'examine rapidement et me met une crème au coup, car il dit que c'est rouge. Je me contente de me laisser faire avant de me retourner pour rejoindre les filles mais je me fige.

-Brittany?

* * *

_:D ALORS?! Je sais que la fin pour vous êtes troublante mais j'étais obligé de couper là! :P_

_J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! :) Comment vous avez trouvé les deux moments de retrouvailles mère/fille?! Ou le début entre Britt, Eva et Puck? :)_

_Et le moment Brittana! :D J'espère que vous êtes content! :D_

_Et finalement, comment avez-vous trouvé tout le moment avec Zack chez Santana?! :) J'espère que vous avez eu peur :P_

_Alors, dite-moi comment vous l'avez trouvé :) Merci encore et à la prochaine!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour, bonjour! :D Enfin, la suite, hein?! ;) J'espère que vous allez bien!_

_**Merci, merci, merci beaucoup, aussi pour vos reviews! :D Vous êtes super! Vous me faites vraiment plaisir! Merci!**_

_**Jade: MERCI! Contente que tu sois contente :D FIOU! J'ai eu peur :P Haha! Tu l'auras, ton chapitre :) Patience!**_

_Sinon, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture_

* * *

_-Brittany?_

Je la vois les larmes aux yeux et s'avancer lentement vers moi. Je m'avance aussi vers elle.

-San…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-La police m'a appelé. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvés mon numéro dans le porte-monnaie de Zack…

J'hoche la tête.

-Je connais toute l'histoire. Ils m'ont dit ce qui s'était passé quand je suis arrivé, i minutes, continue-t-elle.

J'hoche encore la tête. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

-Je…

-Alors, c'est vrai? Mon cousin était un violeur et tueur en série, me coupe-t-elle.

Je soupire et hoche la tête positivement.

-C'est presque irréelle… mon cousin préféré… est un tueur… et il a voulu te tuer… et il t'a violé.

-Oui… et c'est pour ça qu'à partir du souper, je t'aie évité. J'avais peur. Et je ne voulais pas te le dire par peur que tu ne me croies pas et que tu lui dises et qu'il te tue.

Elle hoche la tête lentement.

-Je comprends mieux… et tu vas bien?

-Oui. Seulement le cou rouge mais ça va. Quinn m'a sauvée.

Elle sourit.

-Tant mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon.

Je souris et la regarde lentement.

-Tu l'as tué?

J'avale difficilement ma salive sous la question.

-Euh… ouais… je n'avais pas le choix-

-Tu as bien fait, me coupe-t-elle.

Je souffle.

-OK.

On se regarde sans parler pendant de longues secondes. Je joue avec mes mains et regarde le sol quand je la sens avancer.

-Est-ce que tu déménages toujours?

Je souris.

-Non. En fait, avant que tu m'embrasses, je voulais te le dire que je ne déménageais plus. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le faire.

-Oh…

Je vois bien qu'elle est embarrassée et je trouve ça chou.

-Mais j'ai bien fait de me taire.

Elle sourit de nouveau.

-Tant mieux.

Je souris à mon tour et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux… tu peux faire la même chose mais pour me dire que tu es heureuse que je sois en vie.

Elle sourit et s'approche.

-Je ne sais pas… j'avais plutôt prévue de t'inviter quelque part. Dans un bon restaurant.

Je souris.

-C'est un bon plan aussi. Mais il y a Eva et je travaille le soir.

-Je m'arrangerai avec Puck et Cassie.

Je souris encore.

-Tu es ingénieuse.

-Je sais.

Je ris doucement.

-Je vais retourner voir Eva et les filles. Tu viens?

Elle hoche la tête et me prend la main avant que je ne la tire vers les filles. Je vois que Cassie est là quand j'arrive et je lâche Britt pour aller la voir.

-SAN!

Je souris et la prends dans mes bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur en voyant la police et tout! MERDE!

-Moi aussi.

Elle soupire et regarde Britt derrière.

-Salut, lui dit-elle.

Je regarde Britt qui s'avance et qui lui sourit.

-Britt! dit soudainement Eva.

Je souris et la regarde enlacer Britt quelques secondes.

Elle se recule et Britt va enlacer ses amies. Je prends Ev' dans mes bras et la tient.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'a pas prises pour rien.

Je souris.

-Chut et apprécie le fait que j'aie décidé de te prendre dans mes bras!

Ev' rit et me tire la langue avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir dormir chez moi, ce soir. Le temps que votre maison soit parfaite et que tout le monde part, nous propose Britt.

Je souris. Elle est trop gentille.

-C'est gentil, merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi!

Je regarde Ev' et remarque qu'elle commence à fermer les yeux et remarque qu'il est 21h.

-Si tu veux on peut partir tout de suite, proposai-je. Ev' s'endort et moi aussi d'ailleurs, dis-je avant de bailler.

Elle hoche la tête tandis que les autres filles disent pareil comme moi. On se dit donc au revoir et je vais voir un policer pour lui demander si je peux partir. Il me dit que oui et je vais avec Britt à sa voiture pour installer Eva avant de m'asseoir aussi.

Elle démarre, rapidement et nous sommes en route, sans un mot. À vrai dire, je n'aie plus rien à dire. J'ai seulement envie de prendre une douche et de dormir. Surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Elle se gare finalement non loin de son immeuble et je regarde à l'arrière pour voir Eva dormir. Je souris et sors de la voiture avec Britt avant d'aller ouvrir la porte d'Eva et de la détacher pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Je suis chanceuse d'avoir une fille qui ne pèse presque rien comme moi.

Britt vient fermer la portière, sans un mot. Elle doit être autant sous le choc que moi. Comme si tous les événements viendraient à nous à retardement.

Je la suis lentement jusqu'à la porte et on va prendre les escaliers pour aller chez elle. On arrive au deuxième étage et elle ouvre la porte 2b.

Elle entre et me fait signe d'entrée. toujours sans un mot.

Ce que je commence à trouver vraiment bizarre.

-Donne-moi là. Je vais aller la coucher, me dit-elle finalement.

Je souris et elle prend Ev' de mes bras avant d'aller vers une chambre. Je la regarde marcher lentement avant d'enlever mes souliers. Je reste planté dans l'entée et je vois son chien venir vers moi.

Comment il s'appelle déjà?

Jim…? John? Joe…

-Joe, dis-je doucement.

Il s'approche et je le caresse doucement, alors que Britt revient en ouvrant la lumière du salon. Je plisse les yeux, quelques secondes et souris.

-Merci de nous accueillir.

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je souris.

-Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une douche? demandai-je timidement.

-Bien-sûr! Tu sais où elle est?

J'hoche la tête.

-Vas-y et déshabille-toi, pendant que je vais te chercher un pyjama.

J'hoche encore la tête et la regarde repartir avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. J'enlève lentement mon jean et mon chandail. J'attends qu'elle arrive pour le reste.

-Bon, tient, dit-elle avant de relever le regard.

Je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Elle m'a déjà vue en bikini mais ce n'est pas le même regard que cette fois-là.

-Euh… c'est un de mes shorts et de mes débardeur. C'est correct?

-Oui!

Elle sourit et je les prends avant qu'elle ne se recule pour sortir. Je souris et elle referme la porte, en silence.

Quel moment étrange.

Je soupire et mets les vêtements sur la toilette avant d'enlever mes sous-vêtements et d'entrée dans la douche. Je me fige sous le contact de l'eau froide avant de me détendre quand je sens l'eau chaude commencer à apparaître.

Je prends son shampoing et son gel-douche. Je vais sentir comme elle.

Je souris à cette pensée avant de finir et de sortir.

Je prends la serviette et me sèche avant de remettre mes sous-vêtements. J'enfile rapidement les vêtements et je mets la serviette en haut de la douche avant de sortir. Je marche lentement vers sa chambre et je la vois assise sur son lit et qui fixe quelque chose.

-Britt, commençai-je.

Elle tourne immédiatement le regard vers moi et me sourit.

-Oui?

-Je pourrais avec une brosse pour mes cheveux?

-Oui! Tient! dit-elle avant de m'en tendre une.

Je souris et la remercie avant de me brosser rapidement les cheveux. Je la vois se rasseoir et encore fixer un point imaginaire.

Je fronce les sourcils et remets la brosse sur son meuble avant de m'asseoir près d'elle.

-Ça va?

Elle inspire profondément et hoche négativement la tête avant de commencer à pleurer silencieusement.

Mon cœur se serre et je mets en hésitant mon bras autour d'elle avant de la rapprocher.

-Ça va aller…

Elle continue de pleurer, pendant plusieurs autres minutes. Je me contente de la tenir et de lui caresser le dos.

Je l'entends soudainement renifler avant de se reculer en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien… qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Bien… je viens d'apprendre que mon ancien cousin… mon préféré… est un tuer et violeur en série. Qu'il était fou. Celui avec qui j'ai passé des moments incroyables. Avec qui j'avais absolument confiance. Comment tu veux que je réagisse? Et quand ma famille va l'apprendre…

Je soupire et la regarde.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile, commençai-je, mais… tu ne peux rien y faire. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment gentil et digne de confiance dans le fond… en dehors de ses problèmes mentaux bien cachés… ces moments avec lui étaient sûrement vrais… alors, pense à ces moments au lieu de ceux des dernières heures…

Elle hoche la tête et me regarde en souriant.

-Ouais… tu as peut-être raison… merci.

Je souris et hausse les épaules avant de me lever.

-Bon, je vais aller dormir sur le canapé…

-Quoi? Non! Tu peux dormir avec moi! Tu vas être beaucoup plus confortable et c'est un matelas King!

Je souris avant de me mordre la lèvre.

-Tu es sûr?

Elle hoche positivement la tête en souriant.

-OK… merci.

Elle me sourit grandement et va de son côté pour ouvrir les couvertures. Je fais pareil et me couche lentement, alors qu'elle ouvre sa lampe de nuit avant d'aller fermer la grosse lumière. Elle revient se coucher et se tourne vers moi.

-J'ai pensé à Samedi pour notre dîner, me dit-elle soudainement.

Je fronce les sourcils avant de sourire.

-À oui? Bien, je vais voir avec Puck et Cass'.

-Je m'occupe de Puck!

Je souris et la regarde dans les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, dis-je finalement.

-Bonne nuit, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser le front et de fermer la lampe.

Je reste surprise par son geste mais souris attendrit. Je me mets sur le dos et mets mes mains sur mon ventre en souriant.

Ma journée finie bien pour compenser ce qui s'est passé avant.

Je ferme les yeux et fini par m'endormir.

* * *

_:D Alors?! Je sais, je sais, il est plus court mais le prochain va totalement compenser! :)_

_Comment vous l'avez trouvé?! Le début quand elles se reparlent? :) Et avec Eva et dans la salle de bain et quand Britt finit par exploser?! :) J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré la longueur :)_

_Mais je vous dis que je vais me reprendre avec le prochain! Je l'aie presque fini! :D _

_Bon, alors bonne fin de semaine et à la prochaine! :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour! :D Désolé e cette attente mais je n'aie jamais eu le temps de publier et quand j'avais le temps et bien, je n'y pensais pas :S Mais bon! Je suis enfin là avec la suite! :D_

_Je tiens bien sûr à dire: __**MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP pour vos review! Vous êtes toujours super et vous me faites très plaisir en en écrivant une! :)) MERCI!**_

_**Jade: MERCI! Contente que tu es décompressé :) Tu trouves que je l'aie approfondie? Alors, tu vas sûrement être encore plus contente dans lui! :P**_

_Alors, je vous laisse lire :) Bonne lecture!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**PDV Santana**

Je m'étire un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Je suis où?

J'arrête soudainement de penser et tous les éléments d'hier me reviennent en tête. Un frisson de dégoût me traverse, suivit d'un sourire.

Zack est mort et je peux enfin vivre ma vie. Avec Britt.

Je regarde de l'autre côté du lit et vois qu'elle n'est pas là. Je regarde le plafond et entends soudainement Eva rire. Je souris et m'assois dans le lit avant de me lever et de lentement aller vers les rire de ma fille et de Britt.

Je sors finalement du couloir et vois Britt recouverte de pâte et Eva qui fait des crêpes aidée par Britt qui est derrière elle.

Je souris et fais signe de ma présence.

-Salut, dis-je m'avançant vers elles.

-Salut, maman!

-Bon matin, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Elle me sourit et je salut Britt.

-Bon matin.

-Toi aussi, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Eva t'a éclaboussée, dis-je en riant légèrement en regardant son vieux chandail plein de tache de crêpes.

Elle se regarde et rit.

-Un peu… mais c'est surtout, parce que je ne manie pas très bien le batteur.

Je ris légèrement et regarde Eva mettre la crêpe dans l'assiette doucement.

-Tu es bonne, ma belle.

-Merci!

-Vraiment! Je ne sais pas si tu la déjà fais cuisiner mais elle est très bonne!

Je souris et caresse les cheveux d'Ev' en la regardant mettre la pâte dans la poêle.

-Tu veux un café? me demande Britt.

-Oui, merci.

Elle va m'en faire un, alors que je regarde Eva faire.

-Tu es vraiment talentueuse…

-Je sais! Tu vas pourvoir me laisser faire ma nourriture…

-Uhm, non! Pas seule en tout cas! Tu as seulement 8 ans!

Elle me tire la langue et je me rends soudainement compte en la regardant cuisiner qu'elle retient ce talent de Zack. C'était un chef cuisinier! Tandis que moi, je me débrouille!

Je soupire en y repensant et Britt me tend la tasse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dedans?

-Un peu de lait, s'il-te-plait.

Elle sourit et me met rapidement du lait avant de ranger. Je bois tranquillement en les regardant.

-Je peux aider?

-Oh euh… tu peux mettre la table, si tu veux? me propose Britt.

Je souris et dépose ma tasse avant de fouiller dans les tiroirs pour prendre une nappe et la mettre sur la table avec les ustensiles et les assiettes. Je vais aussi chercher du Sirops, des frutis et du Nutella avant de reprendre ma tasse.

-C'est prêt! s'exclame Eva en mettant la dernière crêpe dans l'assiette.

Je souris.

-Ça sent bon!

-Merci, San! me dit Britt en regardant la table.

-De rien.

Eva va s'asseoir et je vais sortir un verre pour qu'elle boive.

-Tu veux quoi à boire? demande Britt à ma place, alors qu'elle met l'assiette de crêpe sur la table.

-Un verre de lait, s'il-te-plait.

Britt sourit et va le chercher, alors que je m'assois en face de ma fille. On attend que Britt vienne s'asseoir pour commencer à manger. Elle est bientôt assise et on commence à manger tranquillement.

-Merci beaucoup, dis-je à Britt vers le milieu du déjeuné.

-De rien, voyons! Je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir toutes les deux.

Je souris et regarde Eva me lancer « son » regard. J'hausse un sourcil.

-J'y pense et… maman m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassé…, dit soudainement Ev' à Britt.

J'écarquille les yeux et vois Britt devenir rouge tomate.

-Euh… oui…

Elle se gratte la gorge tandis qu'Eva sourit grandement.

-Alors, vous êtes ensemble?

Je m'étouffe avec ma crêpe, alors que Britt arrête de manger. Ev' rit de nous et je lui lance un regard réprobateur.

-Je t'en aie parlé! lui dis-je.

-Je sais mais je veux la version de Britt!

-Tu es trop têtu, dis-je.

-Comme toi! dit soudainement Britt.

J'hausse un sourcil tandis qu'Eva rit.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ou Cass' qui te le dit!

Je m'enfonce dans ma chaise et marmonne quelque chose, alors qu'elles rient.

-Sérieusement, Eva… on n'est pas ensemble mais pour moi, c'est dans mes plans.

Eva sourit et je regarde automatiquement Britt.

Elle est sérieuse? Elle veut être avec moi?! Bon, elle me l'a dit hier, deux fois mais… je n'y crois pas encore.

Moi… avec ma situation et, et… ma vie, mon passé…

-Ça va? me demande-t-elle.

-Hein?!... Oui!

Elle sourit et recommence à manger.

-C'est dans mes plans aussi, dis-je finalement et timidement.

Elle sourit et mange sans un mot.

Cette fille est vraiment en train de me changer.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**PDV Externe**

Il était maintenant 17h et Brittany, Santana et Eva venait de sortir du poste de police. Pourquoi? Parce qu'Eva devait donner sa version et parler de sa mère et Britt pour parler de son cousin.

Santana y avait été pour être là avec Eva et pour avoir des informations sur sa maison.

Selon le policier, elle retournerait chez elle le lendemain. Elle devait donc encore dormir chez Brittany le soir.

-Vous avez faim? demanda la blonde.

-Un peu. Toi, ma belle? demande Santana à sa fille.

-Ouais. Pourquoi?

-Ça vous dit d'aller manger dans un restaurant?

Santana ouvrit la bouche mais la referma.

-Euh… je n'aie pas d'argent pour payer le resto. Une autre fois.

-Je vais payer, voyons!

-Non! Britt, tu en fais déjà assez pour nous!

La blonde mit ses mains sur ses hanches en lançant un regard sévère à la femme devant elle.

-Santana! Ça me fait plaisir de vous aider et je veux vous invitez! Arrête d'avoir peur! Je trouvais depuis ce matin que tu te laissais plus aller mais maintenant, je retire tout!

La latina soupira et fixa la blonde devant elle sans un mot tandis qu'Eva soupirait aussi pour l'attitude de sa mère. Attitude enfantin.

-S'il-te-plait, ajouta la blonde.

La brune se mordit la lèvre.

-Mais tu veux déjà m'inviter dans un resto ce week-end! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça 2 fois!

-Oui, je peux!

La latina soupira une autre fois avant de regarder sa fille qui la regardait désespérément.

-Si tu ne veux pas, je vais seulement y aller avec Eva! ajouta soudainement Brittany pour la faire réagir.

-OK! Allez-y et je vais rentrer!

Brittany ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit.

-Bon! s'exclama Eva en allant vers la blonde. On va faire ça.

Santana sourit tandis que la danseuse soupirait.

-OK… prend ma voiture et je vais prendre un taxi pour revenir.

-Tu es sûr? demanda Santana.

-Oui! Tient! lui dit-elle en lui tendant les clés.

-OK. Bonne soirée, leur dit la brune avant de partir.

Brittany était encore perdue avec le comportement de Santana. Mais elle se disait qu'elle allait sûrement avec des réponses avec Eva.

-On va comment au restaurant? demanda soudainement la petite.

La blonde sortit de sa torpeur et sourit à Eva.

-À pied! Il y en a un bon pas loin.

Eva hocha la tête et les deux commencèrent à marcher vers le restaurant. Elles furent bientôt arrivées et eurent rapidement une table.

C'était un joli restaurant chic mais abordable.

-C'est vraiment joli, dit Eva après savoir assise.

-Ouais.

-Bonjour, commença la serveuse en arrivant. Souhaiteriez-vous avoir un breuvage tout de suite?

-Un verre de coca, pour moi! dit Brittany.

-Euh… de l'eau.

-D'accord, je reviens avec ça et les menus!

**PDV Brittany**

Je regarde la serveuse partir avant de regarder Eva qui examine tout.

Je trouve ça adorable. Elle ressemble à Santana beaucoup plus comme ça. Quand elle se concentre. Elles ont les même manies.

Je me mords la lèvre et attends que la serveuse revienne avec nos affaires avant de parler. Rapidement, tout est là et je laisse Ev' boire un peu avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Eva?

-Oui? dit-elle en relevant légèrement le regard vers moi de son menu.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi… euh…

-Maman n'a pas voulu venir? devine-t-elle rapidement.

Je me mords la lèvre et hoche la tête. Elle soupire et commence à parler en fixant son menu.

-Pour ce que je sais de maman, c'est à cause de son passé… elle a de la difficulté à accepter le fait que les gens veulent vraiment l'aider.

-Mais Cass-

-Cassie, c'est, parce qu'elle n'est pas en amour avec surtout, me coupe-t-elle.

J'ouvre la bouche mais sourit.

-Mais d'après les propos de Cass', parce que je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment, maman aurait eu beaucoup, beaucoup de difficulté à bien l'intégrer et à accepter le fait qu'elle voulait toujours venir et qu'elle tenait à nous.

-OK… mais d'où ça vient? Et en même temps, tu as bien vu qu'aujourd'hui elle était de bonne humeur et se laissait « aller ».

Elle soupire encore et me regarde.

-Le « où » c'est son passé. Ne cherche pas plus loin. Et pour aujourd'hui, j'avais remarqué. Mais elle ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte. Elle était sûrement trop heureuse et amoureuse. Mais après la police, elle est revenue sur terre et elle se sentait mal donc elle a fuie.

J'hoche encore la tête ne repensant à tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Elle a raison. Et ça l'a du sens.

-Merci beaucoup… et diable, où as-tu appris à être si mature?!

Elle rit doucement et je la regarde en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tout ce qui est question de maman, je le suis. J'ai appris à être comme ça. Même Tyler et Skye trouve ça bizarre des fois.

Je ris et la serveuse revient.

-Vous avez choisis?

-Euh, je vais prendre le steak. Avec les patates!

-D'accord, et vous? demande-t-elle à Eva.

-Euh… je vais essayer les pâtes Alfredo.

-Très bien!

Elle repart et j'hausse un sourcil.

-Essayer? Tu n'as jamais mangé de la sauce Alfredo?

-Non! Maman achète seulement de la sauce à la viande ou à la tomate. Elle trouve l'autre trop cher.

J'hoche la tête et ne peux pas empêcher mon cerveau d'encore une fois de remarquer à quel point, elles vivent difficilement! Non, mais de la sauce Alfredo!

-Maman garde son pourboire pour payer les factures avec son salaire et le reste pour payer la nourriture et parfois des nouveaux vêtements.

Je reste sidéré mais décide de ne pas faire de commentaires. Je commence plutôt une conversation plus amusante avec elle.¸

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**PDV Externe**

Du côté de la latina, cette dernière était arrivée depuis quelques minutes déjà chez la blonde. Elle était allée à la salle de bain avant d'aller se prendre une barre de céréales. Elle ne voulait pas prendre quelque chose de plus gros. Elle se l'interdisait même et c'était juste contre ses valeurs et elle-même.

Même si la blonde lui avait plusieurs fois répété qu'elle pouvait prendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais Santana ne voulait pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'assit sur le sofa, le ventre gargouillant et qu'elle cherchait quoi faire. Elle regarda la télévision et hésita à prendre la télécommande mais se résigna.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser des choses qui n'étaient pas à elle! Des choses qui étaient à Brittany et que cette dernière en plus aidait beaucoup elle-même et sa fille.

Elle ne pouvait seulement pas en prendre d'avantage.

Elle prit finalement des magazines et commença à les lires.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Tu penses que San fait quoi? demanda Brittany alors qu'elle arrivait avec Eva devant sa porte.

-Aucune idée. À part écrire et s'occuper de moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait.

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Santana écrivait? Mais quoi en particulier?

Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps, car Eva la sortit de ses pensées en parlant.

-Maman!

La maman est question releva le regard et sourit à sa fille qui allait vers elle.

-Ça va?

-Oui! répondit Eva en s'assoyant sur le sofa après l'avoir enlacé.

-Vous avez bien mangé? continua Santana alors que Brittany allait dans sa chambre.

-Très bien! C'était délicieux! J'ai pris des spaghettis avec la sauce Alfredo.

-Tant mieux!

-Tu aurais dû venir!

Santana soupira.

-Ouais mais… je ne pouvais pas.

Eva leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Brittany revenait.

-As-tu mangé, San? demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour mentir mais son ventre gargouilla. Elle ferma la bouche, alors que Brittany écarquillait les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas mangé?!

-Oui! Une barre de céréale…, murmura Santana.

Eva et Britt levaient les yeux au ciel.

-Santana! Tu aurais dû te prendre quelque chose d'autre! Fouiller dans le frigidaire! la réprimanda Brittany en allant vers le frigo.

-Je sais mais… je n'osais pas…, lui dit la brune en se mordant la lèvre.

-Je te fais chauffer mon reste de pâté chinois!

Santana hocha la tête, alors qu'Eva se levait.

-Britt, je peux aller dans la chambre avec les jouets?

-Bien-sûr! répondit la blonde en mettant le plat dans le micro-onde.

**PDV Santana**

Je souris et regarde Eva partir avant de me lever et d'aller vers Britt qui met un napperon et des ustensiles sur la table.

-Tu veux de l'aide?

-Non, ça va! me dit-elle fermement.

Je m'arrête dans mes pas et fronce les sourcils.

-Ça va? demandai-je.

Je l'entends soupirer.

-Non!

-…Pourquoi?

-À cause de toi! Tu… je ne sais jamais quoi pensé avec toi! J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime! Toute la journée, tu avais l'air heureuse et tu…mais après, tu étais distantes et… tu avais l'air mal à l'aise. Je ne te comprends pas! Et ça me rend folle!

Je reste figé. C'est vraiment ça qu'elle pense? Et qu'elle ressent.

-Britt, je… je suis désolé. Je ne fais pas ça en y pensant, je…

Je soupire et m'approche.

-Je t'aime. Pour vrai. Et je ne comprends seulement pas pourquoi depuis le début, tu es là! Tu nous aides, nous aimes… je… j'ai plein de sentiments contradictoires! J'ai été traumatisé! Dans mon adolescence! J'ai été abandonné et personne après ne voulait de moi! Et après toutes ces années, tu arrives et tu m'aides et m'aimes!?

Elle baisse les yeux.

-Je… je t'aime mais laisse-moi du temps.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Désolé… je n'y avais pas pensé…

Je souris.

-Est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner d'avoir été bizarre avec toi? demandai-je avec un sourire.

-Comment?

Je souris et m'approche avant de l'embrasser doucement. Je sens qu'elle reste surprise quelques secondes avant de répondre doucement au baiser et de mettre ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Je soupire et me recule doucement et ouvre lentement les yeux. Je souris et la regarde ouvrir les yeux et enlever ses mains.

-Tu es pardonné.

Je souris et le micro-onde sonne.

-Je vais manger!

Elle hoche la tête.

-Je vais aller à la salle de bain, dit-elle avant de partir.

Je souris et m'installe en souriant.

Ça pardonne bien.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_ALORS?! :D Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?! :)_

_Le début quand elles déjeunent et qu'Eva pose de drôle de question? :P Et dans le restaurant? Britt se pose beaucoup de question et commence à être fatigué, non? (Vous l'avez vu à la fin :P). Et Eva... elle est surprenante avec ses moments... "mature". Et le baiser? ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_Bon, alors écrivez une review pour me dire qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé! :) Pas obliger d'être un paragraphe! Un simple "super, continue ou génial" est super! :D_

_Alors, à la prochaine!_


	18. Chapter 18

_BONJOUR! Enfin de retour! Je suis désolé pour le retard mais comme je vous avais dit, avec le début d'école, des mes activités et tout, je manque de temps! J'essaie d'écrire le plus rapidement possible! Merci de votre compréhension! :)_

_**MERCI aussi beaucoup pour tous vos merveilleux review! Vous me fait vraiment plaisir! :) N'arrêter pas! C'est mon salaire!**_

_**Guest: Merci! Je vais continuer! ;)**_

_**Jade: Merci! Tu n'es surtout pas la seule à avoir envie de l'encadrer! :P Sauter dessus... peut-être ;)**_

_**Mailys: Merci! Ta review me fait plus plaisir que tu ne le crois! :D**_

_Sinon, merci de me lire et bonne lecture!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**PDV Externe**

Deux autres jours étaient passés depuis le fameux baiser fait par Santana.

Cette dernière et Eva étaient enfin retournées chez elles dans la soirée d'hier. La maison était toute propre où qu'il le fallait comme le salon et la porte avait été réparé, car Zack l'avait abîmé.

Eva avait dormis avec sa mère, car elle ne se sentait pas encore toute à fait en sécurité. Santana ne bronchait pas et même que secrètement, ça la sécurisait aussi.

Et elle n'avait pas encore recommencé à travailler. À vrai dire, Puck lui avait donné 1 semaine de congé... grâce à la blonde.

Cette dernière, pour sa part, avait continuée ses cours de danse et cherchait désespérément un magnifique restaurant pour le rendez-vous avec Santana. Depuis le discourt et le baiser de cette dernière, Brittany était confiante et savait que Santana l'aimait.

Elles avaient continuées de se parler par message par ordinateur aussi.

Mais présentement, la latina était en train de prendre sa douche tandis qu'Eva dansait sur la musique de la radio dans le salon.

**PDV Santana**

Je sors enfin de la douche et m'enroule dans une serviette avant de sortir de la salle de bain. J'entends automatiquement de la musique et souris.

Eva danse sûrement comme d'habitude. Je monte l'escalier pour aller dans ma chambre. Arrivé, je laisse la serviette par terre et enfile rapidement des sous-vêtements, un jogging et un débardeur. Je me brosse les cheveux avant de finalement descendre dans le salon.

Je souris automatiquement en voyant Eva danser. Je reconnais la chanson _Really don't care _de Demi Lovato et je souris.

-Tu danses bien, dis-je soudainement.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit.

-Merci! Je danse souvent avec Cass' et en voyant le corps de Britt, je me suis dit que j'aimerais aussi faire ça!

Je souris encore et la regarde.

-Danse avec moi! me dit-elle en me tendant les mains.

Je souris devant son grand sourire et je me laisse tirer avant de me mettre à danser sur la nouvelle chanson. On rit beaucoup et je lui fais faire plein de sauts. Pleins de chansons jouent et je décide de me mettre à chanter les chansons.

-Génial! dit-elle immédiatement en voyant que je commence à chanter.

Je souris. Je chante, quelque fois, à Eva pour l'endormir et elle ADORE ma voix. Je chante plusieurs chansons et je retrouve bientôt cette passion qui m'a toujours habitée. Eva me regarde avec admiration et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je peux maintenant être complètement heureuse.

J'ai une fille super qui m'aime, mon ancien violeur est mort, je vais avoir un rendez-vous avec Britt.

Je souris en chantant avant de me mettre à pleurer.

Je vois, aussitôt, Eva arrêter de danser et aller fermer la radio avant de venir vers moi.

-Maman?! Pourquoi tu pleures?

Je renifle et souris avant de m'asseoir sur le sofa avec Eva qui se place devant moi.

-Parce que… je viens de me rendre compte que je suis vraiment heureuse. Et tous les événements avec Zack m'ont remontés à la figure. Pleins d'émotions.

Je la vois sourire un peu avant de me prendre pour une étreinte. Je souris et quelques larmes coulent encore, alors que je resserre l'étreinte.

-Je t'aime, maman.

Je souris.

-Moi aussi, ma chérie. Beaucoup trop.

Je la sens sourire aussi contre mon cou avant de se reculer.

-Ne pleure plus! Je n'aime pas ça.

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

-Ça te dit des spaghettis pour souper? demandai-je.

-Oui! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je me lève du sofa et vais dans la cuisine avec elle.

-Je peux t'aider?

Je me remémore le souvenir d'Eva qui fait des crêpes chez Britt et je souris.

-Bien sûr!

Je l'entends dire un « YEAH! » quand on arrive dans la cuisine.

-Tu pourras surveiller les pâtes. Je vais te montrer.

-OK!

Je sors donc tout ce qu'Il faut et commence à préparer avant de montrer à Eva comment voir que les pâtes sont prêtes. Elle comprend très vite et je vais donc mettre la table et préparé la sauce. Tout ce fait bien et rapidement et j'aide Eva a transféré les pâtes dans la passoire.

Je fais les assiettes et nous sert rapidement à la table. On est donc assise et mange en rigolant.

-Maman?

-Oui?

-Tu sais ce que demande un douanier à un cochon?

J'hausse un sourcil et souris en hochant négativement la tête.

-Votre passe-porc!

Je me mets immédiatement à rire aux larmes avec Ev'. Je me tiens le ventre et m'essuie les yeux.

-Tu es trop drôle! dis-je finalement.

-Je sais!

Je ris encore un peu avant de recommencer à manger.

-Chérie?

-Oui?

Je souris avant de dire ma blague.

-Deux brins d'herbe sont à une station-essence et un dit à l'autre : Gazon.

Elle se met, aussitôt, à rire et je la suis rapidement. On se calme finalement et finis le souper avant de ranger. Je suis en plein lavage de vaisselle avec Eva quand le téléphone sonne.

-Oui, allô?

_-San! C'est Britt!_

Je souris.

-Hey! Ça va?

-_Très bien et toi?_

-Oui. Pourquoi tu m'appelles?

_-Pour te dire que j'ai trouvé où qu'on va aller pour notre rendez-vous. OK, ça fait encore plus bizarre de le dire…._

Je ris doucement et attends qu'elle continue.

_-…Mais bon… euh, qu'est-ce que je disais?...À oui! J'ai trouvé où et je vais passer te chercher samedi vers 19h. OK?_

Je souris.

-C'est parfait, Britt. J'ai hâte de te voir, dis-je mais j'écarquille les yeux en me rendant compte de ce que j'ai dit.

-_Moi aussi_, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Je souris et souffle.

-Bon, à samedi.

_-Ouais! Bye!_

Je souris et raccroche avant de regarder Eva qui me regarde en essuyant un verre.

-Quoi?

-« J'ai hâte de te voir », dit-elle en essayant de m'imiter.

J'ouvre la bouche en grand en souriant en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches. Elle rit et me tire la langue.

-Tu n'as pas osé?!

Elle sourit grandement et je prends un air sérieux.

-Dépose ce verre! dis-je.

Elle le dépose et fronce les sourcils.

Je souris et m'avance vers elle en lui montrant que je vais la chatouiller. Elle crie immédiatement et part à courir. Je ris et cours après elle.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**PVD Brittany**

BON! Dans 2 heures, je dois être chez San.

Merde.

J'ai besoin d'aide!

Je regarde Joe avant de chercher le téléphone du regard. Je le trouve et compose rapidement le numéro de Rachel.

_-Oui?_

-RACH'! Vient chez moi, TOUT DE SUITE!

_-Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

-Vêtements! Rendez-vous! dis-je simplement.

_-JE SUIS LÀ! d_it-elle immédiatement avant de raccrocher.

Je souris et raccroche avant de regarder Joe qui me regarde en sortant la langue.

-Bon, maman doit être parfaite… merde, je ne pensais pas être aussi stressé!

Je souffle et me laisse tomber sur mon sofa et attends que Rach' arrive. Même si au lycée, elle portait d'horrible pull avec des reines, des jupes à carreaux, des bas qui montent trop haut et des cheveux mal fait, je dois dire qu'elle a maintenant beaucoup de goût! Elle s'habille très bien, se coiffe très bien et se maquille bien aussi!

Je caresse Joe pour essayer de me calmer avant que Rachel arrive. Je tape du pied quand Rach' ouvre la porte sans cogner.

-AH! s'exclame-t-elle. C'est trop chou! Vient! dit-elle rapidement avant de partir vers ma chambre.

Je souris et la suis. Elle est immédiatement dans mes armoires et lance sur mon lit des vêtements potables. Je ris en la voyant faire mais ne peux m'empêcher d'être vraiment nerveuse.

Est-ce qu'elle va me trouver belle?

Bon, je sais qu'elle me trouve belle normalement mais… comme ça?

Merde. Il faut que je sois plus confiante que ça! Je n'arrête pas de lui dire d'être confiante et de se laisser aller et maintenant, je panique!

-Britt?!

-Hein? dis-je perdu.

-Essai-ça! dit-elle en me tendant une première robe.

Je souris et commence à me déshabiller devant Rachel avant de la mettre.

-Uhm… non! Trop chic!

J'enlève donc et essai tous les autres vêtements pendant 30 minutes.

- La robe bleue sera parfaite! me dit-elle finalement en me la tendant.

Je soupire et l'enfile avant qu'elle ne me fasse asseoir sur la chaise.

-Comment tu voyais tes cheveux? me demande-t-elle.

-Détaché.

-D'accord! Je vais passer le fer à lisser dessus pour qu'ils soient parfaits!

J'hoche la tête et c'est rapidement fait avant qu'elle ne s'attaque au maquillage.

-Un léger fond de teint, du mascara, du far à joue et un peu d'ombre à paupière.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop? demandai-je.

-Mais non! Comme tu es, elle va t'embrasser avant la fin de la soirée!

Je rougis légèrement en m'imaginant la scène. On s'est embrassé deux fois et c'était les meilleures secondes de toute ma vie.

-Merci beaucoup, Rachel!

-Ça me fait plaisir! Quinn aurait pu venir mais elle est avec Beth!

J'hoche la tête et souris avant de me regarder longuement dans le miroir. Je suis belle, c'est vrai.

-Bon, tu y vas? me demande-t-elle. Il est 18h45.

J'écarquille les yeux et cours vers l'entrée pour mettre mes souliers.

-Je mets une veste?

-Oui, me répond Rach'.

-OK! Et tu peux rester ici! dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

-Aller, part! me dit-elle en riant.

Je souris et me dépêche de sortir pour aller à ma voiture.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**PDV Externe**

Du côté de Santana, cette dernière paniquait comme une dingue.

Elle courait partout dans la maison pour s'assurer que tout était parfait avant qu'elle ne parte et qu'elle n'avait rien oubliée.

Bien sûr, Cassie et Eva avaient longuement essayées de la calmer mais en voyant que ça ne marcherait pas, elles s'étaient finalement assises sur le sofa et attendaient que la mère se calme.

Santana était maintenant dans sa chambre et se regardait dans le miroir.

_« Une chance que l'ensemble que Cass' m'a prêté me fait bien*(__**N/A: Ensemble rose que Santana porte avant la chanson BRAVE dans Glee ) **__… merde… j'espère que je vais être à la hauteur… et j'espère qu'elle ne m'emmènera pas dans un restaurant trop chic. Je ne pense pas être capable de la voir me payer le repas. »_

La brune souffla encore et se décida finalement d'aller voir sa fille et Cassie. Elle descendit rapidement et les retrouva en train de regarder la télé.

-Tu t'es enfin calmé? demanda l'autre brune en voyant la latina arriver.

-Pas vraiment. Mais je m'y efforce.

Cassie sourit et haussa un sourcil, alors qu'Eva faisait une place à sa mère près d'elle.

-Vient!

-Le sofa est trop petit, ma belle.

-Mais non! On va être collé!

Santana leva les yeux au ciel avant de céder. Elle alla donc s'asseoir collé/serrer avec sa fille et Cassie.

Les deux dernières recommencèrent à regarder la télé, alors que Santana pensait sans cesse à la blonde.

-Tu vas être formidable, San! lui dit soudainement Cassie. Parce que je ne vois pas de différence entre ce soir et quand vous vous voyez d'habitude.

-SI! Il y en a une! s'exclama la latina. Mon dernier rendez-vous remonte à mon adolescence! MERDE! Et c'était avec un mec vraiment nul. Et laid! Et maintenant j'y vais avec la fille que j'aime!

Eva et Cassie ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à la fin de phrase mais était tout de même désolées pour la brune.

-Maman. Au pire, pense que je suis là. Ou aux blagues qu'on a dites l'autre jour.

La maman en question sourit et regarda tendrement sa fille.

-OK.

Elle se détendit finalement un peu et colla sa fille en attendant Brittany. Quand il fût 19h05, on sonna enfin. Santana écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'Eva et Cassie tournaient la tête en direction de la latina.

-Bon, marmonna cette dernière en se levant lentement.

Elle embrassa sa fille et sourit à l'autre brune avant d'aller ouvrir à la blonde.

-Hey! dit immédiatement cette dernière quand la brune lui ouvrit enfin la porte.

-Salut, lui dit Santana avec son plus beau sourire avant de perde ses mots en voyant la blonde devant elle.

-WOW… tu…tu es… très belle.

Brittany sourit en rougissant doucement, alors que Santana la regardait encore.

-Merci… toi aussi. Vraiment beaucoup. Je ne savais que tu avais ça, lui dit-elle en pointant l'ensemble de Santana.

-Merci, mais c'est à Cassie. Je n'aie pas les moyens de me payer ça.

Et une autre fois, la blonde ne put empêcher ce sentiment de faire surface. Elle n'était pas capable de mettre un « nom » sur ce sentiment. Mais il n'était pas agréable.

-D'accord. On y va? demanda finalement la danseuse.

-Oui! Je prends mon sac et je suis prête!

-OK!

Rapidement, Santana prit son sac et dit au revoir aux filles avant de sortir. La blonde alla lui ouvrir la portière ce qui fit sourire grandement Santana.

-Tu es la première qui m'ouvre une porte, lui dit cette dernière.

-C'est parce que tu le mérites.

La brune sourit encore avant d'entrer. Brittany entra rapidement aussi et se mit rapidement en route.

Santana avait encore cette peur du grand restaurant. Ça l'angoissait et elle ne savait pas si elle avait sa place là.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?

-Tu vas voir, ce contenta de dire la danseuse.

Santana se mordit la lèvre et regarda le profil de Brittany. Sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, son nez. Ses sourcils aussi.

Elle dévia le regard et remarqua que la blonde ralentissait devant un restaurant très chic et « romantique ».

_« Merde »._

Elle prit une grande inspiration et Brittany se gara non loin.

-On va vraiment là?

-Oui! Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux!

Santana lui fit un sourire crispé avant de sortir. Elle lissa sa jupe et son haut en attendant la blonde. Cette dernière lui prit le bras, avant de la tirer vers le resto. Santana se laissa faire.

Elles entrèrent rapidement et le placeur les emmena à leur table que la blonde avait réservée plutôt.

-Le serveur va bientôt venir vous voir, leur dit-il avant de partir.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et Santana devenait plus que mal à l'aise. Elle était dans un restaurant trop chic pour elle. Avec Brittany et entouré de ces gens riches et bien habillés. Elle gloussa et prit une profonde respiration.

-San, tu vas bien?

-Euh… ouais.

Brittany fronça les sourcils et mit sa main sur celle de la brune en face.

-Ça n'a pas l'air, pourtant. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Je… je ne me sens pas à ma place… je… c'est trop chic pour moi. Je ne fais pas partit de ces gens riches comme toi qui peuvent se payer des restaurant comme ça…, avoua-t-elle.

Brittany se mordait la lèvre et soupira.

-San… ne pense pas ça. Tu as le droit d'être ici. Et pas seulement, parce que je t'aie invité… arrête de paniquer pour ce soir et aie du plaisir, s'il-te-plait. C'est notre premier rendez-vous, lui dit tendrement la blonde.

Santana soupira et hocha la tête avant de sourire.

-D'accord. Je vais essayer.

La blonde sourit grandement, alors que la serveuse arrivait. Elle prit leur apéritif et partit.

-Sinon, comme va Eva?

-Super, sourit Santana. On a bien rit l'autre jour.

La blonde sourit en les imaginant rire ensemble.

-Tant mieux…

-Et merci d'avoir demandé à Puck de me donner un congé payé d'une semaine.

-De rien! Tu le mérites!

Santana sourit et la serveuse revenue avec les apéritifs et les menus avant de repartir.

-J'y pense et j'aimerais vraiment ça si tu rencontrerais mes autres amis. Ceux avec qui je suis allée au lycée.

**PDV Santana**

Elle est sérieuse? Elle veut que je rencontre ses amis?

Je souris.

-Ouais… ça pourrait être amusant.

-Ça ne va pas « sûrement être ! ». Ça va l'être!

Je souris.

-D'accord. Mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir emmener Eva?

-Bien sûr!

Je souris encore avant de boire une gorgée du vin. WOW! Je ne me souvenais plus que c'était aussi bon.

-Quoi? me demande Britt.

-Le vin est super!

Elle me sourit et on regarde en silence le menu. Je cherche du regard le repas le moins cher quand Britt me parle.

-San…

-Quoi?

-Ne prend pas le repas le moins cher! Prend ce que tu veux!

Je relève le regard pour la voir hausser un sourcil en me regardant. Je me mords la lèvre.

-Tu as des pouvoirs magiques ou quoi!?

Elle rit doucement.

-Non… mais je te connais assez pour le savoir.

Je souris un peu et décide de regarder tout le menu. Je dois dire que le spécial soupe/poulet et dessert à l'air très bon!

Je me mords la lèvre avant de me décider à le prendre.

-Tu as choisis? me demande Britt.

J'hoche la tête et bois un peu en la regardant choisir. Je souris. Elle est tellement belle. Elle l'est toujours mais ce soir. Dans cette robe… et ce maquillage. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser. Et avec ses sourcils qui sont froncés.

-J'ai choisis! dit-elle soudainement.

Je sursaute et me recule avant de sourire.

-Super… et sinon comment s'appellent tes amis?

-Oh! Il y a Mercedes et Sam! Ils sortent ensemble. Mercedes est noire et c'est une chanteuse! Et Sam enseigne!

J'hoche la tête et attends qu'elle continue.

-Il y a Quinn et Rachel bien sûr, ensuite Mike et Tina un couple d'asiatique. Mike est un danseur comme moi et Tina est vétérinaire. Ensuite, il y a Artie, Blaine et Kurt mais eux sont à L.A.

J'hoche la tête.

-C'est bien. Est-ce que tu travailles avec Mike?

-Oui. Parfois. Il a son propre studio et son groupe mais on a souvent fait des tournées ensemble et des fois je vais avec lui et il vient avec moi pour montrer des danses en couple.

-C'est super.

-Oui. Et toi… tu n'as pas d'amis sauf Cassie, me demande-t-elle timidement.

-Non… sauf peut-être Rachel et… Quinn…

Je la vois sourire grandement.

-Elles le sont.

Je souris et la serveuse arrive pour prendre nos commandes. La conversation continue et divague sur pleins de sujets différents. Nos plats finissent par arrivés et je mange avec beaucoup d'appétit. Je ne souviens pas d'avoir mangé quelque chose comme ça avant. Sauf quand Britt est venu nous faire des brochettes.

Tout se passe super bien. Britt me parle de son enfance et quand elle était au lycée. Elle ne m'a rien demandé « d'intime » sur mon passé jusqu'au dessert.

-Sinon, toi… comme était ton enfance?

Je ne fais aucune réaction et prends le temps de prendre une autre bouchée de mon dessert avant de parler.

-Normal. Je n'aie jamais été riche, tu sais, alors j'ai grandi dans les choses basiques. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends. Un peu comme Eva mais en mieux dans un sens.

Je souris et prends une autre bouchée, alors que Britt me scrute du regard.

-Ma mère était plus présente que mon père, parce que ce dernier travaillait beaucoup pour tout payer. Ma mère travaillait aussi mais moins. Et mon adolescence, bien… majoritairement, moyenne. Très, très moyenne. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'aie dit?

-Oui! dit-elle rapidement.

-Bien avant j'étais mélangé et bitch. Mélangé, à cause que je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais les filles… et bitch… bien ça, je l'aie toujours été.

-Je ne t'aie jamais trouvé bitch… sauf avec Quinn.

Je souris et la regarde.

-Je sais. Avec toi, je suis différente. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu es… spéciale.

Je la vois sourire grandement et baisser le regard. On finit de manger presque en silence et la serveuse arrive pour nous débarrasser.

-Une ou deux factures?

-UNE-DEUX! dit-on en même temps.

Je lance un regard à Britt et elle répète.

-Une!

Elle sourit et repart.

-Je t'aie invité pour un rendez-vous, San! C'est normal que je paie!

J'hausse les épaules et souris légèrement.

-Tu me fais rire.

Je ris légèrement et Britt se lève en me tendant la main. Je la prends et je vais chercher nos vestes tandis que Britt va payer. Je mets la mienne et attends un peu avant qu'elle arrive.

-Merci, dis-je immédiatement.

-Pour?

-Le rendez-vous. Et d'avoir payé.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et met sa veste. Elle me prend ensuite la main et me tire vers l'extérieur. Je souris et grelotte un peu en sentant le vent contre mon visage.

Il va falloir que je pense à m'acheter une veste plus chaude pour l'hiver qui s'en vient.

-Tu veux qu'on marche ou je te ramène? me demande-t-elle.

Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec elle mais j'ai vraiment froid.

-Euh… on peut aller chez toi? J'aimerais que la soirée continue mais il fait trop froid…

-Bien sûr!

Je souris et on part rapidement vers sa voiture.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait plutôt froid ce soir, dit-elle alors qu'on est parti pour chez elle.

J'hoche la tête et allume la radio pour remplacer le silence et faire de l'ambiance.

-Tu chantes? me demande-t-elle.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais me résigne.

-San?

-Euh… si on veut…

-Si on veut!?

-… j'ai déjà chanté.

-Super! Alors, chante! J'aimerais t'entendre.

-Non… désolé.

Je la regarde froncer les sourcils et me lancer un regard interrogateur.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que… je…

À vrai dire, je n'aie aucune raison. Je chante seulement pour Eva et c'est assez. Ça va seulement alimenter encore plus mon rêve de chanteuse, alors que je sais que je ne réussirai jamais.

-Aller, San…, me dit-elle en mettant sa main sur la mienne, alors qu'elle s'arrête à un feu rouge.

Je regarde sa main et me mords la lèvre. Je lisse la jupe de ma main droite et écoute la chanson _Girl on fire_ d'Alycias Keys.

-Chante-là. S'il-te-plait, pour moi, me dit-elle doucement.

Je la regarde et soupire avant de sourire.

C'est fou comment elle réussit à tout me faire faire.

**_Oh oh oh, she got both feet on the ground _****_  
_****_And she's burning it down_****_  
_****_Oh oh oh, she got her head in the clouds_****_  
_****_And she's not backing down_****__**

**_This girl is on fire_****_  
_****_This girl is on fire_****_  
_****_She's walking on fire_****_  
_****_This girl is on fire_****__**

**_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_****_  
_****_So bright, she can burn your eyes_****_  
_****_Better look the other way_****_  
_****_You can try but you'll never forget her name_****_  
_****_She's on top of the world_****_  
_****_Hottest of the hottest girls say_****__**

**_Oh oh oh, we got our feet on the ground_****_  
_****_And we're burning it down_****_  
_****_Oh oh oh, got our head in the clouds_****_  
_****_And we're not coming down_****__**

**_This girl is on fire_****_  
_****_This girl is on fire_****_  
_****_She's walking on fire_****_  
_****_This girl is on fire_****__**

**_Everybody stares as she goes by_****_  
_****_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_****_  
_****_Watch her when she's lighting up the nights_****_  
_****_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_****_  
_****_And it's a lonely world_****_  
_****_But she gon' let it burn baby, burn baby_****__**

**_This girl is on fire_****_  
_****_This girl is on fire_****_  
_****_She's walking on fire_****_  
_****_This girl is on fire_****_  
_****_Oh, oh, oh_****_  
_****_She's just a girl and she's on fire_**

Je termine avec la radio et inspire. Britt ne parle pas.

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon!

-Santana… c'était… WOW!

Je souris et la regarde qui ralentit, parce qu'on arrive dans sa rue d'immeuble.

-Si j'avais su, je t'aurais fait chanter beaucoup plus tôt!

Je souris encore et la regarde se garer.

-Merci.

Elle me sourit et on sort de la voiture. Je la suis et nous sommes rapidement dans l'entrée de son appart.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire? me demande-t-elle en allant vers la cuisine.

-Si tu te prends quelque chose.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Si je me prends un chocolat chaud?

Je souris et hoche positivement la tête.

-Je peux aller à la toilette pendant ce temps?

-Bien sûr!

Je souris et y vais rapidement. Je n'y aie pas été de la soirée. Je me lave les mains et replace mes cheveux avant de sortir.

-C'est prêt, me dit-elle quand j'entre dans la cuisine.

-Merci, dis-je en prenant la tasse chaude qu'elle me tend.

Elle me sourit et va dans le salon avec sa tasse. Je la suis et on s'assoit sur le sofa, côte à côte.

-Il est bon, dis-je en pointant la tasse avant d'en boire.

-Merci, mais c'est du chocolat chaud pré-fait.

Je ris doucement et hausse les épaules. Je laisse aussi mon regard vagabonder vers son corps. Elle est tellement belle.

-Tu es belle, dis-je soudainement.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi en souriant.

-Merci. Toi aussi.

Je souris et finis la tasse avant de la mettre sur la table en face.

-Tu veux écouter un film? Ou… je ne sais pas…

-Moi non plus…

-…Tu sais quoi?

-Quoi? demandai-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

-On va seulement se reposer dans les bras de l'autre.

Je souris et elle dépose sa tasse avant d'ouvrir les bras. Je ne bouge pas et elle me fait signe de la tête d'aller dans ses bras. Je me mords la lèvre et le fait lentement en soupirant.

-Et… reposons-nous, dit-elle.

Je souris et m'installe comme il faut en relaxant. Ça fait du bien d'être dans ses bras. Elle commence lentement des caresses sur mon bras et je ferme les yeux.

-T'es un génie, dis-je.

Je l'entends rire doucement.

-Je sais…

Je souris et me laisser bercer par le soulèvement de sa poitrine.

-San…

-Oui?

-…J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Mon cœur fait un saut dans ma poitrine. Je ne bouge pas mais je liche les lèvres.

-À oui? dis-je finalement en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Oui… beaucoup.

Je souris et fixe ses lèvres. J'en aie très envie, moi aussi.

-Alors, fait-le, dis-je enfin.

Elle sourit et n'attend pas une seconde avant de capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes. On soupire, aussitôt, toutes les deux. Je m'assois correctement et emmène lentement mes mains vers sa nuque. Elle met ses mains sur mes bras et m'embrasse tendrement.

C'est tellement bon d'enfin pouvoir embrasser la personne que tu aimes!

Je soupire encore et je sens sa langue sur ma lèvre. Je souris et ouvre doucement pour la laisser entrer. Nos langues se touchent doucement et hésitement. C'est merveilleux.

Elle caresse doucement mes bras et je sens les frissons me parcourir le corps. Je prends une poignée de ses cheveux dans mes mains doucement. Je l'entends gémir avant de se reculer pour respirer. Je fais pareil quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne replonge sur mes lèvres mais cette fois si, plus intensément.

-San, murmure-t-elle contre ma bouche.

Je ne parle pas et caresse sa nuque doucement.

Elle mordille soudainement ma lèvre avant de passer sa langue dessus. Je gémis avant de soupirer et de sentir sa main caresser doucement mon ventre.

Je reste surprise par ce geste avant de me détendre. Je caresse sa nuque et sens sa main monter de plus en plus haut au fil des minutes. Le temps passe au ralentie et on n'a toujours pas bougé sauf le fait que je sens sa main sur mon sein.

-Britt…

Elle gémit et détache lentement mon soutif. Je la laisse faire et gémis doucement en sentant sa main prendre un sein.

Je tremble. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'aie pas eu de rapports sexuelles avec quelqu'un!

Ça m'avait manqué.

Je caresse sa cuisse et fait avancer les choses.

-Je t'aime, San. Je t'aime trop…

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux.

Merde.

Je me recule sous son regard interrogateur avant de me lever.

-San…

-Je…j-je… je dois y aller! Désolé!

Je cours vers l'entrée et prends mes souliers et ma veste avant de sortir sous ses appels. Je marche dans le couloir et tourne le coin avant de m'arrêter et d'essuyer mes joues des larmes.

Ça vient vraiment d'arriver?!

Je regarde vers sa porte et souffle. Je mets mes souliers, rattache mon soutif et mets ma veste avant de partir.

Je dois rentrer.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_:D Alors?! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre plus long! :D_

_Le début entre Santana et Eva? Chou, non? :P Et leur panique chacune et quand Britt rassure San et quand elles font enfin avance les choses?! :P _

_Vous devez tous détester San, hein!? ;) Mais je vais expliquer sa réaction dans le prochain chapitre :)_

_Merci encore de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic! :) MERCI!_


	19. Chapter 19

_BONJOUR! Désolé pour le retard! :S Je sais que vous devez trouver ça... nul et j'en suis désolé! Je fais mon possible! _

_Sinon... __**MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP POUR LES REVIEWS! :D Vous me faites vraiment plaisir! :)**_

_**Jade: Merci! Haha! :P Celui-là va sûrement te plaire ;) Merci!**_

_**Ataslan: Merci! :) Ouais, mais tu vas voir à la fin... :P C'est sûr! Elle doit être en sacré manque mais sa vie tout court n'a pas été facile :P Merci beaucoup! :)**_

**_Brittana: Merci beaucoup! :)))_**

_Alors, bonne lecture!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**PDV Cassie**

-Tu crois que maman va bientôt rentrer? me demande Eva alors que je la borde dans son lit.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je te promets qu'elle va venir te donner un baiser quand elle va arriver.

Elle sourit et je l'embrasse avant de tranquillement sortir de la chambre. Je descends l'escalier et fait un peu le ménage de la maison. Soit le balai et la vaisselle. Quand je finis, je vais m'asseoir dans le salon mais j'entends la porte s'ouvrir..

-San! dis-je en me levant pour aller la voir.

J'ai seulement le temps de me lever qu'elle apparaît en grelottant, les cheveux défaits, le mascara coulé et les joues rouges.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est Britt?

-Chez elle… je suis partie à pied, dit-elle lentement avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Je reste figé, la bouche ouverte avant de la suivre.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

Elle ne parle pas et se fait plutôt un chocolat chaud avec un pot de chocolat qui date de… longtemps.

-San!

Elle soupire et fait son breuvage avant de parler.

-Le repas était super… et après aussi…

Je fronce les sourcils et la regarde s'appuyer sur le contoir, alors que le chocolat chauffe sur le four.

-Mais… explique! Je suis complètement perdu!

-Tu n'es pas la seule, marmonne-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Je soupire et l'incite à continuer.

-Je… on est allées chez elle… on a commencées à s'embrasser, à se toucher… mais… elle m'a dit « Je t'aime »…

Je souris et hausse un sourcil.

-Mais elle te l'avait déjà dit, non? Et toi aussi?

Elle se mord la lèvre et essuie une larme solitaire.

-Je sais mais… je suis tellement perdu. On était sur le chemin de coucher ensemble… et… c'est compliquer mais ça m'a troublé. Je me suis comme rendu compte que c'était vrai. Que… qu'on pourrait être ensemble. Qu'elle m'aide et… j'ai paniqué. Je suis partie.

Je soupire et me passe la main sur le visage.

-Tu me décourages…

Elle rit légèrement.

-Je sais…

-Il va falloir que tu lui expliques…

-Je sais… demain. Si j'ai le courage.

-Courage ou pas, tu le feras!

Elle sourit légèrement et je vais la prendre dans mes bras. Elle resserre l'étreinte avant de se reculer.

-Eva dort?

-Oui.

Elle sourit.

-Tu peux y aller.

J'hoche la tête.

-Merci beaucoup, Cass'. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Je souris.

-Moi non plus.

Elle me sourit et je pars finalement.

J'espère que Brittany est compréhensive.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**PDV Brittany**

-Mademoiselle Pierce? dit soudainement une de mes danseuses.

-Oui, Emily?

-Vous allez bien? me demande-t-elle. Vous avez l'air absente.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Santana et à hier soir.

-Je vais bien, merci.

-D'accord. Et on attend tous que vous veniez nous évaluer.

-Oui! Désolé! dis-je en me levant avant d'aller vers les autres.

Je les évalue consciencieusement et remarque chaque petit détail. Ça me change les idées! La quinzaine de minutes restante passe rapidement et bientôt, je salut mon groupe avant de prendre mon sac et de partir. Je marche lentement et arrive enfin à ma voiture avant de partir vers mon appart. Je roule lentement et arrive finalement. Je prends paresseusement mon sac et mes clés avant de sortir et d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

Je monte les marches et arrive enfin devant ma porte. Je la déverrouille et aussitôt, rentré, Joe me saute dessus. Je souris.

-Salut, mon beau…

Je me penche et le prends dans mes bras pour un câlin.

-Bonne journée?

Il me tire la langue et je souris avant d'aller lui mettre de la nourriture et de l'eau. Je vais prendre un verre d'eau avant d'aller mettre mon sac dans ma chambre. Je m'arrête sur la photo de mes parents et je souris.

Je devrais aller les voir. Ça me ferait peut-être du bien…

**TOC! TOC!**

Je sursaute et fronce les sourcils avant d'aller lentement vers la porte. Je m'arrête et me regarde.

Je porte seulement mon soutif de sport et mon legging.

J'hausse les épaules avant d'ouvrir, Joe sur mes talons.

Je me fige, aussitôt, mais en même temps, je suis soulagé.

-Britt…, commence Santana.

-Euh…, dis-je sans rien comprendre.

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle en baissant la tête, toujours dans le couloir.

-… Entre, dis-je simplement.

Elle relève la tête et regarde mon corps quelques secondes avant d'entrer.

J'aurais peut-être dû mettre un sweet…

Je referme la porte et me retourne pour voir San caresser Joe. Je souris et croise les bras en m'approchant.

-Tu es désolé, dis-je.

Elle relève la tête et se mord la lèvre.

-Oui… j'ai paniqué… en fait, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes raisons… je… j'ai beaucoup aimé et tout mais…

-Tu ne veux pas être avec moi? Finis-je.

-Non! Je veux être avec toi! Vraiment beaucoup trop et ça me fait peur!

Elle rit un peu.

-Je te pardonne. Et je ne veux pas même savoir pourquoi tu es parti. Tout ce qui importe, c'est de savoir que tu veux être avec moi.

Elle sourit lentement.

-Oui…

-Tu es venu ici pour me dire ça?

-Oui… je me sentais vraiment mal d'être parti comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

J'hoche la tête.

-C'est bon. Merci.

Elle sourit et s'approche lentement de moi avant de me faire un câlin. Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras arpentent délicatement ma taille.

-Je t'aime, San…, dis-je dans ses cheveux.

Elle ne parle pas mais m'embrasse plutôt le cou.

-Moi aussi…

Je souris et ferme les yeux. Elle commence à caresser doucement mon dos me faisant soupirer. Je resserre autour de son cou et ferme les yeux.

-San?

-Uhmmm?

-Ça te dirait de rencontrer mes amis en fin de semaine?

-Uhmmm-mmm…

Je souris et prends ça pour un oui avant de me reculer et de l'embrasser. Je soupire et laisse mes mains jouer avec ses cheveux.

-Tu as eu de la danse? me demande-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-…Oui…

Je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres avant de se reculer.

-Je vais y aller. Eva est avec Cassie mais Cass' doit aller travailler.

J'hoche la tête en soupirant.

-Ok… tu l'embrasseras de ma part.

-Cassie? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Je ris.

-Eva…

Elle sourit.

-Je savais… et je suis contente que… tu ne sois pas si en colère…

-Ça va… refait seulement pas ça trop souvent!

Elle sourit.

-Je vais essayer, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je caresse Joe en la regardant sortir. J'espère qu'une vraie relation va maintenant s'établir.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Bon! Je sais qu'il est plutôt court mais... il est quant même essentiel pour la suite... pour qu'elles essaie enfin leur avenir ensemble! :) _

_J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé le chapitre et que le PDV Cassie vous a plus :) _

_Alors, merci et à la prochaine!_


End file.
